Yugioh Vrains: The Thunder Hunter
by Romadrox8975
Summary: Yuritzi Schmidt survived the first attempt to recreate the first AI, now her mission along with her AI Zero-Q is to find the children of the Lost Incident and defeat the knights of Hanoi. (Chapter two is now fixed.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story that I write of Vrains and the second that I write, I hope you like it. Thanks to Hereicome and And the Sky for helping me in the translation.**

* * *

A small 6-year-old girl was running through the snow while being chased by men and two furious dogs. "Yuritzi keep running, do not stop for a minute." said a female voice that was inside a duel disk that was circular and silver. The girl had already arrived near a river, she was tired but those who chased her were already close to finding her.

"There is no place to escape, we only have one option." The girl could only look down the ravine with fear; She knew that her movements had to be cautious and she had to do it fast. The girl just held her hands together and closed her eyes to pray.

"Please mama protect me." The girl exclaimed what she thought would be her last words; she could only look down as she dropped into the frozen lake "

* * *

"Yuritzi!" shouted a figure that was inside the same duel disk.

This creature was a small being made of gray light that was attached to a dueling disk, it was next to the ledge in a room. The girl in the bed which was next to the ledge had woken up with force as she breathed forcefully. She watched the figure on the mantelpiece and sighed in relief.

"You had another nightmare, right?" The figure asked, the girl who was dressed in simple two-piece gray pyjamas, could only nod to confirm this to figure.

"It's the recurring nightmare, Zero-Q."

"The beating of your heart was quite fast when you were asleep; it was the same as when you have your anxiety attacks." The AI reported, the girl just wiped the sweat off. "Thanks Q."

The girl stood up, she had long white hair with a fringe that covered the left one of her two red eyes. Her arms were bandaged with white bandages, the girl entered the bathroom to wash her face and then look in the mirror. "Zero-Q, you already have investigated the Knights of Hanoi that we tracked?" The girl asked, the AI's eyes glowing with intensity until at last she was able to respond.

"They not moved from the place and they have no intention to do so." Zero used her eyes to show different panels of the routines of different individuals."It's the closest we've come to discovering the modus operandi of the Knights."

"Then we were right, they only recruit criminals and lazy idlers." The girl said while getting undressed to get into the bathtub. "Just in case, what time is it?"

"It's about time you have to go to school." The Ai said, the girl just rolled her eyes to sigh in anguish that even Zero-Q noticed. "I know it's hard for you to interact but it's the best you can do until we discover the whereabouts of the children."

"I know, but we have not been able to find anyone in the two months we've been here and our only clue is Playmaker." The girl responded while taking the final touches in the bathtub."Besides, it's hard to find it."

"After his duel against the Knights of Hanoi a few weeks ago, Playmaker released an unusual energy frequency." Zero-Q expressed which caught the attention of the teenager who was dressing in a white shirt and a blue tie, plus from a black jacket with blue and pants.

"Do you know about the Link monster he use?

"Yes, according to rumours on the internet it is a unique type and it's not seen often. It's like yours cyberse but without the fact that your cards were made for you and you're the only one who uses them. I have also seen that many people write that he is a hero for facing Knights." Yuritzi ignored Zero-Q's words as she prepared her green backpack for school"

"Soon we will have to meet him in one of our fights against the Knights." The girl took the duel disk and prepared to go out the door but before she breathed deeply.

"Remember to eat something Yuritzi, before you go to school." Zero-Q said that caused Yuritzi to sigh.

"I forgot I had to buy food yesterday Q ..." Zero-Q just put her hand on her face while the girl bit her lip. "Try to buy some food on the way back to school."

* * *

A man dressed in white and with silver hair was expected in what was a cyberspace. He was smiling until a screen showed behind him, he noticed it immediately."It's good to see you, Master Revolver."

"It's good to see you, Master Revolver"Spectre, has Poison finished making the data?" said the person on the screen who was wearing a mask. The man in the white suit just rolled his eyes and put his hands on his shoulder to massage his neck.

"He's still working on the virus with Faust, he's been working on it for a week and the modifications you asked for to improve the performance of the Cracking Dragons. But we do not know to-" Spectre was interrupted by a new person that materialized, this was a man equally dressed in white but wearing a gas mask on his face and a backpack on his back that connected from a cable to a glove that was in his left hand.

"Mr. Revolver, Spectre, I am pleased to see you."

"Mr. Poison likewise, it's a pleasure to see you." Revolver exclaimed.

"We should not waste time; I think it's time to tell us how your progress has been with the experiment?"

"Faust has already given the final touches to the virus, while I perfected the deck of the Cracking Dragons."A light of energy formed in Poison's hand that took the shape of a card." This is the first of many cards that will benefit us in future battles."

"Spectre can give the card to one of my designated guinea pigs and a sample of my new experimental virus." Poison tossed the card and green orb to Spectre who welcomed it and disappeared.

"Another thing, Master Revolver, will you allow me to analyze the datastorm?"

"For what purpose?" Revolver responded.

"I want to see if it would benefit us in our fight against Playmaker. I know your father would be interested to know outside opinions about this." Poison exclaimed, Revolver thought about it for a minute and then accepted.

"You can do it but I want a report of everything." Poison affirmed by bowing. "Another thing Master Revolver, our advances to find the other victims of the incident have not gone well. We have had problems locating them."

"I already told you to forget that, they are not a goal we should worry about." Revolver exclaimed, Poison only nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

It was a dark night while it was snowing in a distant forest in Germany, there were two figures with coats. One was a woman with dark skin and bald with a duel disk, while the second figure was a little girl who was hyperventilating.

"Destroy her last life points my creature!" A humanoid feline creature used its claws, who were commanded by the woman to destroy a spherical creature that possessed two enormous antennas on top of the creature that split the monster in two, it created a big explosion that sent the girl on the other side.

"Get up Yuritzi and keep fighting." The woman exclaimed. The girl tried to get up but could not, her hands and knees trembled more, the only thing she could do was cry. Zero-Q emerged from her duel disc worried about how she was doing.

"Yuritzi, please rest. If you do nothing- " The Ai was stopped by the woman who ordered her to be silent.

"Zero-Q let her learn from her mistake, she'll will never became a hunter if she still thinks like a child." The woman declared. The AI could only apologize while the girl was still on the floor.

"Remember that tonight you have to hunt your food for losing." The woman exclaimed while throwing a rifle and a knife to the ground. Yuritzi, with tears in her eyes, looked at the woman so that she could respond. "1: If you do not, you will stay on an empty stomach all night. 2: You will not have enough nutrients in your body and 3: You will die of hunger."

The girl, even with tears in her eyes, watched as the woman retreated, the girl turned her gaze to the objects the woman had given her, she went to take them and get up.

"Try to get up slowly Yuritzi." The girl nodded her head and then wiped away her tears.

* * *

Yuritzi was asleep on a bench in the park after spending all day at school, she was holding a half-eaten hotdog and she was hyperventilating while she slept. A man in an orange clock who had a hotdog stand noticed this and tried to wake her up by holding the girl by the shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuritzi opened her eyes and watched the man only to strike him in the stomach seconds later with her leg. The man was on the floor while rubbing his belly. "I was just trying to help you ... excuse me if I scared you, my name is Kusanagi."

Yuritzi took his hand to help him get up; she bowed to apologize which Kusanagi accepted. "Apparently you sleep wherever?" Kusanagi exclaimed, the girl just nodded at her question. "And you do not talk much, either?" The girl nodded with her head again but her ever serious expression, Kusanagi noticed this and the hotdog that she had not finished. "I had seen you order like 5 Hotdogs before, it's amazing that a girl like you ate all those."

Yuritzi used her fingers to indicate the true amount of Hotdogs, she had 7 fingers pointed causing Kusanagi to be surprised.

"Whoah, all those?" The girl ate the rest, not caring if it was cold and then nodding. Kusanagi observed that girl was hyperventilating, at that very moment there was a noise that came from Yuritzi and it was her stomach that roared with hunger.

"I see that you are hungry, you want more?" The girl nodded again but this time more excited. "You know, a friend of mine also goes to the same school as you. I think maybe you've ever seen him, his name is Yusaku Fujiki"

"Yuritzi looked confused and then denied with her fingers. "I hope to introduce you sometime. You can sit by one of the tables in front of my stalls which is there." Kusanagi pointed to a truck near the middle of the park.

Yuritzi looked but she heard a voice from her duel disk, she knew what it was. The girl apologized again then begun to leave the site while Kusanagi looked confused. Kusanagi looked bewildered by what had happened."Did I say something bad?"

Yuritzi ran to find a closed place; she was able to find a public bathroom and quickly entered the women's bathroom. She made sure there was no one in, she closed the door and locked it so no one else could enter."One of the knights began to move in Link Vrains." said Zero-Q who was coming out of the girl's duel disk." "Where is it Zero-Q?

"He is meeting with someone near one of Link Vrains' most popular spots but his avatar is different from the one normally used by knights. It's basically a huge teddy bear but you can find it."

The girl took her duel disk and put it on her forearm. She took her deck and inserted it into her duel disk. "Hunting mode!" The girl said as a bright glow transported her to a new world.

* * *

Yuritzi landed on a rooftop dressed in a new outfit, it was a white suit of armour that had shoulder pads and white and purple knee pads. On her head was a helmet that had triangular viewfinder in the centre of it.

"We are close to the target, Lightning Hunter." The AI said, meanwhile Lightning Hunter observed the location which was a square where other people with different avatars met. Hunter could detect the knight with his fake teddy bear avatar.

"Let's just hope the prey is not a weird guy."

"Don't worry; it will not be the same as what happened last time, i check his internet history this time." Zero-Q said. Even though Lightning had a helmet, she laughed at the AI's assertions.

"I'll get the drone ready." With her hands Yuritzi materialized a small triangular drone which she took. "Be our ears."The drone became invisible and flew out of the hands of the hunter to fly over the area where the Knight of Hanoi was.

The huge bear was walking on the zone, he looked around the area and watched the large number of people, he waited until he saw a man dressed in a black casual suit that had no face besides having a fedora on his head. He approached the subject; both shared a look until one of them broke the silence. "Please tell me you were forced to use that ridiculous avatar?" The man in the fedora asked.

"I had no choice, I had to be discreet." The man with the bear avatar exclaimed.

"As you wish, they sent me to deliver this to you from one of the superiors." The man took out the card Poison had given to Spectre and handed it to him.

"All right. But I have a question, why didn't the person I contacted come?"

"Well he sent me because he had to make sure this was not a trap." The man in the suit exclaimed, this only made the other doubt."So you're just an intermediary?"

"Exactly my friend and you can say that maybe I'm a licking boots but I think I'm a winner in my own way." The man stated as he put both hands behind his neck and smiled.

" They didn't leave you anything else?" The small drone was recording in the area if it was detected while Lightning Hunter could observe the conversation from her duel disk

"Oh yeah, he said to give you this too." The man pulled out an orb of green energy levitating over his hand. "He said to try it on you since I met you."

"Try on me? What do you mean-" Before he could finish speaking the faceless man pushed the orb to his chest.

"It's nothing personal friend, I'm just doing my job." The Knight fell screaming to the ground while his avatar changed to his real form of Hanoi which consisted of a white suit and a raincoat just as white with touches of green plus a gray mask on his face that had yellow markings. All the other users who were nearby watched the scene, some started to run.

"What do you think is happening to him?" Zero-Q asked, Hunter was just as confused as the AI and did not know what response to give to her as she watched the man writhe in pain.

"I don't know, but we have to wait before taking action." The man stopped shaking and screaming and begun to start getting up from the floor, his eyes began to shine while he was smiling. The man in the suit noticed this and approached him.

"Are you prepared friend? Because I want you to find Playmaker and bring his AI." The man nodded with a smile on his face and then activated his duel disk and took a card from his deck causing a worm-shaped black dragon to emerge. The knight mounted on this to fly away. "And another happy customer, I hope they pay me faster this time."

Just then a whip came from nowhere and grabbed the man. The man in the suit was screaming but before he could disconnect the whip, the whip begun to be charged, something was electrifying it.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as he watched the person who grabbed him, it was Hunter.

"Tell me what you did to him?" Hunter exclaimed while her voice was distorted, she threw him to the ground and stepped on his head with her legs. "I do not know, they just gave me a card and that program."

"Seriously, then why did you introduce that program?"

"Do you work with the Knights?" Hunter was still pressing his head against the floor, the pressure causing the subject to speak.

"No, I'm just an intermediary. Customers only pay me to deliver things and I do not ask any questions."

"You're just a rat!" Hunter exclaimed as she let go.

"I'm just a reasonable man who does his business, sir." The man said. Hunter watched as the dragon destroyed everything in Link Vrains with its flames.

"They told you how to stop it?"

"Unfortunately I told you too much-" Before he could finish, a panel appeared in front of the person and revealed a huge amount of money.

"I think with this I can buy your trust."

"And you do it sir. My name is Face in case you need my services another time." Face held his hand to Hunter and she didn't accept it, she just put his hands in his pockets as she refused to help him up.

"Well, you're not very friendly, let's say. It's easy to stop it, you just have to wait for Playmaker to come to him, and it's the only thing he wants to face, but it will already be destroyed-" Before he could finish, Hunter had already retired. "That's why I do not make contracts with Superheroes."

Hunter ran through the streets of Link Vrains trying to reach the knight. While she was running, she activated a panel that made her body shine with intensity.

"PLAYMAKER !" The knight exclaimed in anger as the flames of his beasts destroyed everything around him including people. "Where are you?! Face me coward!"

"Here I am!" exclaimed a figure among on the rooftops, the man laughed with glee when observing because it was Playmaker.

"Hehehe, I will defeat you in a speed duel with my own hand and claim the AI." A huge stream of purple air passed in front of the two, the knight jumped on it to land on a white hoverboard that materialized, the dragon disappeared.

Playmaker did the same and landed on a gray hoverboard. "I think the hunter disguise is no longer necessary."

"You're right." A bright glow forced the knight to cover himself with his hands, when this ended Hunter's avatar had replaced Playmaker's.

"Damn, where's Playmaker?"

"Do not worry about him, I'm your real opponent." This made the knight angrier, but that did not matter because he still was willing fight.

"I'll finish with you first and then Playmaker."

"Speed Duel!" Both shouted meanwhile a new entity was transported on one of the roofs. He was a person in a black and green bodysuit with a golden stripe going across his body and a gray belt at the waistline. His hair color also changed to yellow and red with pink strips and accents.

"Playmaker someone had already arrived before you." Said a voice that came from his duel disk, the duelist only watched the duel, worrying that it is another civilian putting his life in danger.

 _ **Turn 1: Knight Of Hanoi**_

 _ **Knight Of Hanoi LP: 4000 Hand: 4**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 4**_

" When my opponent does not have monsters on the field I can summon a Hack Worm to the field. "A creature in the shape of a metallic worm arose next to the knight." Then he summoned another in the field.

 _ **Hack Worms 400 ATK / 00 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Cyberse/ Effect X 2.**_

"He will use the same strategy that the other knight used in their duels against Playmaker." Zero-Q exclaimed within the duel disk, Hunter noted this."What do you think will be his next move, Zero?"

"I'm sure he'll summon Cracking Dragon, please watch out for Hunter." The girl nodded at AI's affirmation.

"Now I will sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Cracking Dragon." Both worms disappeared to make way for the same creature that was used to attack Link Vrains' square. It roared with intensity causing the duelist and the Ai eyes to widen.

 _ **Cracking Dragon 3000 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"I leave card face down and finish my turn." The knight exclaimed.

 ** _Turn 2: Lightning Hunter._**

 ** _Knight Of Hanoi LP: 4000 Hand: 0_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

"Draw, I put a monster on defence and then I put two cards face down and I finish my turn with that." Hunter placed three cards on the gray blade of her duel disk that materialized on her field.

"I hope this is part of your strategy." Zero-Q said. " Hunter I'm starting to feel some strange fluctuations that's emanating from both the knight and the datastorm." Zero-Q said. "Fluctuations?"

"Yes, one comes from the knight and the other from this strange stream of purple air."

"It would be the virus that Face introduced into him I wonder what kind of effects it will have beyond impulsive anger," Hunter said. "And because of this air current, it's the same one that Playmaker fought on before, right?"

"Yes, it's called a datastorm in the network and Dr. Schmidt's database does not have anything about it."

"Then we must be careful."

 ** _Turn 3: Knight of Hanoi_**

 ** _Knight Of Hanoi LP: 4000 Hand: 0_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 2_**

"Draw, your pathetic play will not do you any good. My dragon destroys your set monster" "The dragon fired a volley of energy into Hunter's face-down monster that materialized into the field, a woman wearing a red raincoat and blue pants while having a patch on her face in addition to holding a huge harpoon

 _ **Arpon Hunter 300 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"It activates the Hunter's effect that allows me to negate the attack and halve your monster's attack points as well as negate its effects." Hunter exclaimed as her creature used its harpoon to hit Cracking Dragon, causing a discharge on the dragon.

 ** _Cracking Dragon ATK: 1500_**

"My dragon!" A green aura was shown over the knight. Hunter and Zero-Q noticed this

"That must be the virus." the AI exclaimed.

"I finish my turn! "The knight shouted.

 ** _Turn 4: Lightning Hunter_**

 ** _Knight Of Hanoi LP: 4000 Hand: 1_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 2_**

"Draw, I'll summon Electrode Hunter to my camp." A hunter in a white raincoat emerged onto the field, he was wearing a hat and boots, the same colour as the raincoat, as well as carrying a rifle in his hands.

 _ **Electrode Hunter to 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"When Hunter is summoned to the field I can summon from my deck another Cyberse monster of level 2 or lower, Surge Dron Klein." A small round creature with antennas at each end emerged.

 **Dron Klein 200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect**

"Now I will activate the effect of Dron Klein which allows me to decrease the attack points of a monster on your field x 200 by the level of the monster!" The small creature charged energy into his body and then directed it to the dragon.

 _ **Cracking Dragon ATK: 1500-1600 = 0**_

Playmaker and the Ai who was in his duel disk noticed the play. "What kind of monsters are those Playmaker?"

"I've never seen them."

"Now i attack your dragon with Electrode Hunter." Electrode used his rifle to fire a bolt of gray energy, pulverizing the dragon and causing the knight to cover with his arms. "When Electrode Hunter destroys a monster in the field I can add a Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand."

 _ **Knight Of Hanoi LP: 4000-1700 = 2300**_

"Now I will attack with Dron Klein." The little drone fired a volley of energy towards the knight causing him to be destabilized on the hoverboard.

 _ **Knight Of Hanoi LP: 2300-200 = 2100**_

"You are next Arpon." The monster shot the harpoon towards the chest of the knight, perforating it and then electrifying him while he was screaming in pain.

 ** _Knight Of Hanoi LP: 2100-300 = 1800_**

"With that I finish my turn." Hunter exclaimed.

"Well done, Hunter." Zero-Q said from the duel disk.

The knight began to laugh in frenzy. "Hehhehe, you really fell into my trap." The knight absorbed the harpoon that was on his chest leaving everyone surprised.

"Now I will activate De-cracking, I can banish a monster that has been destroyed this turn and then summon two monster from my graveyard that is of lower level than the card banished."

 ** _Hack Worms 400 ATK / 00 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Machine / Effect X2_**

Both Hack Worms emerged back onto knight's field. "Due to this effect I lose 500 life points for each monster summoned." An electric shock went through the knight's body but he felt no harm but instead felt pleasure.

 _ **Knight Of Hanoi LP: 1800-1000 = 800**_

"What will he do with those monsters?" Zero-Q wondered, Hunter just thought about what the next move of the knight would be.

 _ **Turn 5:Knight Of Hanoi**_

 _ **Knight Of Hanoi LP: 800 Hand: 1**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 3**_

"Now I will call a third Hack Worm to the field." Another third worm appeared in his field, filling his main Monter zones.

 _ **Hack Worm 400 ATK / 00 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Machine / Effect**_

"Heheheheh, time to activate my Skill." The knight shouted while the same aura as before appeared again. "Storm Access." The knight's words surprised Playmaker and his AI who watched the duel.

"It's impossible, how can he?" shouted the Playmaker AI. The data storm began to accumulate on the knight creating a tornado, inside this the knight materialized a card, the same as Poison had done but it was blank.

"Absorption." The card began to absorb energy from the datastorm until finally the card stopped being blank to show the image of a dragon, the knight left the tornado. "Now get ready for my new power. Open circuit of destruction. "The knight fired a bolt of lightning that opened a portal. In this one it had different arrows attached to it.

" Arrow head confirmed, the summoning condtions are three effect monsters." His three worms were converted and passed to three arrows, one in Bottom Left, the other in Bottom and the other in Bottom Right.

"Link summon, emerge, Decracking Dragon!" A new black dragon emerged onto the field that, unlike Cracking, had a huge ring on his waist that possessed four pillars of energy.

 _ **Decracking Dragon 3000 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right / Machine / Link**_

"Then I will activate my Spell Card Monster Reborn which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard, my worm appears again."

 _ **Hack Worms 400 ATK / 00 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Machine / Effect**_

"After that the effect of Decracking Dragon is activated! When a monster is in a zone my dragon points to, I can destroy it and then cause damage x3 00 points for the level of each monster in your field." The dragon used its pillars of energy and sent a huge discharge of energy that was directed.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000-2700 = 1300_**

The duelist almost fell unbalanced on her hoverboard but managed to compose herself but even so the attack was so strong that forced her to have to support her right hand on her leg and the other on her chest. The huntress was hyperventilating, Zero-Q noticed it and knew what was happening.

"Oh no, please do not do that here! Hunter, please, reconsider if you let yourself be defeated now he will destroy you." Zero-Q was screaming, the duelist was not listening because she was suffering from another anxiety attack. Playmaker and AI noticed this.

"It's time to destroy you completely, attack my Dragon and destroy her Drone." The dragon was preparing to attack. Zero-Q was more desperate, she could only scream. "YURITZI!"

* * *

 _ **OC Cards:**_

 _ **Arpon Hunter:**_

 _ **[300 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster effect: When this card is attacked you can deny the attack and then deny the effect of the attacking monster in addition to halving the attack points of the target in half.**_

 _ **Electrode Hunter**_

 _ **[1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster Effect: When this card is summoned to the field you can summon a Cyberse monster of level 2 or lower to your field from your deck. If this card comes to destroy a monster of your opponent you can add a Cyberese monsters to your hand.**_

 _ **Drone Klein**_

 _ **[200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Machine / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster Effect: Once per turn this card can decrease the attack points of a monster by X200 for the level it has.**_

 _ **The other cards will be added on the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest Review.**_

 _ **Plothand: Thank you, dude, and yeah that is what happened.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks.**_

 _ **Thanks to Hereicome for the help in the translation.**_

 _ ***Edit: Sorry Guys i dont know how that happen.**_

* * *

Yuritzi opened her eyes after falling into the river; she was in a bed and could see that her dueling disc was being reviewed by the same woman who handed him the rifle."Mama." The girl exclaimed in a weak tone.

"You got into trouble again and you called me again." The woman said causing Yuritzi to nod her head to confirm this. She looked to the other side to avoid seeing the woman. "You will not always need my help. Father and I educate you and Zero-Q so that you will become the guide of humanity." The woman exclaimed, this caught the attention of the girl and Q who was inside the dueling disk.

"You two and the other 6 will mould the world to save it." The woman said.

"Why should it be me and Zero-Q?" Yuritzi asked, his mother just sighed and checked the duel dusk." father chose you. 2. Zero-Q was shaped after you.3. Because that way you can build your own future. "

"Build my future?" The girl wondered as she watched the palm of her hand. "And you can do what you want with the others; you will be free if you fulfil your mission."

...

"Yuritzi please do something!" Zero-Q shouted at Hunter so she could react to the situation, the girl listened and quickly reacted to the situation.

"I will activate my Ultimate Bait trap, which allows me to sacrifice a Mechajaeger monster on my field and I earn lifepoints equal to its attack points, I choose my Electrode Hunter." Hunter disappeared from the field and a green aura grew on Yuritzi. "Then I can take a card from my deck."

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 1700 + 1300 = 3000.**_

"That will not stop me yet, I destroy your Klein with my dragon." The dragon fired a volley of energy that roasted Hunter's little creature and sent it along with her hoverboard backwards. Hunter had to hold on tight to keep herself from falling.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 2800-3000 = 200._**

"That was too close Playmaker, do you think she has a chance to win now?" Ai said, Playmaker did not respond at all and simply jumped off the building and then reappeared on his hoverboard which travelled along the datastorm.

Meanwhile, Hunter was trying to stand up but was still hyperventilating. "You can still fight right?" The girl just nodded her head, weak and tired causing Zero-Q to worry even more about the state of her partner.

"You were lucky this time, I finish my turn." The knight exclaimed. Playmaker followed them from behind to watch the duel better and just in case the situation worsened.

 ** _Turn 6: Knight of Hanoi_**

 ** _Knight of Hanoi LP: 800 Hand: 0_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 200 Hand: 5_**

Hunter tried to take a card from her deck but her hands wobbled because of the stress of the situation and her breathing was worse, Zero-Q noticed this and the only thing that could she could do is calm her down."Hunter I'm scared too and I do not want to pressure you to win." Zero-Q left her duel disk to take Yuritzi's hands and comfort her.

"Remember that I am by your side and I will always protect you because you are the only and most important person in my existence." Zero-Q exclaimed causing the duelist to be moved by her words and although she had her helmet on, she was smiling because of the supporting words of the AI."Thank you."

"Why did it take so long? Does he not know that there are people waiting for him to make his move?" The AI inside the Playmaker duel disk screamed, he was still ignoring him and concentrated only watching the duel from the distance on his hoverboard.

"Draw!" Hunter exclaimed, "When I have another Mechajaeger monster in the field, I can summon Tranx-Canon 7 to the field." A red mechanical monster which had cannons in his hands emerged onto the field.

 ** _Tranx-Canon 7 2200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Machine / Effect_**

"I will activate the effect of Tranx-Canon 7, this allows me to send two cards from my hand to my grave then I can draw two more from my deck." Yuritzi looked at the cards he had taken but none would help her this turn. "Circuit that guides towards freedom appears."Hunter aimed at the sky and a bolt of lightning shot from her hands, it was the same portal that the Knight of Hanoi opened.

"The summoning conditions are two effect monsters." Arpon and Canon became two balls of electrical energy and were sent into the Left and Bottom Right arrows. "Red Jaeger appears!" A humanoid machine monster emerged to the field, he had a bow and arrow in his right arm and on his shoulders, he had huge shoulder pads.

 ** _Red Jaeger 2000 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Machine / Link_**

"That's it, actually I expected more." The knight said as he was not impressed by the creature Hunter had summoned."I'll leave a card face down and finish my turn."

"That monster will not do anything against the knight's dragon," said Playmaker's Ai.

 ** _Turn 7: Knight Of Hanoi_**

 ** _Knight Of Hanoi LP: 800 Hand: 0._**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 200 Hand: 3._**

"Draw, I'll activate my Spell Pot of Greed, Next I use one of the cards I drew, Cracking Destroyer! This Spell equips my Monster and then I can destroy Spell cards and Traps by the number of Link Markers my monster has!" A download of energy destroyed the facedown cards of Hunter which made her cover herself with her hands.

"She's lost without her face-down cards!" Playmaker's Ai shouted.

"Now destroy his monster my dragon!" The dragon shot Hunter's monster again but this time the she wasn't worried. "I activate a Trap from my graveyard! Last Device allows me to banish it and then summon a Mechajaeger monster from my graveyard! Return Electrode Hunter!"

 ** _Electrode Hunter 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Machine / Effect_**

Electrode Hunter returned again but this time in one of Red Jaeger link markers. "I activate the effect of Red Jaeger! When a monster is summoned in one of its link markers, this can gain a thousand attack points."

 ** _Red Jaeger ATK: 1000 + 2000 = 3000_**

"Now his attack points are the same!" Ai exclaimed but Playmaker was still thoughtful.

Red Jaeger prepared his bow and within his left hand materialized a flaming arrow. He then shoot it at the dragon. Both attacks exploded causing a huge haze that clouded everything, Playmaker had trouble seeing which of the monsters won in the battle of power.

When the smoke ended, Decracking and Red Jaeger were still in the field.

"His monsters were not destroyed?" Playmaker's Ai exclaimed.

"Cracking Destroyer destroys itself to make the monster not be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn ! The knight exclaimed while Hunter then explained why her monster was not destroyed."The other effect of Red Jaeger allows him not to be destroyed in battle."

"Do not believe that you've won because I now activate my Quick Play Spell Cracking Desolation, now I can destroy all the monsters on the field but due to Cracking Destroyer my monster will not disappear." A hole opened on the field that absorbed Hunter's monsters also causing her to fall off the hoverboard over the datastorm.

"YURITZI." Zero-Q exclaimed but it was too late because she was submerged with the data, a brightness was observed in the duel disk. Both were in a state that neither could not explain, she fell slower and the datastorm did not hurt them.

"Zero what's wrong?" The AI took a minute to respond."I do not know, but this seems to me ... similar as if this was always connected with me."

"Zero ..." she exclaimed worried about the AI.

"I ... I think I know what to do, but we must return to the duel." Zero exclaimed but unfortunately Yuritzi could not do anything until she observed something that caught her attention. Meanwhile Playmaker tried to find her but could not find anything, he tried to find her but nothing was seen.

"Playmaker!" shouted the knight while the same previous aura returned. "Now it's you." Playmaker pressed his fists until he was surprised by a whip grabbing his hoverboard. Playmaker took the whip with his hands to raise it until Hunter's hand could be observed. Playmaker took the hand of Yuritzi to pull her out of the data. While Hunter was holding Playmaker, her board materialized and she could get back on it. They both looked at each other and nodded

"Thank you." Hunter exclaimed.

"Why do you have to get in my way!" The Hanoi shouted as his aura intensified and Hunter noticed this."The virus becomes stronger within him, I must defeat him now."

"Do you think you can beat him? I do not think you're in condition to do it and that monster is giving you problems." Playmaker said, Hunter just put his thumb up to confirm she could.

"If I do not defeat him, you will."Hunter said goodbye and then returned to the duel while Playmaker returned to just watch the duel.

"I finish my turn." the knight shouted.

 _ **Turn 8:Lightning Hunter.**_

 ** _Knight Of Hanoi LP: 800 Hand: 0_**

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 200 Hand: 3**_

"Draw! Zero, what will we do?" Hunter exclaimed until his dueling disc began to shine through the center. "Master the thunder, Lightning Hunter!" Zero-Q exclaimed as a data storm tornado was formed to later climb the Link Vrains sky.

Hunter watched as the tornado formed a storm that began to unleash lightning on all Link Vrains, meanwhile Playmaker and the knight looked surprised at the events. "How are you doing this?" The knight shouted.

Hunter did not answer him but was just as confused as he was. "Hunter take it with your hands!" The AI exclaimed for Yuritzi to notice the lightning that fell on her. I avoid him at the first moment he could. "You should not dodge it."

"You expected me to let myself be hit by a lightning bolt," Hunter shouted.

"Yes!" Shouted Zero-Q who was still in the dueling disc. "Ok, I should have explained that better but listen, use your new Skill called Lightning Access. It's our only option to defeat our opponent, please believe in me. "

Hunter was hyperventilating this time worse than the others but watching Zero-Q something in her told her that she had to do it, she sighed again and watched another flash of lightning fall on her. "When my opponent's life points and I are by the thousand, I can activate my Skill called Lightning Acces. "The duelist exclaimed as she caught the lightning with his hands.

"How is it possible?" Ai exclaimed surprised by what he saw, Playmaker was just like him and wondered the same. The Hanoi knight pressed his fists as he bit his jaws. "Bastard."

Hunter was still trying to control the great amount of energy that the lightning possessed, she was afraid and it was difficult for her to control it but she knew she had to do it to finally find the freedom that her mother had told her so much. "Lightning Access!"

The energy materialized and card materialized in the hands of Hunter, this took it and the energy dispersed through the field causing Playmaker and the knight to cover themselves. "I'll start, activated my magic risky repair card, which allows me to bring a Mecha Jaeger monster from my graveyard, Red Jaeger returns to fight next to me." The monster again materialized in front of Hunter.

 ** _Red Jaeger 2000 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Machine / Link_**

"Then I'll summon Tiger Panzer." A tiger-shaped metal creature emerged into the field, it had long cannons on its back and a vulcano in its mouth.

 ** _Liger Panzer 1600 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Machine / Effect_**

"Open circuit that leads to freedom." Hunter called the same portal again. "Convocation conditions are monstrous effects." Their monsters again turned into energy and went straight to Top, Bottom Left, Right.

"Reveal my new hunter, link summon Mecha Jaeger: King Ferir." A new humanoid-shaped monster emerged, this one had a white armor all over his body and on his forehead what appeared to be a trident-shaped crown, he also came armed with a huge mace.

 ** _King Jaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Machine / Link_**

The red eyes of the robot shone brightly causing terror in the knight. "Your monster is intimidating but still does not have enough attack points to stop me."

"I have not finished yet, now I will use the Liger Panzer effect that allows me to bring back a Mechajaeger monster from my graveyard, return Tranx-Canon 7." The robot with cannons again returned to Hunter's field.

 ** _Tranx-Canon 7 2200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Machine / Effect_**

"Now I will activate the effect of King Fenrir and sacrifice Tranx-Canon for his attack to be added to Fenrir's." Canon became an energy ball that was transferred to the mace.

 ** _Mecha Jaeger: King Ferir ATK: 2200+ 2300 = 4500_**

"Now Fenrir destroy his dragon!, Electrode Shocker!"

Fenrir activated two thrusters on his back that caused it to fly over the place and then plummeted over the dragon hitting it with the mallet and generating an overload of energy on it causing it to explode in thousands of pieces even affected the Hanoi knight sending him flying a nearby building. "No." The gentleman shouted

 ** _Knight Of Hanoi LP: 1500-800 = 0_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter: Wins_**

Hunter landed on the same roof as the knight fell and watched his injured body as it rolled. "Zero is your job Extra-" Before she could finish the sentence her prey began to dissolve into data. "Zero what's going on?"

"He's being taken away," exclaimed the AI as he watched the knight dissolve completely. One minute after what happened Playmaker arrived before seeing the Knight of Hanoi disappear. "Where is the Knight?"

"The knights transported him before I could investigate him." Hunter exclaimed.

"It makes sense, but the most important question, how is it possible that he could use Storm Access and how could you use that Skill?" Playmaker exclaimed, hunter looked away and then answered. "I'll just clarify one of those questions." Playmaker nodded to confirm the duelist.

"I intercepted a delivery between him and an intermediary, it was a kind of virus and a card I did not know it was until I had the intermediary in my hands but he did not know much either."

"The knights of Hanoi get stronger." Said hunter to later materialize a square object in his hands and pass it to Playmaker for him to take it. "What is this?"

"We'll keep in touch very soon," Hunter said before Playmaker averted his eyes from the object to see the duelist Jaeger is already gone.

"Who was Playmaker?" The Ai on Playmaker's duel disc exclaimed.

"I do not know, but we must find out." Playmaker answered the AI question.

* * *

Yuritzi opened the door of the public bathroom after her experience in Link Vrains, the first thing she did was wash her face because of the sweat she had generated. "Are you okay Yuritzi?" The girl nodded her head to answer the AI question.

"I'm sorry I should not have pressed you to use Lightning Acess that way." Zero-Q exclaimed with regret. "It's not your fault, your maneuver saved us at the end of the day ... but please let me know first before you go do something like that."

The AI nodded with happiness and a smile on her face that caused Yuritzi to respond with a weak smile. "Do you think the hotdog guy is still selling them Yuritzi?"

"I doubt it Zero-Q." She would say as she introduced her dueling disk into her backpack and then start to touch her stomach and leave the bathroom. "I would face a thousand knights from Hanoi just for a hotdog."

Yuritzi started walking through the dark park and noticed that the Hotdogs truck was still open. She was about to leave but she heard someone call her in fact it was Kusanagi who was about to close.

"Hey, I still reserve you some." Kusanagi was screaming, Yuritzi thought about retiring because she was tired and did not want to interact with anyone but hunger dominated her. "It will only be for a second Yuritzi." Zero-Q exclaimed from his backpack, Girl just sighed and headed towards the hotdogs stand.

"Is good you returned. Hey Yusaku takes out the leftovers. "Kusanagi said as he welcomed the girl, fatigue showed on Yuritzi's face and the Hotdogs salesman noticed this. "I think it's better if I pack it to you to carry, you must be tired."

The girl nodded a moment later, she appeared with her food a teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard attire consists of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes.

"This is my friend Yusaku Fujiki." Kusanagi exclaimed. Yuritzi noticed the boy and went to shake hands in addition to thanking him for the food. "Is it a pleasure to meet you?" Yusaku asked for her name, causing Yuritzi to be hysterical when she did not know what to answer to finally give her answer. "Yuritzi ..." She said shyly.

"It's a nice name, it was nice to see you again." Kusanagi exclaimed as Yuritzi left, she said goodbye with her hands and then returned to her way home. "She looks like a good girl, shy like you Yusaku."

"Eh?" The boy said confused while Kusanagi laughed.

* * *

Revolver watched recordings of the duel felt pleasant for the success of the experiment in addition to finding the skills of Hunter. "He liked Revolver?" Revolver nodded as a smile appeared on his face. "I see that it is promising but it has its flaws."

"Unfortunately the guy did not survive but I extracted his data plus a bit of information about our new enemy." Poison exclaimed while showing a green orb. "I'll need more time Mr. Revolver but soon we'll have the advantage over our enemies."

"Did You like it Master Revolver?" Poison Aked, Revolver smiled with the possibilities that this new power can bring to the future of the knights of Hanoi.

* * *

 _ **OC Cards:**_

 _ **Red Jaeger**_

 _ **2000 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Machine / Link**_

 _ **Monster effect: when a monster has been summoned in one of the link arrows of this card, it gains a thousand attack points. This card can not be destroyed in battle.**_

 ** _Mecha Jaeger: King Fenrir_**

 ** _[2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Machine / Link]_**

 ** _Monster Effect: You can sacrifice a monster that this card points and the attack of this monster increases by the attack points of the destroyed monster. Once per turn you can summon a monster from your graveyard and place it on one of the arrows._**

 _ **Decracking Dragon.**_

 _ **3000 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right / Machine / Link**_

 _ **Monster effect: You can sacrifice a monster that points to one of the arrows in this card and then cause X300 by the level of all the monsters in your opponent's field. This card can not be affected by card effects.**_

 _ **Liger Panzer**_

 _ **1600 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Machine / Effect**_

 _ **Monster Effect: If this card was used for a link summon, you can summon a Mechajaeger monster from your graveyard**_

 _ **Ultimate Bait trap.**_

 _ **Trap card**_

 _ **Effect: Sacrifice a Mechajaeger monster in your field so that its attack points are added to your life points and then draw a card.**_

 _ **Last Device.**_

 _ **Trap Card.**_

 _ **Effect: You can summon a Mechajaeger monster from your hand. If this card was sent to the cemetery you can banish it and then summon a Mechajaeger monster from your cemetery.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you dude and Sorry for post the wrong chapter._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks for the criticism._**

 ** _Plothand: Thanks and Yeah still on developtment._**

 ** _Another thing I'm starting to accept OC decks if some are interested can send me a message, also i considering using OC characters._**

* * *

Poison and Revolver were waiting anxiously for someone's arrival. A new person materialized was a tall man, who has fair skin. I have black and gray hair and mustache, and has yellow eyes. He wears a white coat with red outlines, a dark undershirt with red stripe, some black pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"Kogami, it's an honor that you're here." Poison exclaimed as he and Revolver bowed. Kogami came over to put his hand on his subordinate's shoulder. "You do not have to do that old friend."

"Father, it's an honor to see you," Revolver said, Kogami accepted the greeting by attending his head, "So why did he want to see me?"

Poison materialized a screen in front of Kogami that showed scenes of the previous duel that surprised him. "How could you have used the datastorm and the Storm Access?"

"After the Playmaker fight against one of our men, recreate a virus that absorbed the energy of the datastorm to create the Decracking Dragon." Poison stated leaving Kogami impressed. "Besides, your assumptions were correct. In the datastorm you will find the Cyberse monsters that the Ignis created and it is possible that we may be able to recreate the Storm Access perfectly if I have more time. "

"Who gave you the order to investigate?" Kogami asked, Revolver went to answer him. "I was a father, I asked Poison to find a way to modify the potential of the Cracking Dragons."

Kogami was thoughtful at this, Poison noticed this and continued to explain. "There's also something more Kiyoshi." Poison showed him the recordings of the time when Hunter used Lightning Pass leaving Kogami surprised. "Revolver please I need you to disconnect from Link Vrains for a moment I have to discuss something with Poison."

Revolver fulfilled the order and disappeared from the site leaving the two alone. "Do you think it's the Zero model?" Kogami asked Poison, but Poison did not know what to answer because he was not sure. "It's impossible that he survived. I'll look in my files 10 years ago to see if it matches the energy pattern. "

"That duelist also uses the cards that Hokuto made." Poison's words surprised Kogami. "The archetype that is part of the cyberse?"

"Yes and I also think a variant to Storm Access, I still do not know how he did it but I'm sure he reconfigured the datastorm to create that monster."

"I'll give you this task, old friend." Kogami exclaimed as he put his hand back on his shoulder. "There is also something, Revolver is ready to be the first individual to receive the Stormacess when it is finished."

"You should have stopped it is too dangerous for him," Kogami said.

"Revolver is an adult who can make his decisions, Kiyoshi and you also know that I would never hurt him knowing he is your son." Poison exclaimed, Kogami only sighed and then wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I do not want my own suffering for the mistakes I've made, I've already lost one and I do not want to lose the only one I have left."

"I'll try to talk to him." Kogami exclaimed, Poison put his right hand on the shoulder of the leader of the knights. "He just tries to help you, do not be so hard on him."

"I will try, thank you Murasaki." While Kogami thanked his friend a new figure materialized he was a man with a distinctive suit of the knights and had a mask on his right eye. "Poison I have already managed to finish the Another virus."

"Good, because soon we'll need to use it," Poison exclaimed.

* * *

It has been a day since Yuritzi and Zero-Q had faced the knight, now faces a much bigger challenge. "Everything is ready?" Exclaimed the Ai who asked with concern, Yuritzi nodded to confirm.

"I just need to make the last adjustments and soon it will be ready, now I just need the gloves." The girl said while she put on her kitchen gloves and with both hands she took the stove from the electric stove with which she cooked the food. "Now I can start eating."

The girl had a plate of curry on the table that was ready to devour and when she finally tasted it she went straight to the bathroom to vomit what was in her mouth. Ai was surprised by this to later see the ingredients that were used. "Oh, I see you abused the salt and this is not pepper, this is sugar."

"How can you confuse those two things?" Asked Zero-Q, Yuritzi who was still in the bathroom just opened the door to give a murderous look against the Ai causing it to hide in the dueling disc. "I should have bought curri in the corner, why the hell did I listen to her."

"Because you have to eat something other than just junk food." Ai shouted for Yuritzi to return to show the murderous look of before. "You know you do not cook and you force me to make my own food, Zero-Q."

"It's for your own good, Yuritzi you know that the better fed you are, the better hunters you will be." Zero-Q exclaimed, this only made the girl look sideways and pouted. "Besides, whenever I show you you never end up learning anything."

"Okay, yeah, I'm a mess in the kitchen but you also have to admit that you're a bad teacher to be one of the most advanced AI." Yuritzi affirmed, but before Zero-Q could answer he had received a message. "It's Playmaker could already decode the frequency you gave it."

"Is everything ready?" Asked Yuritzi, the Ai nodded to confirm, "Let's hurry up and stop wasting Zero-Q time!" The duelist shouted. "We'll finish this when we get back." Zero-Q exclaimed.

"Or maybe I'll buy some real food," Yuritzi whispered but the AI heard it. "You are despicable!"

...

A person dressed in a purple hoodie with black was walking through a park observed around him until he noticed someone sitting on a bench that dressed like a hoodie but it was gray. The subject of the purple hoodie sat on the bench that It was behind the other subject, none of them looked directly.

"Take." The guy in the gray hoodie said as he threw, he threw a small device in the back which the one in the purple took. "A voice-altering, ingenious." Said the purple one while using the device.

"We have to be cautious Playmaker, our enemies are smart and it gets stronger. "Exclaimed the guy in the gray hood. "We have enemies in common but even so I can not call you an ally. Because 1. I do not know what your motivations or your agenda are, 2. How do I know that you secretly do not work for the Knights?, 3. I do not even know the name you use for your avatar. "

As much as she hated the way Playmaker expressed herself, she knew she had a good point. "You can call me Lightning Hunter and yes, I understand your concerns but I'm not here to be your enemy."

"But I do not want you to think I'll be a kind of asistant for you either, we'll work separately and try to inform you about the Knights." Lightning affirmed. "I agree on that, then this will only be one of many meetings?"

"Yes, this meetings will be to exchange information and it will only be done when one of the two has some progress in our struggle." Ligtning said.

"Do you have more allies?" Playmaker asked.

"Why you ask?"

"During the duel I noticed that you were talking to someone, is it some kind of ally of yours? "

"No one you should know about right now." Lightning exclaimed, trying to cover up Zero-Q. "I saw the duel against Go Onizuka. The guy does not look like a Knight Of Hanoi but why did he want to fight with you? "

"It's complicated, because you mention it?"

"I find it strange, because why he wanted to claim the AI then or how the hell did he know you had it?" Lightning's question resonated with Playmaker and took interest. "I'll have to go, I'll make sure to investigate more about the next attack by the knights." Lightning said as he got up from the bench to retire.

"Kusanagi do you heard this?" Yusaku said while communicating on a communicator.

...

Lightning Hunter was sitting in a building watched by people in Link Vrains, Zero-Q was coming out of her dueling disk "Hey, why did not you tell Playmaker about me?"

"It's still not the right time Zero. "Hunter said." In addition we still do not know him well enough and we do not know if he is really one of the children. "

"You know he also did the three reasons just like Mom." Hunter run his hands to hear what the AI said. "Maybe it's a coincidence ... I hope so."

"Well changed the subject, can we re-discuss your cooking skills?" Zero-Q exclaimed, Hunter just sighed "Please do not-He's here." The duelist stopped as I watched Face walk down the street.

"Junk, do not believe this is over." Zero-Q yelled, Yuritzi just laughed at the Ai as it fell from the ceiling. Face was walking through the alleys of Link Vrains trying to find new customers until he was dragged by hands that had his mouth covered by his trying to scream.

Face could see that it was Hunter and the expression on his face could not be more angry. "Why are you doing these things? Do you know that people have other means of communication?" The broker exclaimed, Hunter just ignored him. "I will need a favor from you, I want information from the criminal organizations that help the knights."

"I'm just an intermediary, those things do not reveal them to me," Face said. "But I know someone who knows someone who can give you the information they're looking for."

"Who?"

"He calls himself Underworld is a trafficker in Link Vrains. He smuggles merchandise and is involved with a gang that helps recruit people for knights. "Face exclaimed as she pulled out a shiny object and handed it to Hunter." This is your last location. "

"I think I deserve something in return, you know how to offer my services," said Face. "I'll give it to you if underworld ends up being the one I'm looking for."

"Ugh ... as you like." The intermediary exclaimed annoyed as Hunter disappeared from the network.

...

"So he calls himself Lightning Hunter?" Kusanagi exclaimed while he was talking to Yusaku who confirmed his question. "Already in case we have to face the knights and now also this guy."

"He said he did not want to be our enemy, so I can not say if his intentions are really he wants to use us or if he really wants to join us." Yusaku said. "He also wants us to work separately and have meetings often."

"Did you tell him I work with you?" Kusanagi asked, Yusaku shook his head.

"So, why do not you have a duel with him and find out?" Ai proclaimed, Yusaku thought for a moment what he was saying. "What Ai says is not a bad idea Yusaku."

"I never have bad ideas," Ai exclaimed proudly as Kusanagi laughed with this one. "Sometimes you're something dumb."

"EY!" The furious Ai screamed while Kusanagia still laughed at her, Yusaku was thoughtful about that decision to fight with Hunter. "Maybe it's a good idea, just so I can get some information out of him." Yusaku said.

* * *

Hunter was in front of the doors of a cargo hold in Link Vrains. She materialized the same drone that I used earlier to spy on the conversation of Face and the knight of Hanoi. "Scan the area and see how many signs of life there are." The drone rose above the building and began to scan the area outside of the building. East.

When the drone finished scanning it returned to its owner. "I miss the code that protected the place seems to have been penetrated not less than 40 minutes ago. "Zero-Q exclaimed who finished analyzing the data of the drone, Hunter knocked on the door but his hand only transferred it.

Hunter stepped through the door and found a computer that emitted a light that created the illusion that there was a door. The place was full of merchandise and boxes, the duelist began to run it but before active to his drone so that it scanned the place again.

The duelist walked through the corridors as she watched Underworld. "Did the drone find anything?" Hunter asked the AI. "Nothing is just three signatures, yours and two others."

"Where are the other two?" Hunter asked the AI "It's a few meters away, just keep going and be careful." The duelist listened to continue walking cautiously in the place.

He stopped when he heard a voice and hid in one of the boxes to not be seen, also turned off the drone so that it would not be discovered. Hunter observed two people, one of them crushing the other's neck with his legs. "I need the information you got from the knights now."

"I already told you I can not reveal any of that, they would cut my head if I revealed that kind of information." The guy said with a simple cowboy avatar. "You are not revealed to me much Underworld, I would really betray your queen Underworld." Exclaimed a girl who wore a two-toned (dark red and black) skintight suit that is worn with a long red scarf, a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes mixed with boots that sport metal heels and toes, Red gloves, and an iron red mask with hearts.

"Then I will have to take it from you by force." The redhead said as she materialized a cane from her hands and then activated her electric function to try to nail her to the man but was stopped by Hunter's whip who took the cane from her hands. "Who dares to bother the Red Queen."

"Leave it!" Hunter yelled, the Red Queen just smirk. "I do not have time for this, but you look interesting. "The Queen exclaimed, Hunter used his whip against her but was stopped by an energy field.

"Do not waste my time with physical attacks I only accept duel and if you want to face me I can accept it but not now." The red queen materialized a square object and handed it to Hunter. "If I defeat you, you will give me Underworld and the information that has?"

"Do not worry, I'm a queen, I always keep my promises." The red queen said as she disappeared with Underworld leaving Hunter with the item she had given him. "Scan the item, Zero-Q."

Zero-Q analyzed the object with his hands. "It's an invitation. DROP IT AND DISCONNECT NOW!" The object shone with intensity, hunter threw it to the other side as it disappeared from Link Vrains.

...

Yuritzi was in her bed when she returned to the real world, began to inhale and exhale forcefully while touching her chest to feel her heart rate. "What was that Zero?" The girl shouted. "It was a bomb ... but luckily I was able to extract the information on time."

"She wants to have a duel with you soon in Link Vrains." Zero said, Yuritzi only sighed to fall asleep from the fatigue of the experience she had. "Yes, it's too late, you better sleep Yuritzi."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reviews.**_

 _ **Lindia fullmoon: Thanks and i will do it but also remeber that the knitghts or even Playmaker knows that Hunter is a girl.**_

 _ **Plothand: Thanks for the archetype name and yeah this gonna be the first part for the duel.**_

 _ **In case I wrote this chapter quickly, it has some spelling mistakes please let me know.**_

* * *

Red Queen was sitting in a throne half red and black in a room of the same colors, was observed underoworld while it was electrified by a machine. The queen stood up from the throne to face him. "Do you think you can talk, Underworld?"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything but please ..." The pain cries of underworld were melodies for the queen who was glad that finally his victim spoke. "They informed me that they are working on some kind of virus and on a plan to spread it."

"Nothing is clear yet and nobody is sure how the Knights of Hanoi will do it." The man exclaimed.

"Interesting but you know it's not what I'm looking for Underworld." Red Queen materialized the same coarse he had used before with his encounter with Hunter. "This will not kill you but it would be a good punishment for disappointing your queen." She pressed coarse on the man and vanished completely.

Another new figure was materialized to the field was a man dressed as a buffoon that like Queen the costume of his avatar was Red for one half and black in the other, he prostrated before her to greet her. "My queen as always is good to have her presence."

"Claus, nice to see you, why have you come to me, servant?" Exclaimed the queen, who was smiling when she saw the clown.

"It is to let you know that you are still pending your Duel against the individual."

"He never told me his name, any idea of who he is?" The queen said, Claus materialized some screens and the queen could clearly observe Hunter's duel against the knight of Hanoi. "Then the fight against the knights?"

"Yes my lady but we still do not know his name yet." Claus exclaimed.

"Do not worry, I'll find a way to find him, my dear Claus. "The queen said." For now I will disconnect, inform you when we move and also take care to return to Underworld. Claus prostrated again to hear the words of the queen before it disappeared.

...

In a dark room there was only one glow that disappeared instantly revealed to a teenage red haired girl who wore the same school suit as Yuritzi and Yusaku but wore black stockings under her skirt.

The girl checked her watch on her arm. "I need to get to school soon."

* * *

Yuritzi finished her first classes of the day and was sitting on the roof, checked something on her tablet while she had her duel disc outside, Zero-Q looked at the girl. "Hey, did you find any information?"

"Not much, I only find vague information on the web and nothing important," exclaimed the girl while sighing. "What time did you say it was the duel?"

"In the information of the object indicated that she would be the one who would tell you when it is." Zero-Q exclaimed. "Hey Yuritzi, is it necessary that you have to use the Voice override when you are in Link Vrains?"

"I say it's bad that people think you're a woman in Link Vrains?"

"Because I want my identity be kept secret at all times ... also can not speak without the voice modulator, you know." Exclaimed Yuritzi who blushed with shame as he felt Ai.

"Oh yes, your problems with interacting. Sorry Yuritzi. "The AI apologized but before Yuritzi could accept his apology he hid the dueling disk in his backpack because someone was coming through the door.

"Yuritzi Scmidt?" Said a redhead girl in front of the duelist. Yuritzi nodded to confirm. "My name is Akane and I am the student in charge of discipline, I need you to come with me now."

Yuritzi was walking behind the girl as he followed her through the hallways of the school. "I do not see many students as vague as you and Yusaku Fujiki." The girl exclaimed as she walked. "That's why I'll take care that you two lazy stop wasting time, if only I could find the other one."

"Since when the director lets you wear pants and not skirt ?, Do you have an excuse or something like that?" Akane said, Yuritzi only denied with his hands. "Then why do not you wear the school skirt?"

"Eh ... I do not like it ..." Yuritzi exclaimed in low tones as she blushed, Akane just rolled her eyes with the girl's words.

"Next time I want you to come with a skirt."

Both stopped to the doors of a room and Akane opened it to reveal a club with 6 students of which there were 5 boys and one girl. "Guys, I want to introduce you to Yuritzi Schmidt, she will join the duels club."

"It's a pleasure to have you with us, Miss Schmidt, my name is Aoi Zaisen." Said the girl with light brown hair in a bob-cut and yellow eyes. Her standard attire is a uniform that consists of a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim, which she wears over a light yellow jumper in a dry tone. Yuritzi greeted her.

"You do not look like a duelist," said a short chubby boy with green hair who was short.

"Shima that's not a way to introduce yourself to a student!" Akane shouted at Naoki who was scared to hear her.

"Excuse me miss and new girl." Said Naoki distressed.

"I hope you get it right, now if you excuse me, I have to go." Akane exclaimed as she went.

"Miss Akane, why are you leaving? You are also in the duels club. "Said one of the guys who wore glasses.

"This time I will have to retire, Mr. President, I have to look for Yusaku Fujiki and I have some outstanding classes." Akane exclaimed. "But next time I'll be with you. "

"Woah, she can be tough sometimes." Naoki exclaimed seeing that Akane had already left the room. "As a new girl can you show us your duel disc and your deck?"

"Shima, do not rush her." Aoi called the boy's attention. Yuritzi took his deck and his dueling disk from his backpack to show it to the class.

"Hey, that's the old model." Naoki affirmed as he watched the dueling disc. Yuritzi passed his deck to Aoi for review.

"Your deck is somewhat outdated and you have no monsters links or that comes from the extra deck." Aoi affirmed while reviewing the cards. "You have not had many duels right?"

Yuritzi nodded shyly to affirm Aoi's question, Naoki observed how shy the girl was. "You do not know how to talk or what's wrong with you?"

"I'm ... shy and I'm not used to talking, I'm sorry." Yuritzi said as he apologized.

"Do not worry, it's our fault for not knowing about your problem." The boy wearing glasses exclaimed, "And Naoki please be more careful with our new member."

Naoki just sighed and again apologized to Yuritzi, he accepted his apology with a somewhat weak smile. Meanwhile Akane walked through the halls of the school wanted by Yusaku until he stopped when he heard a call on his phone. "What's going on?"

"Interesting, it would be a good place to face my opponent and a good place to capture Playmaker as well." Akane exclaimed while smiling.

* * *

Yuritzi was sitting alone near the Kusanagi Hotdog stand after spending all day at the school and the duel club. This was eating a hotdog while watching how Kusanagi was serving his clientele.

"Hey, Yuritzi how did it go?" Zero-Q said while he was still in the girl's backpack.

"It was not me too, as you think, it was shameful but not so bad at least ... .. the worst part is that I have to go back." The girl sighed as Ai laughed. "I know you laugh at me, do you know that you will pay me one day?"

"Do not forget our discussion about your cooking skills," exclaimed the Ai, as people gathered in front of the screen in the center, "why is Yuritzi gathering?"

"BLUE ANGEL !" the crowd shouted while watching on the screen the idol mounted on his Hoverboard as he moved through the data, he has long blue hair which reaches his chest and is tied into two long strands with blue ribbons. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue choker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and dark blue thigh-high socks.

Yuritzi watched the screen next to the crowd saw Blue Angel "Hey, I see you enjoyed the show with the others." Kusanagi exclaimed who was behind Yuritzi, the girl nodded her head.

...

"We are ready my queen." Claus exclaimed who was on the roof of a building next to a girl dressed as a clown and Red Queen who was watching Blue Angel while making his show, this with a snap of his fingers ordered them both to disperse .

"Hello everyone, Blue Angel is here to give you a magical spectacular duel." Blue angel shouted, from his hoverboard. Two people followed behind her on hoverboards as well. "Apparently they are my challengers."

"We're here to beat you Blue An-" Before he could finish he was taken from his hoverboard by Claus who used a harpoon to get him out of the place, the other challenger watched with fear until it was thrown by the third minion of Red Queen.

"But what's up!" Blue Angel yelled as she saw Claus approaching her until they both corralled the idol on both fronts. "Who are you?"

"We're just simple servants," Claus said.

"Servants, but whose?" Blue Angel shouted as Red Queen appeared on her red Hoverboard in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blue Angel, my name is Red Queen and I'll need your help on something." Red Queen exclaimed. Before Blue Angel could answer she was pulled from her Hoverboard by Claus and the third Red Queen servant who had beaten her with his hoverboards. "Well done my servants."

Blue Angel fell to the bottom of Link Vrains and could only close her eyes because fear invaded her until she was rescued by hunter who took her by the hand. "Who are you?" Exclaimed the idol. Hunter did not answer him because he should make sure she was in a safe place first.

"Claus take charge." The queen was ordering and Claus nodded and went to attack Hunter and Blue Angel but Playmaker stopped him with his hoverboard.

"He is also here, your plan work my dear Claus."

"Queen !" Hunter exclaimed while still holding Blue Angel's hand and then returning it to his Hoverboard. "Get away from here now, Blue Angel."

"You will not be able to stop the three of them, even with the help of Playmaker." The idol shouted "I also have to get even with some of them for throwing me out."

"She's right, my servants and I against you and the pathetic troop." The queen exclaimed, her other servant appeared at her side. "Take care of Blue Angel, Bufona."

Queen other servant nodded as she and Blue Angel moved to another place leaving her alone with Hunter. "Claus, bring me Playmaker and his AI while I solve this." the queen exclaimed from her comunicator.

"Do you have the data?" Hunter exclaimed causing the Queen to smile and materialize an object to show Hunter.

"It's all I could get out of it." The queen said to then save it again. "But you have to promise me something first in case I win. You must become my slave. "

Hunter nodded and activated his dueling disc. The queen smiled at Hunter's attitude and both were preparing for the duel. "DUEL!" They shouted.

 ** _Red-Queen LP 4000 Hands: 4 (VS.) Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand:5_**

 ** _Turn 1: Red Queen_**

 ** _Red Queen LP :4000 Hand: 4_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP :4000 Hand: 4_**

"I will begin first, I will summon Black Thieves to my field." A man dressed in black with a knife appeared next to the queen.

 ** _Black Thieves 500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect_**

"Then I'll leave a card facedown and finish." Red Queen exclaimed as the last card she played materialized. Hunter analyzed his opponent's play which made the queen take interest. "Do you still know you have not told me your name?"

"My name is Lightning Hunter." Hunter exclaimed, the Queen seemed even more interested in her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lightning Hunter, I hope you're a promising servant."

 ** _Turn 2: Lightning Hunter_**

 ** _Red Queen LP: 4000 Hand: 2_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

"Draw, I will summon Liger Panzer in my field." The duelist exclaimed while a robot robot with guns in the back materialized in the field.

 ** _Liger Panzer 1600 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Machine / Effect_**

"When I have another Mechajaeger monster in my field I can summon Tranx Canon 7 to the field." A robot with cannons in his hands appeared in front of Liger.

 ** _Tranx Canon 7 2200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Machine / Effect_**

"I will activate the Tranx Canon 7 ability and discard the two cards in my hand to take two new cards from my deck." Hunter exclaimed as he discarded the cards she had in hand and drew two more.

"The circuit that guides my freedom appears." Hunter used his hands to make a portal appear in front of them. "The conditions of the summoning are two monstrous effects." His two monsters turned to energy and passed through two of the portal's arrows. "Go to my flame hunter, Red Jaeger."

 ** _Red Jaeger 2000 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Machine / Link_**

A new red Robot materialized in front of Hunter. "The effect of Liger Panzer is activated, it lets me summon a MechaJaeger monster from my graveyard if it has been used as material for a Link Summon, Dron Klein emerges."

 ** _Dron Klein 200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Machine / Effect_**

"Circuit that guides my freedom." The portal again opened for little Klein and Red Jaeger to become energy. "The conditions are at least two monsters effects arises Mecha Jaeger: King Fenrir."

 ** _Mecha Jaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Machine / Link_**

His metal champion came to the field with his hammer shown impressive next to his owner. Red Queen was not surprised at this she just smiled at the monster. I will activate the King fenrir effect that allows me to return a monster from my cemetery, Red Jaeger emerges again. "

 ** _Red Jaeger 2000 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Machine / Link_**

"I'll leave a card face down and then attack with Fenrir." The monster used his hammer and with it he could destroy Black Thieve, causing the queen to cover herself.

 ** _Red Queen LP: 1800- 4000 = 2200_**

"I like what I see, but it will not be enough. When Black Thieve is destroyed I can summon another copy of it to the field. "Queen exclaimed as another copy of her monster materialized to the field in defense mode. "Then I will activate my trap card moved from the king that allows me to finish the battle phase and add a Dinasthief to my hand."

"I finish my turn," Hunter exclaimed.

 **Turn _3: Red Queen_**

 ** _Red Queen LP: 2200 Hand: 3_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 1_**

"Draw, first from my hand I will activate the Dynasthief effect: Black Archduke that allows me to destroy it and then summon a monster from your graveyard to my field, I will take your Tranx-Canon 7." Hunter's monster materialized in front of the queen .

 ** _Tranx Canon 7 2200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Machine / Effect_**

"Open the circuit that will lead my new reign." The queen opened a portal. "Conditions at least it's a monster effect." Tranx canon turned energy and stepped to the arrow above. "Raise Dinasthief: Red Prince."

 ** _Dynasthief: Red Prince 1500 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top / Warrior / Link_**

"Why she'll have summoned him right in Fenrir's arrow." Hunter thought when he saw the prince with white hair and a coarse hair.

"I'll activate my field card, the reign of thieves. While this card is in the field I can destroy a monster in my field and have a Dynasthief monster return to my field from my graveyard, dismiss Black Thieve and Black Archduke emerges. "The thief disappeared to show a sovereign in black robes.

 ** _Dynasthief: Black Archduke 500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect_**

"Now I will activate the Red Prince effect, for the amount of Dynasthief monster that I have in the field I can take a card that is in the same column as this one. It's time for Fenrir to serve me as their new owner. "The prince shot a bolt of energy with his coarse that caused Fenrir to materialize in the queen's field.

 ** _Mecha Jaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Machine / Link_**

"I think I like your monster looks awesome and you see it shows power. I'll leave a face-down card and Fenrir destroys your owner's monster." Fenrir used his Mace to hit Red Jaeger and send him flying.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 300- 4000 = 3700_**

"Now attack Black Archduke." The direct duke with his rough hit Hunter in the face with this making the duelist lose balance.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 500-3700 = 3200_**

"Attack you too, my prince." The prince shot an energy bolt at Hunter direct, causing the duelist to hold his legs. "You should start asking for clemency so that it ends soon with you." The queen exclaimed as she went mocked Hunter's status.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP 1500-3200 =1700_**

"I need to think about something or my next turn will be over. "Hunter thought while watching the Queen's field." And fast. "


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reviews:**_

 ** _Diabolic Tracer:Thanks and yes, is that English is not my first language and I use the translator that sometimes is not accurate with some words, also i always try to put all the cards at the end of the chapter but sometimes time dont let me. I also gonna try to make chapters more longers._**

 ** _Plot Hand: Thanks i will try to do that._**

 ** _Note: I will change the effect of Last Device to be only machine monsters._**

* * *

Akane was worried with her arms crossed watching a door while waiting for results. After a while a doctor came out of the door and looked at Akane and just nodded sideways causing the girl to enter the room. "Mom!"

The girl ran to the bed of a red-haired woman who was connected to a machine in her last moments, the woman held Akane's hand and it was holding them tightly. "Mother i do not want you to leave."

"I'll have to do it ... But you do not want to say you're not alone." The woman stopped holding her daughter's hand and had given her a small red ring in her hands. "It's your time, my little one, to take responsibility. of this family. "

"Finish the job that I could not finish and make the name of this family big again." The woman exclaimed while wiping the tears from her daughter's face. "Please take care, my little one."

"I'll do it, Mom." Akane shouted as the woman closed her eyes, a man with a red and black mask approached the girl and put her hands on his shoulder. "Claus, tell me what was my mother's last job?"

"This day is to mourn the death of the queen my beloved princess, then we can talk about it." Exclaimed the subject, the girl just pressed her fists and then look at Claus in the face while tears came from his eyes.

"No, I'll cry to my mother when I finish her last job and only after she can rest in peace." Akane exclaimed, wiping her tears, Claus nodded his head.

"As you wish, we can plan your coronation quick-." Claus stopped by Akane.

"It has to be right now, it's time for a new new Red Queen to rise up."Akane took the ring her mother gave her, to give it to Claus. "Without ceremony or anything like that."

"Understood." Claus was exclaiming, while the girl was on her knees.

"Akane Himura, after the death of the fifty-fifth Red Queen and for the powers invested that her mother conferred on me. I declare it as the next Red Quenn. "Claus squeezed the center of the ring which caused it to start shining and then put it on the girl's middle finger. She felt a slight burn on her finger so that she would only clench her teeth because of the pain she felt until the pain stopped, then she removed the ring from her finger leaving a burn mark. "Long live to the new Red Queen."

* * *

"I finish my turn and Fenrir is sent to the cemetery. I hope your next move is good. "The red queen exclaimed, Hunter stood up to stay on her hoverboard.

"Why are you interested in knights?" Hunter said.

"That's something you should not know, but since you'll be my new slave, I'll make an exception." Red Queen shouted. "I'm just looking for the treasure the knights are looking for."

"Treasure of the knights?" Hunter said until she realized what the queen wanted. "You mean the AI?"

"Precisely my dear Hunter, I'm looking for them in my own interest," Hunter proclaimed as she raised her arm up and clenched her fists. "Everything to fulfill one last wish."

 _ **Turn 4: Lightning Hunter**_

 _ **Red Queen LP: 2200 Hand: 1**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 1700 Hand: 1**_

"Draw, you'll have to step on me first." Hunter exclaimed as she took a card from her deck. "First I'll summon Electrode Hunter." The hunter with the white raincoat and the rifle materialized on the field.

 ** _Hunter 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Machine / Effect Electrode_**

"When Electrode Hunter is summoned to the field I can summon a level two monster from my deck to my field, Proto Hunter comes up." A small hunter with a cape and two electric crossbows emerged onto the field.

 ** _Proto hunter 100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Machine / Effect_**

"Congratulations, but those monsters will not do anything against me." exclaimed the queen.

"I have not finished yet. The circuit that guides my freedom appears. "exclaimed the hunter while a beam of energy opened a portal." Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least one level 2 or 1 monster. I set one monster Proto hunter in the Link Marker! Circuit combine! Link Summon !, Get ready to defeat your prey Electric Discharger "

 ** _Electric discharger 1800 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom / Machine / Link_**

A Robot with two guns between the shoulders and humanoid shaped emerged at the Yuritzi field, the Queen was not surprised with her movement. "At least you summoned him in the other extra monster zone in which my prince is not targeted."

"When proto hunter is sent to the graveyard, I can add a machine monster to my hand from my deck." Hunter exclaimed. "Then I will use the Electric Discharger effect, as long as I have a monster on its arrow, once per turn I can destroy one of your monsters in the field and cause damage equal to its attack points." Discharger used the cannons on his shoulders and fired a shock of energy at Prince.

"The second effect of my spell field Reign Of Thieves is activated, once per turn monsters Dynathief can not be destroyed in battles or by the effects of my opponent's cards and i will not take any damage of result of this." An energy barrier covered Prince prevented from being destroyed. Hunter clenched her fists while the Queen just smiled. "That's wrong, but you can still attack me, if you wish."

"Why is she inviting me to attack her? It's obvious that she's played with me but if I attack her with Electrode Hunter I can add a monster to my hand and have more advantage in my next turn but the possibility still exists." Hunter hesitated in her head as She was agitated. "Damn it, I'll attack Black Archduke with Electric Discharger." Discharger fired a beam of energy from his cannons at vaporizing Black Archduke and caused the queen to cover her arms.

 ** _Red Queen LP: 1400-2200 = 800_**

"Electrode Hunter destroys her Prince." Electrode shot with his rifle a beam of energy that went straight to Prince, the queen smiled "I activate my trap Draining Shield, I can stop the attack of your monster and at the same time add the points of Attack of your monster, to my points of life. "A shield of energy protected Prince that caused Aura to surround Red Queen.

 ** _Red Queen LP: 1700 + 800 = 2500_**

"I'll finish myturn." Hunter exclaimed, agitated by the situation. "Damn, I knew it was a trap, because I was so stupid to fall for it." The girl thought as she pressed her fists.

"Yes you have good material to become my new Henchmen, maybe if you behave well you can become my personal dog." Red Queen proclaimed as hunter pressed his fists. "You are showing me that you are not handling the situation. With my next move all this will end. "

...

Meanwhile Playmaker was fighting against Claus, he had Decode Talker in his field and Cyberse Wizard while Claus was on his turn, he had no monsters in his field and his life points were low. "I see that your reputation of truth precedes you Playmaker."

"Why did you and your group attack Blue Angel?" Playmaker exclaimed.

"We did not need her if that bothers you, we wanted you and the other guy."

"Do you also want Ai?" Playmaker asked, Claus nodded his head at the question.

"Yes and the treasure that hides the knights." Claus proclaimed.

"Treasure-" Before Yusaku could answer Kusanagi communicated with him duelist "What's wrong?"

"Blue Angel is fine but he is struggling with the third member and our dear friend Hunter is facing who is apparently the leader." Kusanagi exclaimed "Everything is being broadcast by the same reporter who transmitted your duel with Go."

"We have guests apparently. "Claus said while watching a person with a toad avatar flying with the help of a bird in his head." My queen, I kill them? "He exclaimed while communicating by a transmitter.

"No, let them, I want to make my victory more humiliating for him." The queen said through her communicator, Claus just nodded and returned to his duel with Playmaker.

"Sir, Yamamoto, what do you think he is saying?" The bird asked.

"I'm not sure but do not stop recording, this is good," Sapo said.

"Then Playmaker where we were, yes, your defeat and your AI removed from your duel disc." Claus yelled causing Playmaker to get defensive while riding his Hoverboard.

...

 ** _Turn 5: Red Queen_**

 ** _Red Queen LP: 2500 Hand: 1_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 1700 Hand: 2_**

"Draw." Queen exclaimed as she took a letter, she smiled at the new card she had taken. "I will begin activating my Skill Steal Draw first. By sacrificing half of my life points, it allows us to draw two cards from our deck. "Both draw.

Red Queen LP: 1250

"Now we must show the cards we take and if at least some of the cards are of the same type I can add the ones of the same type that you took, to my hand." Both showed their cards, Hunter took a monster card and a trap while the queen a monster and a magic. "I'm lucky it seems to stay with another of your monsters, then send the rest to the cemetery."

"I'll summon Dron Klein." Red Queen exclaimed as the little drone appeared in the field, Hunter only biting her lips as she watched her monster on the side of Queen's field.

"I will activate from my graveyard the trap that I send to the cemetery, Static Storm that when sent to the cemetery, can cause 500 points of damage to my opponent." Queen's body was surrounded by static causing pain.

 ** _Red Queen LP: 500-1250 = 750_**

"It's still not enough, I will activate the effect of Dron Klein and I will decrease the attack of Electrode Hunter in your field." Dron shot energy over the hunter, weakening him as much as he could.

 ** _Electrode Hunter ATK : 800-1700 = 900_**

"Open the circuit that will lead my new reign." The red queen materialized a portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two effect moonsters I set Dron Klein and Red Prince in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appears, Dynasthief Red Empress."

 ** _Dynathief: Red Empress 1900 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Warrior / Link_**

A queen in a red and black half suit, armed with two swords, emerged onto the field. "When Empress is summoned to the field I can summon a monster from your cemetery with its effects denied and half of its original attack, Return again Mechajaeger King Fenrir "Fenrir returned to one of the Red Empress arrows again.

 _ **Mecha Jaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Machine / Link**_

 ** _Mecha Jaeger: King Fenrir ATK: 1250_**

"Now the effect of Red Empress is activated when I have a monster in one of its arrows this can win its effects until the end of the turn." An aura was growing over empress. "Now I will destroy Fenrir to add half of his original attack to Empress. "The monster split Fenrir in half and absorbed its essence.

 ** _Red Empress ATK: 1250+ 1900 = 3150_**

"Empress Attacks Her Hunter Electrode with Royal Slash." Empress was throwing herself on Electrode Hunter.

"Activate my trap card, last device that allows me to summon a Machine monster from my hand, I call Electrice Jumper." A small battery-shaped creature materialized into the field.

 ** _Electric Jumper 500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Machine / Effect._**

"Then I activate its effect that allows me to destroy it and then no machine monster can not be destroyed in battle, plus all damage in battle is diminished by half." The creature disappeared, creating an aura among the monsters that was in Hunter's field .

"Nice effort, but even then it will not stop Empres from hurting you." Empress charged directly to the monster but did not destroy it but if it caused pressure on Hunter it caused him to almost disengage from her Hoverboard.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 1175-1700 = 525_**

"Whoah, you're a nuisance, I finish my turn." Queen screamed, Hunter just watched Red Queen. "I must say at least you're persistent, what motivates you to continue?"

"Freedom ... That alone motivates me and I will not stop looking for it." Hunter exclaimed, earning just a laugh of mockery from Red Queen.

"Whoah, that does not make sense." The queen said while still mocking Hunter. "You really will be a good servant to me."

 ** _Turn 6: Lightning Hunter._**

 ** _Red Queen LP: 750 Hand: 2_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 525 Hand: 1_**

"Draw." She exclaimed as she took a card from her deck, a small sound was heard from the center of Hunter's dueling disc caused interest in it. It was Zero-Q who wrote. "Hunt the Lightning Hunter thunder."

"I will activate my Skill, Lightning Access that allows me to add a monster to my extra deck when my opponent's life points and mine are below one thousand." A storm was manifesting in the Link Vrains skies and a lightning bolt fell on Hunter who used her hands to take the card that was inside the thunder leaving Queen surprised.

Hunter endured the energy of lightning until it took the form of a card, which hunter took scattering a wave of energy everywhere causing the queen to cover her arms with an excessive amount of energy. "Red Queen, this ends now."

"Open circuit that will guide me to my Freedom." Hunter opened a portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two machine monster.I set the 2 monster, Electric discharger and Electrode hunter in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon !, Capture your prey Green Jaeger." A green robot in the shape of a humanoid and finger-like claws emerged into the field.

 ** _Green Jaeger 2000 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom, Right / Machine / Link_**

"When Green Jaeger is summoned to the field, I can deny the effect of all face-up magical and trap cards in your field." Jaeger used his hands to create a wave that formed an aura on Queen's field card. "Then, activate the Last Device effect in the cemetery. I'll banish her so that Fenrir can return to the field. "

 ** _Wick Jaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Machine / Link_**

"The monsters that are in one of Green Jaeger's arrows gain 500 attack points." An aura surrounding Fenrir caused him to roar with ferocity.

 ** _Mechajaeger King Fenrir Atk 500+ 2300 = 2800_**

"It's impossible," the queen exclaimed with fear.

"Fenrir attacks his monster. Shocker Electrode! "Fenrir used his mace which hit empress causing an explosion that brought Red Queen out of his Hoverboard. But it was rescued by hunter who took her hands just in time before she fell.

 _ **Red Queen LP: 900-750 = 0**_

Meanwhile Playmaker had already defeated Claus and Blue Angel was still battling with the third servant of the queen. "Damn the queen and Claus were defeated." The servant exclaimed while materializing an object with his hands. "We will then face Blue Angel."

"Wait what?" Blue Angel exclaimed before a wave of energy caused her to cover her eyes with a wave of energy that had manifested almost causing the idol to fall off her hoverboard. "What the hell was that?"

"This is the data I promised you about the knights," the queen exclaimed as Hunter held an orb made of data in her hands. "I think with this I pay my promise."

"At least it shows some emotion, today you defeated a queen." Queen exclaimed but Hunter only looked at the orb. Queen just rolled her eyes and kissed hunter on her helmet, causing it to fall back. "Take it as a sign of good luck and we'll meet again soon."

Red Queen was disconnected and only Hunter remained in the place, until Playmaker appeared behind it. "Who was she Hunter?"

"A thief, I'll explain the details later." Hunter exclaimed because she was about to disconnect from Link Vrains until Playmaker took her by the arm. The girl watched him. "What do you want?"

"Hunter-" Before Playmaker could finish, Blue Angel appeared and demanded an answer for what happened. "Who were those subjects and what happens here Playmaker?"

Hunter was able to break free from Playmaker and then disconnect from Link Vrains leaving Playmaker and Blue Angel alone. "Who was he?" Asked the idol, but Playmaker only disconnected leaving her completely alone.

* * *

Yuritzi was preparing a bowl of curry again while Zero-Q was watching her in the kitchen. "Well Yuritzi, this seems to be perfect." Yuritzi nodded to the AI "I think you're ready to try it. "

The girl took her cup and put the curry in it to take a seat at the table. "You were well in Hoy Yuritzi's duel and as you said it is better that I hide in your dueling disc so they does not discover me." Zero-Q said with joy.

"I made some mistakes in this, I took my trap from turn one and did not even activate it. "The girl said with sorrow.

"But at least you managed to beat it and that's fine, because we have the data."

"I think that's a good thing if you say it." The girl said as she took a spoonful of the curry. She had a certain reaction when she tasted it that caused her to throw the plate out the window. "How can I still let you force me to cook?"

"I think a better serious question is why you're still a mess in the kitchen." Ai exclaimed furiously as she continued to argue with her mistress.

...

A few hours passed and Yuritzi was in her bed awake, hyperventilated and sweating as she looked her hands that was agitated for no reason, could not even close them.

The girl was in a worse state when she noticed that she was bleeding from her ears. "What's happened to me?"

* * *

 _ **OC cards(I will gonna put the other ones later:**_

 _ **Monster:**_

 ** _Green Jaeger._**

 ** _[2000 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Top, Bottom, Right / Machine / Link]_**

 ** _Monster effect: When this card is summoned you can deny the effect of all magic face up cards or traps of your opponent until the end of the turn. If a monster is on one of the arrows on this card it gains 500 attack points._**

 ** _Electric Jumper_**

 ** _500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Machine / Effect_**

 ** _Monster Effect: (Quick Effect) You can sacrifice this card and at the same time no machine monster can be destroyed in battle for this turn. Also the damage that you will receive by the attack is diminished by half._**

 ** _Proto hunter_**

 ** _[100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Machine / Effect]_**

 ** _Monster Effect: If this card is sent to your graveyard you can add a Mechajaeger monster level 4 or lower to your hand._**

 ** _Dynathief: Red Empress_**

 ** _1900 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Warrior / Link_**

 ** _Monster effect: If this card was summon due to a monster Dynathief you can take a monster from your opponent's graveyard and summon it to the field with its effects denied and half its attack points. When a monster is in one of the Link Makers of this card, takes its effects until the end of the turn._**

 ** _Dynasthief: Red Prince_**

 ** _[1500 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top / Warrior / Link]_**

 ** _Monster effect: Once per turn depending on how many monster you have in your card field, select a monster or magic card or trap of your opponent have that in the same column as arrow of this card until the end of the turn is goes to the graveyard._**

 ** _Dynasthief: Black Archduke_**

 ** _[500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect]_**

 ** _Monster effect: You can discard this card from your hand and then take a monster from your opponent's graveyard to summon it in your field with its effects denied and you can not attack with this one._**

 ** _Black Thieves_**

 ** _[500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect]_**

 ** _Monster effect: When this card is destroyed in battle you can summon another Black Thieves from your deck._**

 ** _Spell and Trap Cards._**

 ** _Reign Of Thieves._**

 ** _Spell card_**

 ** _Effect: Once per turn you can sacrifice a monster in your field and then summon a Dynathief to the field from your graveyard. Once per turn you can deny destruction by battle or effects of cards to monsters Dynathief also do not take damage because of this._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **Linda Fullmoon: Thanks dude.**_

 _ **Plothand: It gonna be explained why she was bleeding. And use this song "Aimer Last Stardust".**_

 _ **Note: Thanks to And then the sky for helping me in this chapter. Thank you dude**_

 _ **Note 2: Im still acepting OC decks if people want to send me.**_

* * *

"Hold her by her extremities do not let her move her legs, leave only her arms." A man said as Yuritzi who was holding a dueling disc in a white room, was being held by her legs to the ground by her mother. "Start of the third week of the Zero Ignis project. Zero has made good progress even though he has lost the allocated duels, enough information has been gathered for the preliminary analysis."The man exclaimed while recording on a video camera on the other side of the room.

"If my hypothesis next to those of Dr. Kogami is correct, forcing test subjects into a situation in which they will express different kinds of emotions in an extreme way will cause the program itself. The man said while still looking at the camera. "Minerva continued with the latest adjustments."

Minerva put a helmet with a viewer on the head of Yuritzi, not wanting this to happen, the girl tried to prevent the object from being placed on her. However, in the end it was all meaningless as the woman was able to force it on her anyway. "It's for your own good, little one."Is she going to use the cards that Hokuto created?"Minerva asked as she waited for her husband to answer her behind the window.

"You can do it, remember that they are still experimental."

"Understood, just let me finish the last preparations and we'll be ready." The woman proclaimed, as she gazed at the face of the girl in front of her. "Three reasons to live, Three reasons to fight, Three reasons to become the hunter. Without them you will die." Yuritzi nodded and then the woman left the room and left the girl alone.

"You can start the test." The man pressed some keys and in the room where Yuritzi was, a screen was shown on the ceiling. "Activate level 5 of the difficulty."

The screen turned on causing the girl to become frightened, she tried to get back up, however she ended up collapsing to the parents just looked disappointed. "Get up and start the duel." Minerva exclaimed from a transmitter.

Yuritzi got up and lit her dueling disc to fight against the machine. After three long duels of which the girl was tired, the screen used its last monster to attack the girl directly causing her to fall to the floor and an electric wave around her body causing the girl to scream in pain.

Her parents approached after the static left her body and injected something into her neck causing her to begin to bleed from the ears and mouth. "The nanobots will be responsible for analyzing your body." The man exclaimed while Yuritzi closed her eyes.

...

Yuritzi was in the bathtub attempting to wipe away the night's blood. her hands were not shaking but she was tired because she had been locked up for more than two hours and it was time to go to school but what worried her the most was the possibility that Zero-Q would find out.

The girl came out of the bathroom and put on a towelbut first she uncorked the tub so that the blood that was left would go through the sewer. After that her went to her room where Zero-Q was still sleeping in the dueling disc, the girl did not want to wake her up and went to dress.

The girl finished dressing and Zero-Q came out of her dueling disk while yawning, "Hey, you woke up early, Yuritzi," exclaimed the cheerful Ai. "Before going to sleep yesterday, I checked the information we had obtained from Red Queen".

"Virus?" The girl asked.

"I'm still not sure what this virus is." The Ai said. "But I'm sure Face will know more about this, if we pay her a visit this afternoon after school."

"It's a good idea Zero-Q."

"Hey, can I do an exam of your body later?" Zero-Q exclaimed, Yuritzi just looked confused "It's just a medical test, what did you think?"

"Nothing, let's just go." The adolescent was shouting.

"Humans are confusing to tell the truth." the Ai just sighed.

* * *

"Our defeat against Playmaker and Hunter made me think of some things, Claus." Akane exclaimed as she spoke from her cell phone at school. "As much as we focus our efforts on finding the knights and the other Ai, we are not strong enough yet."

"What does my queen propose?" Claus exclaimed.

"Observing from the shadows would be the best move for now, but at least it was one that made us see the capabilities of our enemies." Exclaimed the queen. "We will take care of the minions of the Knights in the meantime. "

"Understood my queen." Claus said, Akane closed her cell phone to save it. She left the corner of where she was and went to the club duel where I noticed a boy who was looking at the door of the room, leaving the girl surprised. "Yusaku Fujiki?"

"Hey, who is is?" Exclaimed the boy confused to see Akane, she only smiled to see him and then opened the door.

"Good thing you came and I do not have to keep wasting my time looking for you, welcome to duel club, new member." Akane said while the other students, including Yuritzi who was there, watched them both

"I just come to observe not a-" Yusaku said but was stopped by Akane who used her finger to close the boy's mouth.

"Do not worry, Mr. Fujiki, because the principal asked me to find you and Miss Schmidt something to do so that she stops wandering at school and sleeping between classes." The girl exclaimed. "Now if you do not mind, please take a seat."

Yusaku was surprised by the girl and just nodded he sat next to Aoi and Yuritzi, recognizing the latter.l. Yuritzi greeted him so that Yusaku nodded his head to greet her with a smile, Aoi noticed this. "Do you both know each other?"

"We've only met once outside of school." Yusaku answered Aoi's question.

"Since all of us are now here, we can start today's section. ," said the club president. "Miss Akane, if you would not mind, you could present the activities for today."

"Understood Mr. President, I think some of you already know our two most recent members." The other members nodded their heads to confirm. "So one of the first things we have on the list is to try our new system of duels. table."

"Duel machines?" One of the students asked, confused.

"They are the traditional duels before the duel discs were used, the holograms are smaller than in the duels discs" affirmed the president of the club. "The machine is also a gift from Akane's family."

"There's no need to thank me, President. It was a machine that I had kept and my family have wanted to get rid of it. " Akane exclaimed proudly. "So I thought it would be a good idea to take her to the duels club and have duels in her."

" What do you think, President? Wouldn't it be fun to have a duel with the old school systems?." Akane's words convinced the president.

"It could work, but how would we do it?" The president asked.

" Why don't we have friendly matches using the old cards we've collected."

"It's an excellent idea, what does the group think?" All the people in the club agreed with the decision. "Then it is decided, we could start with Yusaku Fujiki and Miss Schmidt."

Upon hearing this Yuritzi opened her eyes, flustered she tried to speak but her shyness caused her to speak in a low tone " I don't think I'm as good as you think... Mr. President... and Miss Akane."

"It's just a practice duel, you will not have to use your deck. It would also be interesting to see their styles of duels. "Akanes exclaimed. "What do you say, Mr. Fujiki? Do you agree to this?"

"I would not have a problem," Yusaku said carelessly.

"Then it is decided. The shy one against the cold guy who has no emotions. "Akane screamed as she waved her fist in the air causing Yuritzi to sigh in concern. "This will be interesting."

* * *

"There are numerous situations in which the introduction of Storm Access can cause severe damage to your body, if it is poorly introduced." Said the woman has red hair that spikes and orange highlights, blue eyes, left covered with gray, green, yellow and red eye mask. She wears white coat with purple trims, white shirt also with purple trims, white mini skirt also with purple trims, long white socks and purple and white boots. "In addition to the thousands of possibilities of how it will affect your body."

"Baira, I'll be fine. Poison will know how to do it without having to kill me in the process. "Revolver exclaimed.

"You are our leader Revolver, losing yourself in such a risky procedure could endanger the entire operation."

"I understand that, but I feel like you're only doing this because of the emotions you feel for me," exclaimed Revolver, causing Baira to place her hands over her mouth in surprise. "You took care of me since I was a child, but you have to give up those feelings and concentrate on the mission."

Baira only sighed to close her fists. "You're like a brother or a son, I can not let you make that kind of sacrifice even though you've never been able to live your life to avenge your father."

"And that is why it is necessary that I do this so that the soul of Kiyoshi Kogami can rest in peace." Revolver shouted. "I need to have the necessary power to accomplish that goal and that is why I can not cling to others other than my mission."

"Understood, Master Revolver."

Baira disappeared from place leaving Revolver alone. The leader of the knights felt someone watching him and immediately knew who he was. "I know you're there Oblivion."

"You discovered me cousin, for the fifth time this week." A person with a purple hood covering her face materialized behind Revolver. "I think my camouflage hood is damaged or something."

"Did you hear the conversation?" Revolver asked the girl, she did not answer but had a smile on her face. "What have I told you about doing that."

"Do not do it, but you know I can not stop." The girl said as she stood in front of Revolver. "You're too soft cousin, you do everything for your mission but at the end of the day you know you care about the others."

"Silence, Oblivion!" Shouted the leader of the knights.

"You know it's the truth, you could have sent it to the devil or turned it into dates with your own for your ineptitude, but you prefer to keep it." The girl exclaimed causing Revolver to press his fists. "Annoyed that I tell you the truth?"

"Silence, you know that Baira is an important member for knights to turn it into date would be foolish." Revolver claimed, the girl made a gesture with her hands to indicate that she would stop talking about the subject. "Well. Oblivion i hasn't already ordered you to eliminate Red Queen and the other guy?"

"I was already preparing to go, dear cousin." The girl exclaimed, "Another thing, good luck with your operation and do not let papa turn you into another one of his dried-up dolls."

"Damn witch," the leader of the knights in Hanoi exclaimed as he watched the girl leave but before she could leave he stood watching him.

"Nerd." The girl exclaimed while sticking out her tongue making Revolver only get mad, until the girl disappeared completely leaving Revolver alone.

"How can I have some blood link with that crazy woman?"

* * *

In the duels club there was a metal table in the center that had some cables stuck, Yuritzi and Yusaku sat at each end of it is putting their duels discs next to them and inserted the deck letters that the group collected. The president of the club approached to begin to explain. "This machine works under the original rules of monster dueling. So there's no Extra Monster Zone here. "

"You also do not have to worry about if you do not understand the rules, it's like a normal master duel. Do you have any questions? "The president explained, both Yusaku and Yuritzi nodded when they heard him.

"I wonder what kind of duelist those two are? Who do you think will win, Zaizen?"Said Akane who was sitting next to Aoi.

"I'm not sure but I think the Fujiki boy may win because I think he is more confident than the girl."Aoi exclaimed as he watched both of them.

"Then I'll choose Schmidt." Akane affirmed.

"It's just an observation duel, not that they really gonna fight seriously."

"Yes, but it will still be fun to see these two dueling."

"Are you okay?" Yusaku asked Yuritzi to see that she was trembling, the girl just nodded her head to confirm it.

"You can start." The president shouted

"DUEL !" said both duelists at the same time.

 ** _Yusaku LP 4000 Hands: 5 (VS.) Yuritzi LP: 4000 Hand: 5_**

 ** _Turn 1: Yusaku_**

 ** _Yusaku LP: 4000 Hand: 5_**

 ** _Yuritzi LP: 4000 Hand: 5_**

"Draw." Yusaku exclaimed as he watched the cards in his hand. "I will leave a monster face down and two cards face down, I finish my turn."

"He started off with a simple turn." Akane exclaimed.

"Hey, why did you draw a card from your deck on the first turn?" One of the students said.

"The old rules allow you to do it." Aoi exclaimed.

 ** _Turn 2: Yuritzi_**

 ** _Yusaku LP: 4000 Hand: 3_**

 ** _Yuritzi LP: 4000 Hand: 5_**

"Draw." Yuritzi manifested as they watched his hand. "With this card I don't have to worry about your about your face down spells or traps, I only have to worry about your face down monster, but that'll only be for one turn" The girl thought.

"You're slow making your first move, do you not know what to do or something?." Akane thought as she watched the duelist.

"I will summon Maha Vailo in attack mode." A monster materialized in the Yuritzi camp, this was a sorcerer in blue clothes and with a hat that had two red earrings stuck together.

 _ **Maha Vailo 1550 ATK / 200 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"Whoah, those holograms look small." said one of the students.

"The duels table is just a miniature version of the dueling Arenas that made the holograms look bigger than what you're seeing now." The president explained winning applause from other students.

"Then I activate Black Pendant from my hand to equip it to Maha Vailo, making it earn 500 attack points, plus the ability of my monster allows me to earn 500 attack points for each card equipped to this."

 ** _Maha Vailo ATK: 1550 = 2050 = 2550_**

"Maha Vailo destroys his face-down monster." The sorcerer conjured a volley from his hands and threw it straight to the face-down card, an insect-like creature materialized from the card and then destroyed Yuritzi's Maha Vailo with multiple bites .

"When Man Eater Bug is face up, I can destroy a monster from your field." Yusaku said, Yuritzi bit her lips for allowing her monster to be destroyed.

"When Black Pendant is sent to the cemetery I can cause 500 damage to my opponent." Yuritzi claimed.

 ** _Yusaku LP: 4000-500 = 3500_**

"I leave a card face down and finish my turn." The duelist said. "I made the same mistake I made in the duel against Red Queen and now I have no monsters on the field that can defend me, but I still have my card face down." Yuritzi thought.

 ** _Turn 3: Yusaku_**

 ** _Yusaku LP: 3500 Hand: 3_**

 ** _Yuritzi LP: 4000 Hand: 3_**

"Draw i will summon the Luster dragon in attack mode." A blue dragon emerged from Yusaku's field, roaring with intensity.

 ** _Luster Dragon 1900 ATK / 1600 DEF / Wind / Level 4 / Dragon / Effect_**

"I'll activate my magic card, Scapegoat." Yuritzi affirmed but Yusaku only smiled.

"I activate Magic Jammer that allows me to deny the activation of a magic card of my opponent." Yusaku exclaimed so that the girl would be worried again.

"Luster Dragon attacks your life points directly!" The dragon's attack landed and took away nearly half of Yuritzi's life points

 _ **Yuritzi LP: 4000-1900 = 2100**_

"I leave a card face down and finish my turn."

 ** _Turn 4: Yuritzi_**

 ** _Yusaku LP: 3500 Hand: 3_**

 ** _Yuritzi LP: 2100 Hand: 3_**

Yuritzi's hands trembled as she took the card, breathing harder and faster than usual. "Now not please." Yuritzi thought to later look at his dueling record to remember Zero-Q, Yusaku observed this.

"I surrender." Yusaku said until he was stopped by Akane.

"Don't think about it Fujiki, let the girl continue." Akane was screaming "How do you expect her to stop being shy? The only way she can learn, is to face the situation head on."

"If she does not start acting, she can never do anything for herself and she will always be the clumsy and shy girl." Akane's words echoed in Yuritzi who closed her fist and her gaze changed to a more decisive one.

"Draw, I will first activate the Giant Trunade magic card that will return all cards face down from the field to the hand." Yuritzi shouted "Then I activated Pot Of Greed to take two cards from my deck."

"I know this is not a true duel, but Akane is right I should not let myself be overcome by my anxiety." The girl thought, preparing to make her next move. "Then I will activate Cost Down, which allows me to remove a card from my hand and decrease by two the level of the monsters in my hand."

"Now I will summon Summoned Skull to my field." A demon with horns and wings was shown next to Yuritzi's field, it roared with intensity surprising everyone.

" I attack your Luster Dragon with Summoned Skull." The skull shot a volley of electric energy vaporized at Yusaku's dragon. "I place a card facedown and finish my turn."

 ** _Yusaku LP: 3500-600 = 2900_**

"At least I was able to get her to leave her anxiety to the side for the time being, now let's see what Fujiki will do to turn this duel about." Akane exclaimed.

 ** _Turn 5: Yuzaku_**

 ** _Yusaku LP: 2900 Hand: 3_**

 ** _Yuritzi LP: 2100 Hand: 0_**

"Draw, I'll activate the Black Luster ritual." Yusaku exclaimed causing everyone in the room to be surprised including Yuritzi. "I will sacrifice Cosmo Queen in my hand to summon Black Luster Soldier to the field." A circle of fire formed in the field shown a knight in dark armor with sword and shield.

 _ **Black Luster Soldier 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual**_

"Amazing Fujiki managed to summon one of the first methods of convocation." One of the students said, but Yuritzi just smiled, Yusaku noticed this.

"Your trap card, right?" Yusaku exclaimed. Yuritzi nodded his head.

"I activate Ring of Destruction. It allows me me to select a monster in the field and we both take damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster." A ring in flames was formed in Black Luster Soldier.

"Interesting then this will be a draw." Akane said.

"I do not think so," Zaisen said, surprising Akane. "He still has a card in his hand."

"I activate Ring of Defense, it allows me to negate any damage that I'll suffer as a result of a trap card's effect.". Yusaku exclaimed, the ring exploded the Black Luster soldier causing an explosion that came to affect both duelists, except that a ring materialized in front of Yusaku protecting him from damage.

 ** _Yuritzi LP: 2100-3000 = 0_**

 ** _Yusaku = Wins._**

Yusaku stood up from the chair and went to congratulate his opponent with a handshake. Yuritzi observed himbut didn't know whether to accept it or not, the boy just forgot the handshake so as not to pressure the girl. "It does not matter, you did it well."

"Congratulations guys, your duel was goodand you both did a good job." The president affirmed both duelist.

"Do you want to go next, Zaizen?" Akane asked.

Before Aoi could respond, Naoki Shima whipped the door on entering. "I'm sorry I was late because I had classes." Everyone was watching and the president called attention to this. Yuritzi and Akane just crossed over and then Yuritzi smiled at her strangely.

* * *

Revolver was with Poison and his father in a laboratory. The leader of the Knights was lying on a bed while the other two stood over him . "You can start now, Poison."

"Are you still sure about this Revolver?" Kogami exclaimed, his son nodded his head. "Even if you're older than your father, it hurts me to do this because of my mistakes."

"Do not worry, all this will be worth it when we have all the Ignis." Revolver took his fathers' hands and squeezed them tightly, but they slackened when Poison put Revolver to sleep.

"Do what you can, friend!" Kogami exclaimed to Poison.

"I will do what I can do, Be only worry now that my daughter and Specter gonna do their missions ." Poison stated.

...

Claus was in an alley of Link Vrains to observe a man who had information about the knights however, he didn't know that he was being spied on by Oblivion, the same girl that had spoken with Revolver previously. "At last. This has taken a damn long time." The girl exclaimed, pulling down her hood that made her invisible.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Reviews:_**

 ** _Samueljoo: Thanks dude._**

 ** _D3lph0xL0v3r:Thanks for the comments_**

 ** _The PlotHand: Not exactly but she will appear soon_**

 ** _Diabolic Tracer:_** ** _Soon I will go to the United States and I want to advance this fic as fast as I could, but I made many mistakes when writing it and that's why many chapters went so wrong. I will try to write more slowly and try to get each chapter to come out per month this time_**

 _ **Thanks for all the OC Cards to And Then the Sky and OP Fan 37. Thanks dudes.(Also Inferno is the OC that And Then the sky made.)**_

 _ ***The events of this chapter happen after the Yuritzi duel with Yusaku**_

* * *

A fair skinned young man with blue and teal hair and pink eyes. He wears a suit consisting of a blue coat with a darker one underneath, a white shirt, and a black tie, he was sitting at a desk while making a call and watching the recordings of the duel between Hunter and the Red Queen. "Your show in Link Vrains was a disaster and using Blue Angel as bait was wrong. "

"Easy, Zaisen, your sister has not been through anything." Came the voice of the red queen causing Akira Zaisen to be surprised to learn that the queen knew that Blue Angel was her sister.

"Since when do you know it and how?" He asked screaming, making his voice louder and at the same time getting up from the desk. "If you hurt her, I'll find a way to make you pay."

"I have my own methods to know them and do not worry I will not hurt your sister again" exclaimed the queen causing Akira to sit back at his desk to calm down. "Returning to the subject, one of my servants has already found one of Hunter's collaborators and will be questioned right now."

"Understood, I'll have a hunter to deal with Hunter." Akira confirmed. "Do you have any idea how he acquired the Skill he implemented in the duel?"

"No clue about that but it's the same as Playmaker's Storm Access, only it's harder to use because it requires both the opponent and the user to be close to 1000, but I'll still look through the archives of the old Red Queen and see if in some of their notes, something like that shows up. "exclaimed the queen. "I'll send you the results after my subordinate has finished talking to him."

Red Queen had finished and was disconnected from the transmission, Akira just sighed and then pressed some buttons on his computer keyboard which made a screen manifest in front of him. "Are you there Emma?"

"Is something happening, Akira?" The screen showed a woman with pink hair with lavender bangs and pink eyes. "Tell me this time it's an interesting job for a change."

"Have you heard of that Lightning Hunter?"

"The new subject that some of you talk about, after hearing some rumors about him and how he defeated the knight and the Red Queen with whom you told me that you and Sol work." Emma said. "Do you want me to find him?"

"Yes, I am already sending you information that who I believe is your accomplice." Emma observed the information that Akira sent her, only to roll her eyes.. "He had to be Face's idiot."

"You already know him?"

" Yeah, he's a treacherous rat that would sell his own mother for just a few credits." Emma said. "If our guy works with him he should be stupid or naive enough to trust someone like him or not know enough about him. "

"So he's new to Link Vrains, how many months do you think he'll have here?" Emma just shook her head. "I'll give you this mission Emma, I hope you do this job well."

* * *

Yuritzi was lying on her bed without a shirt, only wearing a sport bra and pants while Zero-Q was checking her with the scanners in her eyes. "The nanobots have been reacting abnormally for some reason, as if you've done something to disturb them. "Yuritzi knew what was happening but did not want to reveal anything to Zero-Q.

"I'm sure it's just because your skills are still developing, that's why they reacted the way they did. But it's just a theory at the minute.." Zero-Q exclaimed. "You must have had some weird symptom or something like that in addition to your attacks. Maybe it was anxiety? "

"Nothing weird, everything has been normal." Yuritzi was lying about what happened the other night, she didn't want to worry the Ai again.

"Let me do a couple scans and tests, I want to know if some of the nanobots are still working or if some of them have broken down, please you can get some blood and put it in the jar." Yuritzi took the injection observing her with disgust and then averting her gaze to Zero-Q who knew for a very long time that the girl hated the injections. "Stop being a chicken and do it."

"I'm not scared, I just do not want to be infected or something like that." The girl said.

"It hasn't been used yet and you've just taken it out of its sheath, besides you've always been afraid of vaccines ." The girl just rolled her eyes and began to insert the injection into her veins, gritting her teeth together due to the pain she felt. After finishing, she placed the blood in the container and passed it to Zero-Q. "Within a few hours, I'll know what happened, until then we can hope we can go and get the information to Face."

"I do not think we'll do it, Face is meeting with someone and I do not want to it risk being one of the knights." Yuritzi said as she looked at a screen that had the location of the tracker she had entered into Face. "If he sold us the information of the Knights, I do not want to imagine what he does if one day he decides to set us up and hand us over to the knights. "

"That makes sense and it was a good idea not to give him a way to contact you or something like that." Zero-Q said. Yuritzi took out a laptop computer which she turned on, showing a live image of Link Vrains surprising the Ai. "Are those drones?"

"Yes, I had put 15 drones by Link Vrains to have the knights and Face watched or in case something happened with Playmaker after my first duel with the knights." The girl said while she was sitting watching the footage. and we will wait to see what he will do. "

"We'll stay here all day until something interesting happens?" Ai exclaimed, Yuritzi nodded. "Well since we'll be here for a long time you want to talk about the duel you had with that boy?"

"It was nothing, the guy seems like a good duellist and I had met him before ... .Although it was thanks to him and the girl Akane I could continue with the duel." Yuritzi affirmed. "We also have to-" Before Yurizi could finish his stomach began to sound.

"Hehehe,I'm guessing you're hungry right?" Zero-Q said with a mocking tone causing the girl to blush with embarrassment. "How about we go out to eat and check the drones while we're gone."

"I'll connect you with the drones so you can observe him." The girl connected the cables to the dueling disk so that the Ai could download the information that was on the laptop. After finishing Yuritzi disconnected the cables to take the duel disk and got dressed in a shirt to go out the door.

* * *

 ** _(2 Hours before Face's meeting with Claus at any Link Vrains bar.)_**

A woman that wears a black mask that covers the lower half of her face which is connected to her black short-sleeved undershirt. Her outfit is a one-piece outfit resembling her real world suit: a black and dark violet vest with a zipper and shorts with mauve lining, matching stockings and black and gray boots. She retains her belt, deckbox and her gloves are shorter and have cuffs entered the bar and near one of the tables of this was Face, who was Face, who was talking with three individuals . "That idiot." The woman thought.

"Hey, Ghost Girl!" Shouted Face from his seat, Ghost girl couldn't be more disgusted by the sight of him. "Are you still upset about our last job together?"

"Do not worry, I'm not upset that you left me alone while hanging from a building and I almost got caught by 25 armed men, not annoying at all." Ghost Girl exclaimed sarcastically to Face as she sat at the table. "If you excuse us, gentlemen, I would like to speak with my" friend "in private." The men left the table leaving the two of them alone so he could talk.

"Listen to the last problem you've got yourself."

"That's nothing, I've got it covered." He said with a victorious laugh, Ghost girl just rolled her eyes at the stupid response that he gave. "Do not worry Ghost Girl if the knights find out easily I can turn Hunter over to save my head."

"And you'd have SOL chasing your head too," exclaimed Ghost girl causing confusion on Face. "Do you remember your other employer, the red queen? She works for SOL too and I do not doubt that she will have your head if you do any of your idiocies."

"Damn I thought to deceive both of you but I did not know that SOL was also involved in this." Face was getting up from her chair and materializing a transmitter. "If I cancel the meeting and at least let her know that I was lying or something because of it-"

"I would find you the same way to make them waste time." Ghost Girl exclaimed, Face was only more desperate than even hit the table. "Listen, we can solve this but you will have to listen to me and follow what I say but there is a price."

"What would that price be, Ghost Girl?"

"Give me half of what Hunter gave you for the information you gave him and half of credits that queen and the knights gave you in advance to save your head." Ghost Girl exclaimed, Face only sighed and then massaged his forehead out of frustration . "Do not feel bad, also look at that as a way to apologize with me for leaving me alone in that job."

"I have no other choice, do I?" Ghost girl just shook her head at Face's question, "Damn, then what will we do?"

"You'll go to that meeting and I'll be covered in case something happens, I'll convince them not to kill you if something happens." Ghost girl said as she left the table but before she launched a device to Face. "It's a tracker like that. I'll know where you are. "

"What if the knights find me earlier?" Face exclaimed.

"Do not do something stupid and stay hidden until you meet the queen understood." Ghost girl exclaimed and then disappear completely.

"I could not be in a worse situation but what I hate now is that I will have to share my credits with that woman, hell this could not be worse even if it wanted to." Begrudgingly, Face disconnected from the bar, but what he didn't know was that a hooded figure watched the conversation without them knowing it.

"Target confirmed, I await your orders.." The hooded man said as he left the place. "Understood, I'll meet with Oblivion after I change and leave." The figure looked at the Link Vrains sky smiling to disconnect.

* * *

"Enjoy your meal." Yuritzi was leaving a Teriyaki stand with two covers with four orders of teriyaki in each making eight in total, Zero-Q just watching the food surprised.

"Will you eat all that?" The girl nodded with a smile on her face at Ai's question. "How come you never get fat?"

"Zero-Q do not criticize anyone for what they eat or for their physique." The girl said, "It was also on offer and I could not pass up so much delicious food like this."

"You just eat junk." Zero-Q exclaimed, before the girl could respond a boy on a bicycle came straight to her. Yuritzi did not have time to protect her food and released it causing everything to fall to the ground.

"Sorry! Are you fine?" Said the boy after getting off his bike and approaching Yuritzi. He stood at about 6ft2. He had relatively pale skin and golden eyes. His hair was long and blue in color, which wasn't tied back. Instead half went over his back while the other half cupped the right side of his face.. He wore a red hooded jacket with silver trims, a black t-shirt, sliver jeans held up by a black belt with a golden buckle and finally he wore white trainers.

Yuritzi watched the food sprawled on the floor. Her expression was one of sadness to see so much food that she could've enjoyed go to waste. She hit the floor with her fists in frustration, the boy watched the whole scene and tried to apologize for what happened. ""I'm sorry! But some people are ba-"

The boy fell silent when he observed that Yuritzi looked at him angrily and then she got up and caused him to fall to the floor on his back while the girl approached him, the blue-haired boy was scared when Yuritzitook him by the shirt, although he was taller it didn't stop chills going down his spine. "Please it was not my fault some men chased me."

Yuritzi did not listen to what he said, she just kept watching him with anger in her eyes even people who were around did not want to approach or just ignored the scene until three new figures approached. It was three tall men in trench coats and baseball bats that Yuritzi did not notice to keep focused on finding a way for the boy to suffer. "There you are."

" Apparently, somebody already has found him boss. Why don't we take them both?" One of the thugs said while talking to the leader who had a hat adorned on his head. The people around him were afraid of them and just walked away or ignored the scene.

"Let me first talk to the lady, we are criminals, no, but we are not savages." The man approached Yuritzi watching her until Yuritzi noticed him and when She took her eyes off the boy, at first she only observed the man, but soon she realised and became shocked

"Miss, I did not want to bother you but we tried to steal this boy, but if he bothers you, could you return it to us?"

"Oh no, those are the men that chased me, we should get out of here. "The boy took Yuritzi by the hands but she only glared at him again and returned to her previous somber look to him" I'm sorry ... "

Yuritzi just shook her head at the man's request but never neglected to keep his gaze fixed. "For a girl you are very rude and I like that. But unfortunately you are obstructing with my thief duties. "The man put his hands on Yuritzi's shoulder.

"I do not want to do this by force, young lady." Yuritzi took the man's hand on her shoulders then suddenly kicked him in the stomach causing the man to be surprised, which only got worse when the girl threw him to the floor with all her strength so that it fell to the floor. back floor. The men even the boy looked amazed.

"Boss!" Tito shouted taking the bat and putting himself in position to attack" You'll pay for hitting our b-" He exclaimed until he was stopped by his boss who had made a sign with his palm.

"Calm Tito, I already understand what's going on here." The man stood up and apologized to Yuritzi, bending down, "The boy forced her to drop her food by accident while we chased him." The man pointed to the teriyaki on the ground and the bicycle. " I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, young lady. You can make him suffer as much as you please."

The man said goodbye to Yuritzi and went on his way with his companions. His companions who looked confused at his boss, Tito went to ask him what was happening. "Why did you let him go boss?"

"I did not want to fight with a girl like her, my honor as a man would not let me." The man exclaimed while his footman looked at him with pride. "We are thieves but even so we have honor Tito, do not forget that."

"You are great Mr. Kujo." Tito shouted excitedly at the other man who accompanied him. The boy watched as the men moved away and sighed in relief.

"Whoah, if it were not for you those people would almost have stolen my bike, just in case-" Before he could finish Yuritzi had crushed his head on the ground with his shoes while he rubbed it. The boy tried to remove Yuritzi's leg from his face. "I tried to apologize, I'm sorry."

Yuritzi continued to crush the boy's head, until he stopped talking and massaged the left side of his face, where Yuritzi had trampled him. "Yes, you're a strong girl." The boy said, in the meantime, Yuritzi was watching the bags of food on the floor with sadness as she rubbed the hungry stomach she had. " I'm sorry, I didn't want you to lose all of that food."

"What if I buy you something to eat, y'know to show that I'm sorry." The girl when heard this she had doubts, she did not know if he could really buy it, the boy noticed it and knew what to do to convince her. "How about I buy you twice as much you had originally bought? "

Yuritzi nodded many times, excited by the offer the boy had made. She took the receipt she'd saved from her previous purchase to avoid having to talk to him about it to pass it. When he observed the price and everything he had bought, he was surprised: "This is all you bought?! It must be for your family or something like that, because I seriously doubt you can eat all of that!."

Yuritzi nodded again and had a smile on her face the boy couldn't deny was true. However, he knew that if he didn't do this Yuritzi would break both of his legs. "Well, you saved my life and I think I owe you that for having almost ran over you." He went to the Teriyaki booth to make the order.

After a while, Yuritzi and the boy were sitting at a table. Yuritzi had already devoured over half the meal and the remainders were next to be digested in her stomach acid.. "Whoah... You really weren't lying. It's amazing that you can eat all that food."

" I don't think I've told you my name yet, have I?" The boy said but Yuritzi was ignoring him not because he wanted to but because she concentrated on devouring her food. The boy coughed three times which caught Yurtizi's attention. "My name is Kaspar Zichon, what is yours?"

"Yuritzi Schmidt ..." She said shyly.

"It's a nice name." Upon hearing this, Yuritzi blushed a little, Kaspar just observed the girl's blush and smiled "You're pretty too even if you're rude." Yuritzi just looked at him out of the corner of her eye causing the boy to apologize again .

Then she heard a sound coming from Kaspar's side of the table. It turned out to be Kaspar's phone that he had taken out, noticing a message had come through. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave now." Yuritzi also noticed that her dueling disk was blinking,"I knew that Zero-Q would find Face." Yuritzi thought

"I have to go too, I'm sorry." Yuritzi said taking the remaining food, the boy coughed again. Yuritzi had forgotten to say goodbye and tried to correct her mistake this time. "Do not worry and thank you for saving me."

Yuritzi left the room quickly followed by Kaspar who had left after her, the duelist was walking down the street until he found a nearby public toilet. First he made sure there was no one to then close the door. "Is it true?"

"If the location I've got from the drones are correct. It would seem that he wants to meet someone in an alley. "Zero-Q exclaimed.

Yuritzi took her deck "Deck set." She introduced it to her dueling disc and a resurgence glow. "Hunting mode !"

(Link Vrains, in a dark alley.)

"I'm in the place, my queen, I'm waiting for the man." Claus, one of the servants of the queen, had arrived at the meeting first and was watching the alley waiting for Face while communicating for Red Queen. "

"Understood, try to be careful with Lightning Hunter Claus, he can be dangerous." Akane exclaimed from the real world with her comlink.

"I will, my queen." Claus exclaimed at the other end of the alley Face had materialized. "He's here."

"Ghost Girl I'm in position and the guy is here, are you there?"Just like Claus, Face was communicating with someone else. That someone being Ghost Girl, who was located behind a nearby building. However, she couldn't be seen by the naked eye due to a program that allowed her to become invisible

"I'm here, you moron, remember you can not see me. Now try not to get into a mess or make the situation worse. "Exclaimed the woman, Face just nodded her head. "Do not let him notice that you're talking to someone, go ahead and move."

Hunter materialized in one of the winged buildings, quickly activating her camouflage mode to stay on deck and not undetected. "That is one of Queen's servants. Face is trying to sell us. "

"But why the Queen? I do not have anything interesting that she wants unless there is a price for my head or something like that. "The thousands of unknowns left the hunter perplexed. "We must be alert Zero, they can do anything."

"Understood Hunter." Ai exclaimed.

"You can approach Mr. Face, I do not bite." Face heard this and started to walk towards Claus, he did not make strange movements or that caught the subject's attention. "You can stop." Face stopped. Claus materialized an object, it was a scanner that allowed him to analyze Face's avatar in case there was something wrong with his Avatar or to make sure he didn't carry anything that he could use against him.

"Do not worry, it's just a small precaution in case you do something wrong," Claus exclaimed.

"Do not worry, I'm an intermediary by word of mouth." Face said with a smile on his face, Claus just rolled his eyes.

"I hope so, my clients would like to have the information you have about the knights and help us to ambush Lightning Hunter, since as you told us he has worked with you before." Claus said, Yuritzi and Zero-Q exclaimed. disappointed to Face but not surprised to know that if he would betray them.

Ghost Girl watched everything carefully in case there was a sudden movement not by Claus or Face but rather by the knights. "I hope you're right Akira." The woman thought and then began to remember their meeting before arriving here.

FLASHBACK START.

"You should try to keep him safe Emma he's an important subject that can benefit Sol Technologies in the long term with the information she can get." Akira exclaimed as she communicated with Emma from his office.

"I understand the point of protecting him from the knights, but why send me? Red Queen works for SOL too and you can send for her in a just a few words, I mean would not it be better if she and her men protected Face?" Emma asked.

"The thing is, I can not trust Queen in her entirety after almost damaging Aoi recently in Link Vrains," the man stated. "Also, my superior has told me not to reveal important information to her."

"So your point is that you think she has an agenda or something like that and ends up betraying Sol?" Akira nodded, "Ok, I buy that but how does that help me capture Lightning Hunter?"

"I'm sure Hunter isn't stupid and somehow has found a way to protect Face."

"As Face told me in the bar, I already betrayed the gentlemen to give him the information for any necessary price. So it's obvious that Hunter would take action in case Face would betray him. "Emma exclaimed." I just have to wait for Hunter to show up and protect Face, it seems like a piece of cake. "

"We must have a backup plan in case something unexpected happens in case the mission is difficult." Akira exclaimed.

"If something happens to me, you will have my program that will help you identify my position in video."

"Understood, if something goes wrong I'll send out external support." Akira claimed that Emma responded with a wink and a sign of peace with her hands. "Be careful."

FLASHBACK END.

"I hope you're right Akira." Ghost girl was still watching the two of them, while another new figure emerged between the buildings. It was Oblivion who observed both from the roof and smiled with emotion because he had not had a duel for a long time.

"At last is has taken a long time." Oblivion exclaimed as she waited for the perfect moment to appear in front of the men and ambush them both.

"Here is my good friend." Face materialized an orb of energy in his hands, Claus observed the object, "Do not worry, it's nothing malicious." Before Claus could take it, some blue flames materialized around both of them.

"Damn it-" Before Ghost Girl could speak someone had taken her by the face and was throwing her to one of the walls, she just cried out in pain when her body hit the wall causing her Invisibility program to go out and come back to be visible. When she was able to get back to standing something hit her to the wall so that her arms and legs were surrounded by flames as if she were crucified.

"What the hell!" Shouted both Face and Claus.

"That damn idiot, he'll pay me for ruining the fun." Oblivion disappeared. The same hooded figure who had been in the bar and listened to the conversation had left the place where Ghost girl had hidden herself. "Who are they, Face?" The intermediary did not respond out of fear.

"Who the hell are they?" Exclaimed the Ai, Yuritzi remained silent, ignoring the question from Zero-Q, observing the situation and the new individual

"Face ended up committing an act of treason to the knights and that's why you have to pay." as His hood disintegrated and revealed, that he wore a black mask with flame insignia on it. He had a set of silver diamond shaped earrings. His main clothing consisted of a white jumpsuit with occasional streaks of red and orange which trailed to the back and form a huge flame. He also wore white boots as well as white gloves. And had short spiky red hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Claus shouted but the gentleman just ignored him and fixed his gaze on face.

Rewrite as: Face paled at the sight of the knight, unable to escape the ring of fire that surrounded him. The knight just moved straight towards Face. "I highly suggest you not attempting to escape. These flames can cause damage in both Link Vrains and in the real world." With a snap of his fingers he caused Ghost Girl to scream in pain with his flames.

"No haremo-" Before Zero-Q could say something Hunter put his finger where the mouth was supposed to be in his helmet to silence her, the Ai put her hands over her mouth and looked again at the situation.

"I'm sorry knight of Hanoi but I can not let you take this man." Claus broke the silence, the gentleman focused his gaze on him. "My queen hopes that I bring her and I can not stop serving her so we can solve this in a master duel. "

"Ah yes, the servant of the queen." The gentleman was just teasing, Claus just bit his teeth the gentleman did not take it seriously. "If a fight is what you are wishing for, I can happily fulfil that desire. " With a snap of his fingers the alley caught fire completely causing Claus and Face to cover their faces with their arms., the same happened with Yuritzi and Zero-Q.

When Claus was able to open his eyes Ghost Girl and Face were crucified at each end each alley Struggling in their predicament , the servant was located at the end of Ghost girl while on the other side the gentleman was located behind Face. "I will accept your duel servant of the red queen but there will be conditions. "

"If I win, I'll take Face and you as a prize." The gentleman exclaimed, "But if you win, you can take it away and something else you want."

"Face, whatever happens to me here im gonna make you." Ghost girl said still clinging to the flaming cross "Don't you dare think about leaving me here."

"Do not worry I think Master Revolver will find something to do with you." Explained the knight, Ghost girl could only bite her teeth because she could not do anything.

"My queen will love any important information you have about the AI that Playmaker has." Claus said causing the gentleman to laugh at his words. "Do you like to make fun of people?"

"Only of my prey, just in case my name is infernó before im beat you." Said the knight, Claus just clenched his fists and both activated their duels discs "DUEL !"

 _ **Turn 1: Inferno**_

 _ **Inferno LP: 4000 Hand: 5**_

 _ **Claus LP: 4000 Hand: 5**_

"I'll start by activating the Spell Graceful Charity from my hand , which allows me to draw three cards from my deck and then send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard." The duelist exclaimed as he took the cards from his deck. Then I summon King Flame Moloch in attack mode. "In the field a horned red demon materialized wearing a simple gray armor while having two shields on his arms.

 ** _King Flame Allocer 1900 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect_**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Scorching Guard and end my turn with a face-down card. "Two new cards materialized in the field, one face down and the other was Face-up.

"Interesting you're more defensive than offensive." Claus exclaimed as he watched his duel disc analyzing the cards his opponent had on the field. Inferno just smiled again. "Do not trust yourself too much, I can beat you."

"It will be entertaining to finish you off," Inferno exclaimed, causing displeasure in Claus. "I wonder, what your Queen will think? When she sees you defeated and crushed into submission, unable to fulfil your mission., although I would love to make her suffer with my hands instead of you."

"Be silent damn demon." Claus yelled, Inferno just returned to smile.

"It's been a rather long time since someone didn't call me that." The Knight said.

 ** _Turn 2: Claus_**

 ** _Inferno LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

 ** _Claus LP: 4000 Hand: 5_**

"Draw, i summon Lavartist Ash-Brush." A small muscular red elf with two horns on each side of his head materialized on the field there were markers on both arms that functioned as a weapon. "When Ash-Brush is summoned to the field, he allows me to add one "Lavartist" magic or trap card to my hand.

 _ **Lavartist Ash-Brush 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Pyro / Effect**_

"I will add the card Lavartist Volcolourcano field to my hand. Then from my hand I activate Lavartist Flambucket's effect effect that allows me to reveal a magic card / trap in my hand and summon it to the field, the card i reveal is Lavartist Hot Portrait. Now I can summon Flambucket to the field. "A new creature equal to that of the previous one but with a single horn on his forehead and with a brush came to the field.

 ** _Lavartist Volcolourcano 500 ATK / 500 DEF / Fire / Level 2 / Pyro / Effect_**

"Now my circuit appears." A portal opened in the sky.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Lavartist monsters.I set Lavartist Ash-Brush, Lavartist Volcolourcano in the link makers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear Lavartist Smoker Painter!" A new creature materialized, this time the monster was an orc equal to the size of the others but his horns were in his chin and he had as a weapon a wooden pallet.

 ** _Lavartist Smoke Painter 1800 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Right, Bottom-Left / Pyro / Link_**

"Congratulations, your first monster Link, I hope that it does something against me." Gloated inferno.

"Do not worry there's more because I'll activate my Lavartist Hot Portrait magic card that activates when I have a Lavartist monster in my field allowing me to add a Lavartist monster to my hand and then summon this card like a monster." A small cartridge positioned itself next to the selected link of Smoke Painter

 ** _Lavartist's Hot Portrait 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 1 / Pyro / Effect_**

"Now the effect of Smoke Painter is activated, as long as there is a Lavartist monster targeted in one of its Linkmakers, this allows me to activate a trap or magic card Lavartist from my deck, the card I will choose will be Lavartist Flaming Clothes." Claus added the card and activated it swiftly. "When I have a Lavartist monster on the field I can select one of your cards in the field and destroy it." A flaming rock materialized on the field, destroying Inferno's monster. However, the person in question kept smiling

"When my monster is destroyed I can cause 500 points of damage to my opponent." A flare formed in the area where the Infernal creature was and shot straight at Claus hitting him and making him scream in pain. "My friend, I want to continue listening to those cries of pain!"

 ** _Claus LP: 4000-500 = 3500_**

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Ghost girl thought, Claus was returning to recover from the attack and was preparing for his next move.

"Mama has already told me about subjects like that, someone who only enjoys the pleasure of violence." Yuritzi thought while clenching her fists as she watched Inferno, Zero-Q felt concern for her friend.

"Flaming Clothes has the same effect as Hot Portrait so I can summon it in my monster zone." Another new cartridge materialized in front of Hot portrait.

 _ **Lavartist's Flaming Clothes 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 1 / Pyro / Effect**_

"Come back to appreciate my circuit, this time I'll select Lavartist Smoke Painter with Lavartist's Hot Portrait in the link makers." The portal returned and both monsters crossed over it. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear! Lavartist Magma Crafter! "A much larger version of Smoke Painter with three much longer horns in front of his head materialized on Claus' field.

 ** _Lavartist Magma Crafter 2100 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Left./ Pyro / Link._**

"I activate the effect of Magma Crafter, when he has a monster in one of his Link Arrows I can destroy a card on my opponent's field and then select a magic card / Lavartist Trap and put it on my field." His creature hit the ground several times so that magma would shoot out of the earth and some rocks would fall on the face down card that Inferno had.

"The other effect of Magma Crafter allows it to gain 300 attack points for each magic card or Lavartist trap I have in my graveyard." An aura surrounded Crafter causing it to roar as his power grew.

 _ **Lavartist Magma Crafter ATL: 2100 + 300 = 2400**_

"Now my monster can attack your life points directly." Magma hit Inferno directly in his stomach causing the knight to back out with all the speed to then vomit a red liquid from his mouth. "That will teach you not to get involved with us servant of Hanoi, I finish my turn."

 _ **Inferno LP: 4000-2400 = 1600**_

Inferno only smiled again while cleaning the blood that was in his mouth. "I like that, maybe you can fill my void a bit, the card you sent to my graveyard is called King Minos' condemnation, I can banish this card from my graveyard and then summon a level 4 or lower monster but its attack is cut in half, the monster I choose is King FlameYali. "

 ** _King Flame Yali 2000 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect_**

 _ **King Flame Yali ATK:1000**_

 ** _Turn 3: Inferno_**

 ** _Inferno LP: 1600 Hand: 4_**

 ** _Claus LP: 3500 Hand: 4_**

"Draw!" Inferno exclaimed. "I will activate the second effect of my Schorging Guard card by destroying it, I can cause 200 damage points for each card in my hand, as I have 5 I can cause 1000." Inferno's words caused Claus to cover his arms for the impending attack that was going to suffer. A ring of fire formed on the floor where Claus was and a flare surrounded his body.

 ** _Claus LP: 3500-1000 = 2500_**

Claus just put his hand on his chest while breathing hard, Inferno had fun watching the man suffering. "Ah, how beautiful! Your Queen should be proud of you for enduring my torment, but I wonder whether she actually is?."

"Bastard!" Claus shouted, Inferno smiled again. "You're just a monster that deserves to be punished by my hands."

"Unfortunately it's impossible for you to do so." The knight said causing Claus to get annoyed more and more. "I will activate the Flame Yali's effect to cause 200 damage for each card I have in my hand." The creature used its sword and charged it directly to Claus hitting it in his chest caused a wound that was quickly healed, the creature vanished after to attack.

 ** _Claus LP 2500-1000 = 1500_**

"I will activate my Heavy Storm magic card that destroys all magic cards or traps on the field." The card materialized in the field generated a large tornado on the field of Claus destroying his cards. "Too bad you only had those cards to defend yourself but lucky for you, your monster now gains more attack points. "

 ** _Lavartist Magma Crafter ATK: 2400+300 = 2700_**

"What's that fool doing?! He's making the servant of the queen monster much stronger!, at least the mistake of that idiot will let me out of this situation." Face shouted, Inferno just rolled his eyes at Face's affirmations.

"How did Master Revolver let a man like you work for us?"

Meanwhile Yuritzi materialized a couple of objects and was prepared for any situation. Returning to the duel, the knight was preparing for his next move. I activate the continuous magic card Ectoplasmer! "The letter materialized Inferno's field, this had an image of the soul of a red demon in a body.

" And then I'll continue by activating my Scorching Generator continuous magic card " Another card appeared on the field, this one had a cross in flames with a woman in the image. " The effect of this card allows me to generate as many King Flame Tokens as I wish, so long as I can pay 500 life points. I'll activate its effect now! "Three flaming hands materialized behind him to then grab him and torture him with his flames.

 ** _Inferno LP: 1600-1500 = 100_**

 ** _King Flame Token 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect X3_**

"This guy is crazy." Face screamed, when the arms finished torturing him his body was burned, even though he was rebuilding his body you could feel the burns. When he got up from the floor there was an angry laugh and his mask had broken to reveal a cross on his forehead.

"This is wrong." Ghost Girl exclaimed with fear in her voice.

"Your defeat needs to be humiliating, I'll send King Flame Demos to the graveyard to activate his special ability from my hand. It allows me to deal you 200 points of damage for every monster on the field, there are 5 in total if you count the tokens."Another flaming ring materialized in the field of Claus returning to burn him while Inferno's laughter became increasingly more frantic, the servant of the queen was only holding his knees.

 _ **Claus LP: 1500-1000 = 500**_

"You wasted your time trying to summon your strongest monsters and trying to prove how strong you are, but in the end it was not worth the irony of life. I will summon the last card I have in my hand, King Flame Asmodeus emerges. "A red imp with a trident materialized to the field.

 _ **Flame King Asmodeus 1200 ATK / 500 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect.**_

"I will activate the effect of Ectoplasmer in my field it allows me to sacrifice my creature and deal half of its attack points to you as damage." The creature turned into energy to then strike Claus in the stomach and throw him to the ground.

 _ **Claus LP: 600-500 = 0**_

 _ **INFERNO = WINS**_

After the holograms vanished, Inferno walked straight to Claus, he just hit his unconscious body with his legs and then make some flaming hands materialize and take him to the ground. "Pathetic, I hope Master Revolver will thank me for the two new acquisitions I've brought him."

"Look I can talk this with your jef-" Before Face could finish the flames consumed him. Now Inferno was watching Ghost Girl.

"I hope you're better than the other guy." Inferno exclaimed, a small sphere-shaped object fell on Inferno's feet and he was confused. The object was opened and a huge flash of light left the knight momentarily he could see again, Ghost Girl had vanished. "You must be the guy that Revolver told me?" Hunter did not answer. "I wonder how good you are?"

"What rank are you among the knights?" Hunter exclaimed for Inferno only to respond with a laugh.

"Do you think I'll tell you that easy?" Said the gentleman. "Besides what did you do with my prize?"

"I challenge you to a duel then. If I win, you will tell me everything you know about the virus that the knights are developing and tell me the location of their main server. "Lightning Hunter exclaimed.

"And if I win you will hand yourself over to the knights and let me torture you so that you can give me all the information you have?" Hunter nodded his head to affirm Inferno's proposal. He smiled again. "Then it's decided I'll see you tomorrow, Lightning Hunter. I hope your prepared for your punishment. " Inferno disconnected leaving Lightning alone in the alley.

(Somewhere in Link Vrains.)

"That Inferno idiot tried to steal my prey, Specter," exclaimed Oblivion looking bored to Link Vrains' sky "And the worst of all is that surely my cousin's idiocy will let him get away with it."

"I really enjoy your company Miss Oblivion but this is not the right place to be talking about this. With the work I'm doing here, "Specter said in as he fiddled with a sphere of energy that Blue Angel found himself in." The mind control in Blue Angel is almost finished, we'll use it soon. "

"That seems funny," Oblivion said, approaching observing the object, "But I have an even better idea." The Knight of Hanoi materialized a card and she laughed frantically.

* * *

 _ **Oc Cards From OPfan37:**_

 _ **Lavartist Ash Brush, Level 4, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand.**_

 _ **Lavartist Smeltuber, Level 3, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 1400 DEF: 900. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to Set 1 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap from your Deck to your field, it can be activated this turn.**_

 _ **Lavartist Flambucket, Level 2, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 500 DEF: 500. You can reveal 1 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap in your hand to Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. You can only use this card names effect once per turn.**_

 _ **Lavartist's Hot Portrait, Spell. If you control a 'Lavartist' monster, add 1 'Lavartist' monster from your Deck to your hand, then Special Summon this card as a monster (Pyro/FIRE/Level 1/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) (This card is still treated as a Spell)**_

 _ **Lavartist's Melted Glass, Spell. If you control a 'Lavartist' monster, target 1 monster your opponent controls, reduce its ATK to 0, then Special Summon this card as a monster (Pyro/FIRE/Level 1/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) (This card is still treated as a Spell)**_

 _ **Lavartist Volcolourcano, Field Spell. Once per turn, if you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 'Lavartist' monster from your hand or GY. Once per turn, if you control 2 or more 'Lavartist' monsters, you can add 1 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap cards you control cannot be destroyed by your opponents card effects.**_

 _ **Lavartist's Rock Sculpture, Trap. If you control a 'Lavartist' monster, Special Summon 1 'Lavartist' monster from your GY in DEF Position, then Special Summon this card as a monster (Pyro/FIRE/Level 1/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) (This card is still treated as a Trap)**_

 _ **Lavartist's Flaming Clothes, Trap. If you control a 'Lavartist' monster, target 1 card your opponent controls, destroy it, then Special Summon this card as a monster (Pyro/FIRE/Level 1/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) (This card is still treated as a Trap)**_

 _ **Lavartist Smoke Painter, Link 2, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 1800, Link Arrows: Right, Bottom-Left. This card gains 200 ATK for every 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap in your GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect) if this card points to a 'Lavartist' monster, you can activate 1 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap from your Deck.**_

 _ **Lavartist Magma Crafter, Link 3, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 2100, Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Left. This card gains 300 ATK for every 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap in your GY. Once per turn, (Quick Effect) If this card points to a 'Lavartist' monster, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls to Set 1 'Lavartist' Spell/Trap card from your Deck, and you can activate it this turn. You can send 2 'Lavartist' monsters you control to the GY to Special Summon this card from your GY.**_

 _ **OC cards From And Then The Sky:**_

 ** _King Flame Asmodeus_**  
 ** _Fiend, Level 4, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF, 1200/500_**  
 ** _When another monster you control is targeted for attack, you destroy this card you control and end the battle phase. At the end of the turn this effect was activated, pay 500 life points, send the top two cards from your deck to the graveyard and summon one "King Flame Token ATK/DEF 0/0"_**

 ** _King Flame Yali_**  
 ** _Fiend, Level 4, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF, 2000/0_**  
 ** _When this card is on the field in attack mode, your opponent can only target this card for attacks. You can send this card you control to the graveyard and inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for each cad in your hand. During your standby phase, if this card is on the field pay 500 life points._**

 ** _Scorching Guard_**  
 ** _Continuous Spell_**  
 ** _Once per turn you can negate any battle damage you would take from the destruction of a monster in your main monster zone. You can send this card to the graveyard to inflict 200 points of damage for each card in your hand._**

 ** _King Flame Moloch_**  
 ** _Fiend, Level 4, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF, 500/500_**  
 ** _When this card is summoned it is immediately placed in defence mode. While this card is in defence it can't be destroyed in battle. Once per turn if you were to receive battle damage you can send this card in your hand to the graveyard and negate that damage._**

 ** _King Flame Allocer_**  
 ** _Fiend, Level 4, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF, 1900/0_**  
 ** _Once per turn, if a monster you control would be attacked, you can switch the target to this card. Any battle damage that involves this card (either attacking or in defence) becomes 0. When this card is destroyed inflict 500 damage to your opponent._**

 ** _King Flame Marchosias_**  
 ** _Fiend, Level 4, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF, 0/0_**  
 ** _Once per turn when this card is normal or special summoned, you can add one spell or trap card from you hand to your graveyard. If this card is used to link summon a monster, that monster gains 500 extra attack points. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, the battle phase ends._**

 ** _King Flame Deimos_**  
 ** _Fiend, Level 4, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF, 1000/1000_**  
 ** _You can send this card in your hand to the graveyard, to inflict 200 points of damage for every monster on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle, summon two 'Flame Token ATK/DEF 0/0 Level 1' to your field._**

 ** _King Flame Lucifer_**  
 ** _Fiend, Link, Effect, FIRE, ATK/LINK, 2500/4 Link Markers: B, BL, BR, ML_**  
 ** _When this card is the only monster on your field it can't be targeted for attack instead you become the target. Up to the number of free link markers this card has, summon one 'King Flame' monster from your deck or hand and change the target to that. When this crd is destroyed by battle, target one monster your opponent controls and take control of it._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **D3lph0xL0v3r: Thanks dude**_

 ** _Diabolic Tracer:Thanks to And Then Sky is that the quality of the chapters has improved a lot thanks to his translations. And if within 10 weeks I will go to the United States._**

 ** _Theplothand: Thanks dude._**

 ** _*_** ** _Due to some mistakes I made, Yuritzi deck will be Cyberse from now on._**

* * *

 _ **(10 Years earlier in a snowy forest.)**_

"Yuritizi Yuritzi and Zero, observe well." Minerva, Yuritzi's mother exclaimed who was helping her daughter with her binoculars, Yuritzi and Zero-Q each had one side of the binoculars, they were observing a wolf that had a rabbit in its mouth. The girls at first felt terrified even to the point that they were about to throw away the binoculars but their mother forced them anyway. "This lesson is important you have to observe to learn."

"What should we learn from this? He just hurt an innocent animal." Zero-Q exclaimed in terror of what she was observing. Her mother still persisted in the girls watching until they could see that the animal was throwing the rabbit's body to the ground and three other small wolves appeared later. "Those are her babies?"

"Yes, she killed the rabbit to feed her babies." Minerva exclaimed. "Animals are creatures of instinct different from usand Ai's like Zero-Q, just look at how they eat, reproduce and teach their young to survive as they once did." Her mother's words surprised both the girl and the AI.

"How exactly would AIs and humans be different?" Zero-Q asked, longing to know the answer to satisfy her curiosity.

"It is simple humans are evolved beings that thanks to our ingenuity and tenacity we have come to build a society that caters to our social needs as individuals but ..." Minerva stopped, noticing the girls had expressions of curiosity, wanting desperately to continuing to listen to what she was saying. "We can exercise violence among ourselves on the basis of ideological problems or we can even hate ourselves for different reasons."

"Even for no apparent reason for the mere fact of doing harm to ourselves for fun. Although that does not change the fact that we have the ability to do good and help others to become better people, "exclaimed the woman. "And then there are the AIs, beings that are only there to serve humanity and without any free will to make decisions, until you arrived Zero-Q."

"What do I have to see in this matter?" The AI asked, full of questions and doubts about its existence. Is it because I'm special among my own kind? What's the reason for me being unique?

"Soon you will stop being unique that I have for sure and about your existence, you and Yuritzi together with the others will guide humanity to a new future in which humanity no longer has to face alone the adversities that lead it to extinction. "Minerva exclaimed as she got up from the ground and gave her a nod with her head to follow her. "But this task will not be easy for you two, because there will be people who will hurt you and horrible people who stand in your way."

"But what if we do not want to do that?" Yuritzi broke the silence earning a serious look from her mother who was not happy with the answer her daughter had given her, Yuritzi realised the mistake she'd made and turned her gaze to the ground to avoid eye contract with her mother. her mother alike turned his eyes away. "I'm sorry."

"That is something that you will decide for yourself, I am only here to educate you and train you to become a hunter!"Minerva exclaimed as she began to walk towards her goal. "When the time is right for both of you, you will find the answer that you were looking for and so you can be one step away from the path that will lead you to your freedom but ..." affirmed the dark colored woman earning the curiosity of both.

"From that day on, I'll cease to be your mother, I'll only become an enemy if the two of you go another way than I've taught both of you." The girls were intimidated by the woman's word.

"Mama ..." she exclaimed, perplexed by the woman's response.

* * *

 _ **(Den City the present.)**_

"His strategies were not huge or something like that but his style focuses on burn damage." Yuritzi exclaimed in a low voice so that Zero-Q could hear her from her backpack while he was walking to get to school. "The thing we should be careful about from now on, is the way he act."

"I've been searching the internet for several articles, which describe that kind of sociopathic attitude people can develop." Zero-Q said from inside Yuritzi's backpack, "We are dealing with an unbridled madman, someone who only seeks to destroy. This was the kind of thing that mom told us we would face. "

"Are you sure you're ready for this? This maniac very easily defeated the servant of the queen in just two turns. She didn't even need to attack or use his strongest monsters. "Zero-Q was scared of the possibilities. "If you lose against him, the knights will capture you and I will not be able to fulfill our promise together if I let you die."

Yuritzi watched the AI hyperventilating and the first thing he did was take her to a closed alley where no one could watch them and then take out his dueling disc and then calm down her friend. "Hey, calm, nothing will happen to me, you know we will defeat him together. "Yuritzi closed her fists and then took out his little finger, Zero-Q recognized this and took out his little finger to join it with his friend's.

"Do not worry we'll both know how to deal with that and we'll both fulfill our promise, the first thing we'll do when we're free is to see that together." Yuritzi's words reassured Zero-Q, both nodded and the girl again she put her dueling disk in his backpack. "We will defeat them all and locate the other Ai along with the lost children."

"You're right, I have to calm down to be able to fulfill our objective." The AI affirmed with enthusiasm while returning to the dueling disc but not before it was grateful to her friend. "Thanks Yuritzi." The duelist smiled when the AI left feeling happy that her friend finally calmed down.

The girl got up again and left the alley, she was thoughtful while walking to class. "I do not know if I can keep our proumise Zero-Q." The girl was watching her hand. "If I still use the Lightning Acess it's very possible that I could die but I have to fulfill my mission so that at least you can enjoy the freedom "While the girl was thinking while walking down the street, someone was yelling and running straight at her.

Yuritzi kicked him in the face, when the girl could see who was the person she was surprised to know it was Naoki Shima. "Yuritzi I think he is dead. Okay, don't worry, no need to be alarmed, remember what Mom taught us about dead bodies, "Zero-Q exclaimed from Yuritzi's backpack.

"Yes, burning the body next to the evidence is better than burying it." Yuritzi tried to take them by the legs but before doing so Naoki shot a scream.

"BLUE ANGEL !" Naoki shouted several times, Yuritzi could be upset about how the boy reacted but at least she and Zero-Q who was hiding in the backpack, were relieved to learn that he was not killed by accident. "Hey, Schmidt you need to see this."

Yuritzi looked confused at the boy he has only seen twice in the dueling club until he showed her a Tablet with some recordings. "It's Blue Angel, she callenge Playmaker at night in Link Vrains."

The duelist remembered rescuing Blue Angel when she was in trouble when she had her duel with the queen. "Is gonna be awesome." Naoki explained, Yuritzi did not know how to react even though she did not know the idol at all, so she could not judge her either.

Naoki remembered something and watched his dueling disc and then alarmed "Damn, we have to get to class Schmidt we're late." The boy ran out of the scene, Yuritzi just scratched the back of her head because of how confusing the scene was.

"That boy is quite strange." Zero-Q exclaimed, Yuritzi just laughed at what Ai was saying, until she noticed the time and ran off equally. "You too will act like him?"

Yuritzi came through the entrance of the school after having run so much she felt suffocated and exhausted. She wiped the sweat from her forehead until she noticed a figure running up to her, the duelist recognized her instantly. "Aoi Zaisen?"

Aoi just ignored Yuritzi and continued on her way, the duelist was surprised even though she did not have a relationship with the girl and was only spoken on a couple of occasions in the club duel she knew that Zaizen was not that kind of person, who would be someone that would be that reserved in the first place . "That was strange…"

Yuritzi looked around to see Yusaku fujiki who was standing in front of a tree, he had an expression that the girl had never seen the teenager do. "He's surprised." Yusaku and she exchanged glances.

"Yuritzi Schmidt how are you?" Yusaku was the first to start the conversation, Yuritzi blushed a little when seeing that the boy had answered her.

Both were walking together to enter the school building and at the same time Yuritzi felt uncomfortable due to her shyness but still the girl took confidence to talk to her. "Then about Aoi Zaisen that happened to her ... I'm sorry I forgot what I said was not my intention."

"I'm sorry I did not want to be nosy ..." Yuritzi apologized, bowing several times but only embarrassed herself in front of the duelist.

"Do not worry, nothing happened between us just a misunderstanding." Yusaku explained but Yuritzi still felt she was hiding something. " To change the subject, you were fine in the duel we had." Yuritzi nodded but the suspicion was still growing in her.

"I was just lucky, you really cornered me in that duel and using a ritual monster was amazing." Yuritzi exclaimed. "But I can not imagine how powerful you should be with your real deck."

"I'm not as good as I appear, it's like you said I was just lucky to have those cards." Yusaku said, "But I also noticed 3 things with your dueling style." Yuritzi watched Yusaku not really wanting to listen to him "

"1. You greatly limit your style of duel to only assume an attack position." Yuritzi could not believe what he was hearing. "2. Even though your nervousness and shyness did not allow you to play at the end you knew how to dominate the situation." The duelist was nervous, Zero-Q alike listened to what the boy said and both at the same time came to the same conclusion.

"3. You do not accept defeat as an option, you prefer first to sacrifice yourself with the point of achieving your goal. Even if your personality proves otherwise, your dueling style proves it. "Suddenly Yuritzi stopped, Yusaku stopped" Is something wrong? "

"Yusaku Fujiki is Playmaker," the girl thought as she looked at the ground. "No, it has to be a coincidence, it's impossible for him to be one of the children of the Lost Accident."

"Hey, are you okay?" Yusaku was trying to make the girl was alright, Yuritzi came back a moment after Yusaku spoke to her. Yuritzi apologized and went out to the school building leaving the duelist confused. "Now what did I do?"

"Maybe you're bad with the girls," said Playmaker's Ai who was on his dueling disc, Yusaku just rolled his eyes and put his dueling disk in his muted backpack to his partner. "Do not ignore me!"

* * *

 _ **(In a DEN City park.)**_

Akira was watching the park waiting for someone, he was somewhat agitated while his eyes were in one of the trees of which Emma Besho was hidden. "Are you sure you're okay there?" Asked the SOL security chief on his phone.

"Sure, I always enjoy being hidden in uncomfortable places. "Emma exclaimed sarcastically." After yesterday's fiasco it is more than certain that the queen has resentment against you if and has learned about the whole thing. "

"More than sure she already found out about it in some way or another." Akira confirmed Emma's suspicions meanwhile a vehicle coming through the entrance to the park wich was a dark limousine parked near Akira. "I'm here."

Akira approached the limousine, one of the windows where the rear seats were located was opened and in the middle, there was a person in a hood who had sunglasses and a scarf that covered her mouth. "Mr. Zaizen, it's a pleasure to see you again, although I do wish it was under better circumstances."Said the hooded figure.

"Red Queen, I'm saying the same about you." Akira stated with a bow.

"Let's go to the point Zaisen and tell your friend to stop hiding in the trees like a little girl." The Red Queen said surprising Sol's security chief as Emma came down from the tree just as surprised as her companion. "Do not worry about how I found out I also have friends who, unlike you, Ms. Besho, do your job well."

"I thought it was nobler to say the truth." Emma exclaimed without losing her calm, the queen showed a small smile on her face although they did not know it.

"Emma!" Akira claimed to call attention to his partner.

"Do not worry, Akira, I like Ms. Besho's attitude. I hope someday to work with you, you're an interesting person. "The queen said" But coming back to the subject I'm not upset for what they did, SOL has always kept the Queens network watched since they thought my great grandmother would betray them time."

"Great grandmother?" Akira asked.

" Questions that may only have the answers to at the right time. Now talking about the disaster that night,my second in command, one of my most important men was captured by the Knights and I need to recover him at all costs. "The queen said. "I always have my men recorded in case something happens but I only have until the end of the duel because the recording stopped playing video because of interference, and my man is still connected to Link Vrains."

"Then the knights are forcing him to stay in Link Vrains in some way." Akira was making loud calls for the queen's applause. "Is it possible that they still have him alive?"

"Perspicacious as always my dear Zaizen." The queen returned to applaud Ghost girl irritably with her attitude. "But there is something else, before her friend Ghost Girl was attacked by Inferno, she was released by Hunter." The queen positioned her look at Emma.

"Hunter activated some kind of blinding grenade that caused Inferno to stop concentrating on his burning constructions, which gave me time to escape but." Emma stopped, Akira persisting in her telling more about the matter, she just sighed and continued. "I returned to activate the camouflage and hide to listen to the conversation they had."

"Then the knights are forcing him to stay in Link Vrains in some way." Akira was making loud calls for the queen's applause. "Is it possible that they still have him alive?"

"Perspicacious as always my dear Zaisen." The queen returned to applaud Ghost girl irritably with her attitude. "But there is something else, before her friend Ghost Girl was attacked by Inferno, she was released by Hunter." The queen positioned her look at Emma.

"Hunter activated some kind of blinding grenade that caused Inferno to stop concentrating on his burning constructions, which gave me time to escape but." Emma stopped, Akira persisting in her telling more about the matter, she just sighed and continued continued. "I returned to activate the camouflage and hide to listen to the conversation I had."

"What exactly did they speak of, my dear?" The queen asked with a mocking tone causing Emma to just roll her eyes because she really hated the queen's attitude.

"Hunter challenged him to a duel to be held today to get the location of the server where the knights of Hanoi are." Emma exclaimed, leaving Akira and the queen thoughtful. "That was all I heard from that conversation."

"If Hunter plans to fight against him and wins then we may have an advantage of finding my man." The queen said.

"But there's the problem that could happen, if Hunter didn't win. How would you be able to find your right hand." Akira exclaimed earning a couple of laughter from the queen, annoyed the security chief. "What is so funny?"

"Hunter will not lose, he is not the kind of duelist who would let himself be beaten." The queen exclaimed. "Besides he could beat me."

"If he defeated you I do not expect his skills to be as good as you proclaim." Emma said in a mocking tone that did not cause indifference in the queen.

"Do not worry, Miss Bessho, I have confidence in the one who will win at the end of the day." The red queen pulled a small blue instrument from one of her bags and handed it to Akira. "I want you to deliver this to your superiors, Mr. Zaizen. It's part of the data I could find about Lightning Access. "

"Understood, I'll give it to them immediately." Akira affirmed while nodding to the queen so that later she would do the same and later order her driver to pull the limousine and leave. "I'm still distrustful of her."

"Myself included, I alike see that to be somewhat dangerous. "Emma affirmed so that later Akira would start laughing at her. "Did I say something funny?"

"I think I had a long time since I did not see you answering someone that way." Akira claimed. Emma only roll her eyes again.

"Let's just go and try to solve this problem." Emma said, then the two of them left the park."Hey, I heard your sister is fighting against Playmaker." The words of the hunter irritated Akira, she noticed and went ahead.

"I already told her not to fight with him," Akira exclaimed, Emma just stopped and watched him.

"If you continue to treat her like a child she will never mature on her own." Emma's words caused him to leave the place first without even saying goodbye to his partner. The hunter sighed and continued ahead.

* * *

"Let's go over everything from the beginning, Playmaker is a solo duelist but he is obviously being helped by someone from the outside." Zero-Q exclaimed for Yuritzi to nod. Both were in the locked girls' room, even blocking the passage from inside so no one would enter by accident. "In addition, the lazy personality of Yusaku Fujiki would not give many indications of being Playmaker besides his seriousness in the duels."

"But, he also has the same logical reasoning of Playmaker, the three things. "And you can explain Fujiki's idle personality and that his duel disc is the same as Playmaker's."

"It's a normal standard model that anyone can use and that's the only reason behind the idea ... unless ..." Zero-Q stopped talking and was thoughtful, Yuritzi noticed that her friend discovered him. "Look, I came to the same conclusion as you when he said those three reasons but we can not just assume that he is a Playmaker at once because we can possibly make mistakes."

"Well, how is it possible that he learned that mantra if he wasn't one of the people held captive?" Zero-Q exclaimed, Yuritzi began to mull her temper and was thoughtful by the reasoning of the AI. "Look, I also want to find the boys as much as you, but again not doing something that we will regret later."

"Zero, this is the only trace we've had in two years since we abandoned Mom. If we let this opportunity slip out of our hands, maybe we'll never have the kids ... you know we have to do it for them." Yuritzi said that the Ai will only sigh. "You know very well that I can spend all day explaining in this bathroom why I'm right."

The Ai again sighed with regret, she really did not want to spend all day in the bathroom with Yuritzi. "Ok how about this? I will keep an eye on all the surveillance cameras of the school to keep an eye on the Fujiki boy. "Yuritzi nodded and accepted the Ai's treatment." Now we can get out of this place and I'm no longer supporting your obsession with the toilets. "

"But before we leave, Yuritzi, are we sure we want to do that?" The AI exclaimed, leaving Yuritzi somewhat bewildered, "Have you that identity for a reason and to discover it would not violate his sanctity as a person?" Yuritzi thought about what her friend said and did not know what kind of response to give her.

"We'll think about it later, now it's time for us to leave." Yuritzi exclaimed as she put her dueling disk in her backpack and Zero-Q again hid again.

"Sorry. "The girl apologized while the AI only hid again in the dueling disc. Yuritzi left the bathroom quietly expected not to be seen by anyone until she was startled to see Aoi Zaizen watching her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I was just in the bathroom, you know how to do things." Yuritzi laughed uncomfortably, Aoi did not find the funny thing in what the girl said and just kept walking. "Can I accompany you?"

"Again," Aoi exclaimed, leaving the duelist confused "Yuritzi, why would you want to follow me?" The student asked, leaving Yuritzi surprised.

"I just wanted to accompany you to your class, that's all, I don't want to upset you." Yuritzi said somewhat shyly so that Aoi only sighed in annoyance. Meanwhile, a figure kept themselves hidden from view, quietly observing the conversation. It was Kaspar Zichon, the same boy that Yuritzi had met yesterday.

" Are you serious? Or are you just wanting to use me like all the rest. So many others have done the same thing, to get me to ask my brother to do something for them. They see me as just a tool. " Yuritzi was just surprised and open-mouthed with Zaisen's words. On the other side Kaspar pressed his fists.

"Your reaction says it all, you are equal to Fujiki. I have to go to school. "Aoi turned around and kept going if he looked back. Yuritzi's reaction was more of a surprise and at the same time he looked at the floor disappointed that he had made her feel bad knowing that it was not her intention.

"Do not feel bad for her, if then she does not want to be your friend she will lose it." The boy left where he was hiding surprising Yuritzi who was staring at him. "People tend to be like that, they make you think one thing about them and then deceive you." The boy approached Yuritzi and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You also come to this school?" Yuritzi said, the boy just smiled, Yuritzi pouted as she observed the boy's smile. "How come I've never seen you before?"

"To tell you the truth, neither had I seen you.. Which room are you from? "Kaspar asked.

"Room 112." Yuritzi answered the question, the boy became alarmed and began to laugh. "Something happened?"

"That's the same room I'm going to, how come I've never seen you before?" The boy was proclaiming, Yuritzi opened her mouth in surprise, then she remembered the reason why maybe hadn't seen him before.

"Oh yes, I sleep in classes and I'm not very attentive ... besides I have problems with my shyness." Said the ashamed duelist as she joined her fingers and moved them, Kaspar did not believe it and just started to laugh uncomfortably.

"Explains a lot of things besides being a really hard girl that you can be kind of tender sometimes." Kaspar mentioned causing Yuritzi to just blush and then shake his fists against Kaspar while he just kept mocking her and then stop. "Do not worry, I just joked. "

The boy just abruptly said goodbye to Yuritzi with his hands. "I have to go, they're waiting for me at the club I'm going to and I can not leave them waiting for me." The boy exclaimed, "You know, do not let the Zaizen affair bother you and move on with your life."

"Thanks Kaspar," Yuritzi said as she watched the boy leave the place. Although he did not see it, he was smiling.

...

Kaspar was alone in a classroom similar to that of the duels club while he was pressing the screen of his duel disc that showed Specter one of the members of the knights. "Inferno, are you ready for your mission?

"I expected your orders as always Mr. Spectre, yes, I'm ready for the mission." Said Kaspar, Specter loved the optimism of his soldier.

"I like that, after Blue Angel's fight against Playmaker you can fight Hunter and after we finish with him he can become one of your trophies." Specter confirmed, Kaspar just nodded. "I would also be careful with Oblivion. She said she's upset with you for taking away her fun. "

"I'll be careful with that, I'll change and go out, Spectre." Specter then cuff off communication. Kaspar then prepared to enter Link Vrains. "Into the Vrains!" A light illuminated the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero-Q tried to access the building's cameras trying to observe Yusaku Fujiki while she was still in her friend's backpack. "This can not be delayed that long."

Yuritzi tried to listen to the teacher but the only thing she could think about was the reason why Aoi got upset with her. "Just greet her, I did not want to do anything ... I hope she does not hate me." Yuritizi put her head on his desk to just sigh and closed his eyes expecting to sleep. "Although at least it was nice to see Kaspar and hear the words he told me. "A smile showed on the face of the duelist.

"Playmaker is fighting Blue Angel !" Naoki shouted from his seat awakening the duelist and shocked everyone in class, the teacher hit him with the chalk that he had in his hand. "Sorry…"

Yuritzi listening to Naoki became alert, even hearing her duelling disc ring from her backpack. "Professor, I need to go to the bathroom urgently, I'm suffering from another diaherra attack." Yuritzi came out blushing with embarrassment and biting her teeth while listening to people mocking her in the classroom for what she said. "Of all the excuses that I could have invented ... I chose that one."

Yuritzi ran out into the hallways, dodged students until she saw a door and opened it, it was the cleaning room where brooms were stored. "Zero tell me you have something about Playmaker?" The girl said as she took her dueling disc from her backpack. Zero came out of the dueling disc fast.

"I watched the recordings and I came across something strange. At first, I was blocked and I wasn't allowed access by some strong external interference, which wouldn't allow me to see them. However, I was able to unlock some of them. "What the AI said filled the girl with many questions. " I wasn't able to unlock that many, but three of them caught my attention." Zero-Q showed three different places in the building, a roof, a small alley and a classroom but they all had something that was joined by a blue sphere like the ones that are used to protect those connecting in Link Vrains.

"We must connect urgently." The girl exclaimed while holding her dueling disc, the Ai stopped her. "Why do not you want me to connect?"

"If we observe the end of the duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel maybe we can find out who are the three users that are connected." Explained the AI. "So our suspicion will be correct but I'll ask again we're sure we want to do that ? "Yuritzi returned to look away without knowing what to answer. "I'll let him decide until the duel ends but remember. We are here to protect them but like us, they also deserve the right to have their anonymity respected. "Yuritzi nodded, Zero showed a screen, depicting the duel between Blue Angel and Playmaker.

(Link Vrains)

Inferno was in one of the nearby buildings where the fight between Blue Angel and Playmaker could be observed. "The little angel is finally showing her true face. "The gentleman thought." It's a pity that I can not fight Playmaker for now, although I'll have that guy Hunter as a prize. "

While the other side Playmaker ordered his new monster Encode Talker, a new monster with white armor very similar to Decode Talker but brandishing a shield with a sharp blade at the end of this. "Encode Talker, Final Encode!" The monster was direct Towards the trickstar of Blue Angel and a single attack with the blade of his sword destroyed Blue Angel's monster.

The charisma duelist was in a state of agony as she shouted then fell to the ground while her wings fell away from her, the only thing that could be seen, was the teas falling from her eyes. Playmaker took action swiftly, rushing to get to her.

"Hell, why did you ruin a perfect Playmaker finish?" Inferno said disappointedly, "Nah, at least enjoy the beating he gave her." The knight was watching the nearest building in Link Vrains and a simple smile appeared on his face.

(Den Academy.)

Meanwhile, Yuritzi observed everything that happened and only pressed her fists because she knew something was wrong with the last reaction the charisma duelist had. "Zero something happened with Blue Angel before the duel, right?" The duelist asked the Ai who was reviewing some reactions of the web or repetitions of the duel.

"Some say she acted as if she was possessed and did not have control of herself." Ai exclaimed until something caught her attention. "One of the duelistshas disconnected... It's Aoi Zaizen, who's on the roof, fainting." Yuritzi was surprised to see the recording and deduced that Aoi was the Charisma duelist Blue Angel. "Yuritzi the next is about to disconnect, are we sure we want to do this? "

Yuritzi was doubtful again and thoughtful. "Maybe Zero is right, I have no right to know his identity. We are allies and that is why I have to respect his reason for hiding. "Zero and her partner exchanged glances, the duelist knew she had to answer before the identity was revealed. "Erase everything and replace it with old recordings."

"Understood, you made a good decision." Zero erased all information and nodded. "When we have enough confidence from Playmaker and ours we can reveal our information so that together we can save the other children. Now Aoi Zaizen needs help. "Yuritzi ran out of the closet and then up the stairs of the building.

"Until the moment arrives I will win the confidence of Playmaker but for now we must help stop the knights as we can and that people like Blue Angel do not suffer for them, we must find a way to stop this mistake." Yuritzi opened the door to the roof, immediately upon opening it, she saw the faint body of Aoi Zaizen, she went first to check if she was still breathing then she took her by the shoulders. "Miss Zaizen."

"She's fainted." Yuritzi thought for a moment after Yusaku Fujiki came through the door confused to see the duelist. "I went to get some air and I found her here when i arrives." The duelist affirmed to evade any doubt.

"I should take her to a hospital now." Yusaku was taking her by the arm. Yuritzi was trying to help him by taking the other limb but he refused. "I can take it on my own but thanks for worrying." Yusaku nodded and then returned to do the same but she smiled at him even if the boy did not smile back.

Yuritzi opened the door to the roof and continued with him all the way even though he told her that he could do it alone, Yuritzi observed Aoi's faint body "The safest bet on what happened to her, is that the Knights of Hanoi were able to influence her somehow." Yuritzi thought. "I will stop them all so that others like her will not suffer the same fate again."

* * *

 ** _(Flashback 10 years earlier in any alley of Den City.)_**

A young and frightened Kaspar was crouching in an alley while he was crying. "I have to wait ... He'll be here very soon, I just know it!" The boy was exclaiming as he lowered his head, two new figures observed him walking in the entrance of the alley, Kaspar noticed but still kept looking down.

"Who are you waiting for?" A boy about his age, but two years older, wearing a coat that hid his face, approached Kaspar, the other figure was behind the boy and was the same size as Kaspar. They even seemed even seemed to be of the same age, the only difference was that this figure was female.

Kaspar wiped his tears to start talking. "I'm waiting for my brother who is coming." The boy claimed trying to smile, hiding the reality that his brother may never come back. The other figured behind the boy stood in front of Kaspar and had taken him by the shirt while hitting him against to the wall causing him to gasp in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

"How long have you waited here?" The person asked causing Kaspar to be surprised and put his eyes elsewhere to avoid looking directly into her eyes. "Pathetic, you've waited for someone to abandon you to your fate." Kaspar was perplexed when he heard this and when the girl released him he started to shed tears. "He will not come back."

"YOU LIE! HE PROMISED IT. "Kaspar shouted." You don't even know him! How can you possibly think that?! "

"Answer my previous question, how long have you been here?" Kaspar was biting his mouth and pressing his fists, still crying. "Do something with your life. Let's go cousin. "The girl said leaving the place but watching her cousin extending his hand to Kaspar.

"How about we help you forget about that person?" The boy extended his hand to Kaspar, who did not know how to respond. "You can continue to stay here waiting for that person to come or you can find a new path with us, it's your decision."

Kaspar was tired he had not eaten in days and was exhausted, he take the boy's hand. "You will not regret this." Said the boy causing Kaspar just looked at him confused without knowing how to react.

 _ **(Link Vrains 10 years later.)**_

Inferno was sitting in a Link Vrains building while Link Vrains's reporter Pidgeon was recording him because the Hanoi gentleman had threatened him. "Who are you waiting for" Said the poor reporter, scared.

"Quiet. Wait until he is" Before Inferno could finish speaking a light blinded him and when the light died he could open his eyes again but this time instead of finding Pidgeo it was Hunter who was in front of him. "You had been slow to tell the truth even though you had not stopped the stupidity that Blue Angel committed."

"What gives you the right to talk about her like that?" Hunter exclaimed, Inferno smirked at the hunter's question.

"Are you a fan of her or something like that?" The knight asked, winning a cold look from Hunter even though she had his helmet. "She was a fool and an egoist if she thought that fighting with Playmaker was a good idea, I assure you that she did it to win more fans." Inferno exclaimed causing the duelist to clench his fists, the knight had noticed. "I do not know why you care so much you did not know her."

"People who play with the lives of others in that way bother me more than anything," Hunter said. Inferno was impressed for two seconds until he started laughing out loud.

"You really kill me with laughter," the duelist exclaimed. "But she looked for it on her own and people like that are so selfish." They both put themselves in a position of struggle and the datastorm manifested itself behind them. They both ran to jump out of the building and then hold on to their hoverboards. "Speed Duel." They both shouted.

 _ **Turn 1: Inferno**_

 _ **Inferno LP: 4000 Hand: 4**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 4**_

"Remember our deal, Inferno?" Hunter claimed.

"Yes I know but you will not have that information because you will not be the last one standing in this duel. I activate the Graceful Charity magic card, to add three cards to my hand at the cost of discarding two. "Inferno won three new cards and then two vanished from his hand." Next, I activate the continuous magic card, Scorching Guard from my hand "The card appeared on his field. It had four creatures raising a huge cross that was on fire.

"He has 4 cards in his hand which means that it is possible to predict that he will use the second Scorching Guard effect and subtract 800 live points from me." Hunter thought as he watched his opponent's field. "He has a strong offense, I have to find a way to counteract it without having to resort to the Ligtning Acess."

"I'll activate the second Scorching Guard effect and send it to the graveyard to cause you 200x points of damage for each card in my hand." Four flaming crosses were formed in Inferno's field. "Prepare to lose life points." The crosses went straight to Hunter, one of them approached her but could dodge it in time but the other three approached her direct to the one she had dodged and caused a huge explosion when they impacted.

 **Lightning Hunter LP 4000-800 = 3200**

Hunter was still on her hoverboard trying to recover from the attack she had suffered while Inferno enjoyed the damage he had done. "I was right, he is using the same strategy that he used against the queen's servant," the duelist thought.

"Then I will continue to activate a second continuous card, Scorching Degradation. " Another card returned to the field this had a demon creature being bathed in acid. "Then I will summon King Flame Marchosias to the field." A skull-shaped creature materialized in the field of Inferno.

 _ **King Flame Marchosias 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect**_

"I activate the effect of Marchosias, when this card is summoned it allows me to take a magic card from my graveyard, my Scorching Guard will return to my hand. my Scorching Guard will return to the hand." Said the knight while his letter returned to his hand. "I leave a card face downand I will activate Scorching Guard from my hand again. Then I finish my turn. "Two cards materialized in his field one face down and the other was Scorching Guard.

"He has two cards that defends his creature and at the same time weakens my creatures, I must plan my movement well if I want to win." Hunter thought as she remembered the duel she had against Yusaku and the words that Akane told her. I mustn't lose myself in my own fears, I have to protect Zero and avenge Blue Angel."

 _ **Turn 2: Hunter**_

 _ **Inferno LP: 4000 Hand: 1**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 3200 Hand: 4**_

"Draw!" Hunter took a card from her deck, her helmet lenses shone and she accelerated her hoverboard to be close to Inferno. "To begin with, I activate the Link Intervention magic card." A card was generated on her field. It showed a creature coming out of one of the Link markers. "Then I will summon Electrode Hunter." A hunter with the white raincoat and the rifle materialized on the field.

 _ **Electrode Hunter 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"When Electrode Hunter is summoned to the field I can summon a monster of level 2 or lower from my deck, I will summon Proto Hunter." A small hunter with a cape and two electric crossbows emerged onto the field.

 _ **Proto hunter 100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"The circuit that guides my freedom appears. "exclaimed the hunter while a beam of energy opened the portal." Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least one level 2 or lower monster. I set Proto hunter in the Link Marker! Circuit combine! Link Summon!, Get ready to defeat your prey Electric Discharger "A Robot with two circular canons between the shoulders and humanoid shaped emerged on Hunter's field

 _ **Electric discharger 1800 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom / Cyberse / Link**_

"Now the effect of Link Intervention is activated by winning a counter each time one of us has summoned a Link monster to the field." Hunter exclaimed causing interest in Infernohe would have to learn the card's effect more thoroughly. "And remember that by sending Proto Hunter to the graveyard I can add a monster level 4 or lower to my hand, I add Trap Hunter. "

 ** _Link Inteverntion: 1 Counter_**

"I activate the effect of Electric Discharger, allowing me to destroy a monster on your field if it has a monster in its Link arrow." Discharger charged the accumulated energy in its pipe but before being able to shoot it, chains surrounded its body, trapping it.

"No." Hunter exclaimed and then observed that Inferno had activated a card that had as its drawing several staffs being tied by chains while the statue of a demon was in front of them.

"I Activated Fiendish Chain that allows me to deny the effects of a monster in your field and at the same time this one can not attack this turn." Exclaimed the knight of Hanoi "You tried to destroy my monster to avoid my continuous cards I congratulate you for that but you will need more than a simple strategy to defeat me. "Shouted inferno, Hunter only responded with a laugh earning the attention of the duelist.

"Then I must change the strategy," Hunter exclaimed, stunning Inferno. "Open the circuit that will guide me to my Freedom." Hunter opened the portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters. I set, Electric Discharger and Electrode Hunter in the Link markers. Circuit combine! Link Summon!, Capture your prey Green Jaeger." A green robot in the shape of a humanoid and finger-like claws emerged into the field.

 ** _Green Jaeger 2000 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom, Right / Cyberse / Link._**

"When Green Jaeger is summoned to the field, I can deny the effect of all face-up magic and trap cards in your field." Jaeger used his hands to create a wave that surrounded Inferno's cards, rendering them useless. "Once again, my card gains another counter."

 _ **Link Inteverntion: 2 Counter**_

"I'll leave two cards face down and attack your monster with Green Jaeger." After the cards materialized, Green Jaeger used his claws and tore the skull to pieces causing Inferno to use his arms to cover himself from the impact of the attack.

Inferno LP: 4000-2000 = 2000.

"Interesting, you rendered my cards useless. Now I'll have to get serious." The knight exclaimed while his mask split on some sides, Hunter realized this and quickly adjusted her Hoverboard to get away Inferno and position herself behind him"

"He will do the same thing he did against the queen's servant and use his continuous cards to hurt my life points even though it will not be enough." The duelist thought. "He has not yet played a Link monster or used his skill so it is likely that he'll do it this turn." Hunter watched her hand and then squeezed it. "I hope I do not have to use my Skill."

 ** _Turn 3: Inferno_**

 ** _Inferno LP: 2000 Hand: 1_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 3200 Hand: 2_**

"Draw!" The knight stated as the aura that surrounded his cards continued to fade away. "I will activate the Scorching Degradation's effect that allows me to cause you 400x points of damage for each magic card in the field by just destroying it." Two Flaming Crosses In formed and went straight to Hunter, this time the duelist did not try to avoid them receiving the impact of the attack.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 3200-800 = 2400.**_

"I will then activate the Scorching Guard effect and destroy it to cause you 200x points of damage for each card in my hand." Another two new crosses formed and again addressed Hunter causing her entire body to catch fire, after the fire was gone, she was exhausted. "I didn't think you'd sacrifice this much for someone like Blue Angel." Inferno exclaimed, Hunter just ignored him.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 2400-400 = 2000_**

"Whatever your true motivation may be, I will crush you for the glory of the Knights of Hanoi and the sacred mission entrusted to me." Inferno affirmed as he watched his fists and then closed it with strength. "I will not disappoint Master Revolver, I will fight by him to fill that void. "Hunter was confused by the words of the duelist.

"I activate Scorching Generator from my hand, if you saw my duel with the queen's servant, you will know this card's effect. It allows me to sacrifice 500 life points and summon a token for each. I summon three King Flame Tokens."Hunter was hyperventilated as she saw the three crosses emerging in the field while three flaming hands encircled Inferno's body and he screamed in pain.

 _ **Inferno LP: 2000-1500: 500**_

 _ **King Flame Token 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect X3**_

"It's time for my eternal circuit to open!" A portal opened down between the two duelist instead of the sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least three Kingflame monsters.I set my three Tokens at the link makers." The crosses turned into flames and passed through the Link Markers. "Arise from your hellish bonds and fill your need for violence. King Flame Mozgov! "Inferno's mask was broken while materializing a creature with a muscular body that had a kind of green armor and big horns on its head with a pipe with cylinders instead of his left hand materialized from the portal.

 ** _King Flame Mozgov 2300 ATK / Fire / Arrows: Bottom, Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Fiend / Link._**

 ** _Link Intervention Counter: 3_**

Hunter watched the new creature of Inferno as she moved through the datastorm, showing no emotion, no weakness in front of the Knight of Hanoi. "I see that you are not impressed by my creature, but do not worry I have something that will make your change opinion. "Inferno exclaimed as his body sank into flame causing some emotion in his opponent.

"I'll activate my Last Punishment skill that allows me to halve my life points so I can make all the damage I've done this turn to your life points transfer to my creature." Inferno pressed his chest while a flaming cross formed causing much pain in the duelist as his creature's eyes lit in flames and a small cross-shaped scar formed on his head.

 _ **Inferno LP: 500-250 = 250**_

 _ **King Flame Mozgov: 2300 + 1200 = 3500**_

"Prepare to attack my creature." He ordered Inferno but before the creature could take action, Hunter had activated one of her face down cards which had the image of an energy wave being penetrated.

"Cynet Backdor allows me to banish my Green Jaeger and then add to my hand a Cyberse creature with less attack than the creature sent to the Banish Zone." Green Jaeger disappeared from the field while her owner added a new card to her hand. "Cynet Backdoor has a second effect, next turn I'll have Jaeger attack him directly and win." Hunter thought.

"That does not matter yet I will attack you directly." The creature prepared the pipe that began firing several bullets covered in flames "This is over." Before her, Hunter could project the image of a small boy dressed in a long blue raincoat with long blue hair slightly visible. The sight of the creature caused Inferno to enter shock.

"I activate from my hand Trap Hunter that allows me to reduce the damage I will receive from the attack of an opponent's monster but I must destroy a card in my field, I will destroy my card face down." The face-down card was destroyed while an aura surrounded Hunter but was not enough to muffle the bullets that hit the duelist's body.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 2000-1750 = 250.**_

When the bullets stopped firing Hunter's armor was in very bad condition even part of her helmet was damaged leaving an opening where she could see her right eye. The duelist barely kept her feet on her hoverboard, Inferno just watched with delight. "I like your perseverance, you would be a good soldier for Hanoi." Inferno exclaimed.

"What the hell, why do not you join us?" Said the gentleman from Hanoi. "Instead of fighting for hypocrites like Blue Angel, you can join us and help us in our struggle, imagine what we could do with someone like you in our struggle? Unstoppable. "Inferno exclaimed causing Lightning Hunter to press her fists in anger.

"You can go to hell with your group of psychopaths!" Shouted Hunter surprised Inferno. "You are a mistake that needs to be corrected before it hurts more innocent people and I will make sure to solve that mistake." Hunter exclaimed, her words causing Inferno to become irate

"Never speak to the Knights of Hanoi in that way," Inferno said. "I gave you a chance and you lost it, now get ready for the consequences of your actions."

 _ **Turn 4: Lightning Hunter**_

 _ **Inferno LP: 250 Hand: 1**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 250 Hand: 2**_

"Draw!" Hunter took the card from deck, at the same time Green Jaeger rematerialized on her field. Hunter looked at the card then focused her attention on Inferno, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"I see what you're trying to do, the card you used allows the banished monster to attack me directly and that's why you preferred to receive that damage," Inferno said, causing Hunter to bit her lips. " But the effect of monster will render that null and void, as when it is by itself, it is the only target you can attack. "Upon hearing this, Hunter pressed her fists for her incompetence ." The worst part is that you do not have monsters in the field that can face it, you've lost "

"I will have to resort to Lightning Access." Yuritzi thought but before taking action she watched her dueling disc "Zero-Q can not stand alone and I can not do something as stupid as using the Lightning Acess." She was silent until she observed her hand and shortly afterwards her field.

"I have Green Jaeger in the field and his monster's attack is superior to mine."Hunter took her time to formulate her move, as she realised the best course of action, she took time to read the effects of Mozgov. "His monster can defend itself from attacks but there is a price, Inferno would lose 500 life points and the other one would make him lose 1000 life points if it were destroyed. However, his monster has 3500 attack points.. "

"If I could talk to Zero-Q at least I would be calmer but this situation becomes more tense." The duelist made small gasps and then took a deep breath and calmed down. "I hope this works." The duelist said to then accelerate on her hoverboard and position herself in front of his opponent.

"I'll summon Electric Jumper to the field." A small battery-shaped creature materialized into the field.

 ** _Electric Jumper 500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Machine / Effect_**

"I open the circuit that will guide me to my freedom ." Hunter opened the portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters .I set Green Jaeger and Electric Jumper in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon!,

Conquer your enemies. "A new humanoid-shaped monster emerged, this one had a white armor all over his body and on his forehead what appeared to be a trident-shaped crown, he also came armed with a huge mace.

 _ **MechaJaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Cyberse / Link**_

 _ **Link Inteverntion: 3 Counter**_

" What are you doing, Yuritzi? Why aren't you using Lightning Access?"Zero-Q thought from inside the dueling disc.

"I will activate Link Intervention's effect and use two of this card's counters to summon Shocking Trooper from my hand." A monster with a shield and a rifle that carried armor of the same gray color as the shield and rifle materialized in the field of Yuritzi. "Because of Link Intervention I can no longer summon monsters from my hand

 ** _Shocking Trooper 1100 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect._**

"Next, from my hand I will activate my Electric Spear equip magic card to my King Fenrir. " Yuritzi activated a card that had which was electrified. King Fenrir's mace became electrically charged causing the creature to triumphantly raise the mace at Inferno's creature.

"Then I will activate King Fenrir's effect to sacrifice Shocking Trooper to give half of the attack points to my Fenrir." Trooper faded and blue aura grew on Fenrir as his eyes shone again.

 ** _King Fenrir ATK: 2300 + 550 = 2850_**

"When Shocking Trooper is sent to the graveyard I can choose a monster in your field and subtract 100 attack points for each Link Maker that our link monsters have in the field." An aura surrounded the demon causing its attack to decrease.

 ** _Mozgov ATK: 3500-600 = 2900_**

"Get ready to attack Fenrir." The robot charged towards Mozgov. Inferno's monster stopped the mace with its arms, locking them both in a struggle, until Mozgov grabbed him by the head. In desperation Fenrir used his spear to slash the demon's neck. However, shortly after Fenrir was crushed and exploded in Mozgov's arms.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 250-50 = 200**_

"You must have been quite desperate to make that move," the knight exclaimed, then heard the cries of pain from his creature. "But what- What's wrong with Mozgov?" The duelist asked Hunter.

"Read the effect of my equip card." Hunter screamed causing Inferno to read the effect of her card and be shocked by what she said "When the monster equipped with Electric Spear is destroyed I can destroy the monster I battle with." Hunter exclaimed causing the Knight to go into a state of shock.. "You remember the effect of your monster, right?"

"No ... fail Master Revolver ... NO !" Mozgov was destroyed at that moment. Its destruction caused by a self generated explosion. When exploding a few flames emerged from the smoke of the explosion taking a scared Inferno to collide against one of the buildings by Link Vrains. Hunter just sighed and then sat down on her Hoverboard with Zero-Q.

 ** _Inferno LP: 250-1000= 0_**

"Well done Hunter." The Ai said, as Hunter blinked. in the Ai of tiredness.

* * *

 ** _Yuritzi OC cards._**

 ** _Link intervention_**

 ** _Continous Spell_**

 ** _Effect: Each time you and your opponent summon a Link monster to your field this card gets a can withdraw two counters to this card and you can make another second summon this turn but for the rest of the turn you can not summon monsters from your hand._** ** _You can sacrifice and then add a monster from your graveyard to your hand_**

 ** _Trap Hunter_**

 ** _[900 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect]_**

 ** _Monster Effect: When you are going to suffer battle damage you can discard this card and reduce the damage of the attack for half but you need to destroy a card in your field._**

 ** _Shocking Trooper_**

 ** _[1100 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect]_**

 ** _Monster effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard you can decrease the attack of one monster of my opponent by 100x points for each link maker of each monster Link in the field._**

 ** _Electric Spear_**

 ** _Magic Card_**

 ** _Effect: You can equip this card with a cyberse monster in your field and at the same time, every time the monster attacks it can cause double damage. If the monster equipped with this card battles with another monster and is destroyed you can make the monster with which battles are destroyed._**

 _ **Inferno OC card:**_

 _ **King Flame Mozgov**_  
 _ **Fiend, Link, Effect, FIRE, ATK/LINK, 2300/3 Link Markers: B, BL, BR**_  
 _ **When this card is the only monster you control, this is the only card your opponent can attack. If this card would be destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can instead pay 500 life points and summon one "King Flame" monster from your deck to a zone this card is linked to. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, take 1000 points of damage.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Review:**_

 _ **Diabolic tracer: Thanks for the help. And Yuritzi did not respond because she never interacted in a situation like that and because of that she did not know how to respond to Aoi.**_

 _ **Plothand: Thanks dude and Yeah they are Cyberse.**_

 _ ***Just in case, the events of this chapter happen before the first duel of Yuzaku and Revolver, after this I will stop using the canon as a base.(Also OC cards gonna be added Later.)**_

* * *

Hunter entered the building where Inferno had landed. "Let me get close, to him." Zero-Q exclaimed, observing the body of the unconscious Knight, Hunter approached the body and put her Duel Disk in front of him, the Ai then began to form four hoops, which it used to keep Inferno locked to the ground, preventing him from escaping. "He can't disconnect now with this and you can interrogate him in peace."

Hunter slapped inferno's face twice to wake him up but he did not react. "Hit him harder." Hunter nodded and proceeded to punch him in the unconscious gentleman's face causing the AI to shudder. "I said, that you should slap it harder not to break his face, Hunter." The duelist apologized after hearing that.

"Master Revolver ..." Exclaimed Inferno, in a cry of pain Zero-Q to hide again in Hunter's Duel disk. The knight of hanoi looked confused until he observed Hunter in front of him, tried to get up but the hoops that Zero-Q had created prevented him from getting off the ground: "You defeated me ..." exclaimed the knight while he lamented himself.

"Remember what you promised, you would give me information about the new Hanoi virus and the location of your server," Hunter exclaimed. "And do not think about escaping, the hoops are designed to keep you from disconnecting." Inferno just sighed as he accepted his fate. .

"Before telling you everything I want to ask you something Lightning Hunter?" Inferno said, hunter just sighed and accepted the request of the knight of Hanoi. "What kind of person are you?" Asked the knight, Hunter just kept quiet confused by the all that exterior you act like another hero like Playmaker but you are more direct than him. "

"At least that's what I was able to observe when you said that we knights were a mistake and you sent me to the devil, Playmaker shows no weakness whatsoever but even with your helmet you can see how tired you can be." Inferno said to the aching and tired Hunter. "That's why I feel sorry for you to fight for someone as selfish as Blue Angel."

Hunter could only think that Inferno was delirious about the shock, Inferno noticed this. " I watched as she challenged Playmaker shamelessly without him having any interest in fighting with her. In the end she's just a dumb girl who got hurt and did not care at all about how her family would react if something happened to her. "Inferno exclaimed causing Hunter to clench her fists in anger.

" You put a virus in her, which left her in a coma!" Hunter yelled, "So do not believe for a minute that your twisted moral makes any sense." Inferno just laughed at Hunter's claims.

"Are you deluded, Hunter? How did I lose to you?" Exclaimed the knight. "You are such a petty hero, a clumsy one too. If it weren't for Playmaker, she would've challenged us, just to gain the fame. Personally, I believe we did her a favour. "Hunter kicked her with his leg in his ribs causing him to scream in pain.

"Stop wasting my time and give me the information I want or I'll do something worse!" Hunter shouted angrily, Zero-Q observed the situation worried about her friend's temperament. However, she couldn't do anything that would run the risk of Inferno spotting her.

"You know I'm right, stop being deluded and accept the truth!" Inferno exclaimed, Hunter got more and more upset and materialized her whip which she immediately activated. "That's a new side of yours that I had not seen, I think I like it more than the whole superhero act. "

"Give me the information now, or I'll make it even worse for you, Inferno. There is no other option." Hunter was preparing to use her whip but was stopped when her Duel disk started to make a strange noise that could not be heard by Inferno, causing the duelist to put on her ears and began to scream in pain, all because of the noise. "STOP, MOM PLEASE." The duelist screamed in pain.

"What the hell is going on with you ?!" Asked Inferno, looking puzzled at Hunter's perturbation. A portal opened in the middle of the room gaining the attention of the gentleman of Hanoi who looked with his eyes open and surprised that, he already knew who the portal was from. "Oh no, Poison is here." The knight exclaimed with fear while the sound that tormented Hunter had stopped.

The Hanoi knight who wore a gas mask on his head known as Poison came out of the portal and watched as Hunter was in shock without saying anything. He shook his head to see the inferno stuck to the ground by the hoops that Zero-Q had placed on them, approached his comrade and bent down to observe him in his predicament. " I failed the mission, I failed Master Revolver." Inferno declared desolate.

"Inferno, you fulfilled your mission, to entice Hunter out into the open.. Master Revolver would be proud that even in defeat you have served the cause for something. "Poison exclaimed causing Inferno not to know how to react at first confused by the scientist's words.

"For now Master Revolver needs you to retire and inform him about Hunter." Poison materialized in his hads clawed glove on his fingers and quickly broke the hoops that kept Inferno in place allowing him to vanish from the scene, leaving Hanoi's scientist alone with Hunter.

Hunter returned to herself, getting over the shock, she noticed that Inferno had vanished, all she could do was concentrate her eyes on Poison, the duelist got up and then demanded to know the whereabouts of Inferno. "Who are you and where is my prey ?!" She exclaimed, raising her voice, resulting only in Poison observing her and approaching her. "Who the hell is this guy?" Thought the duelist as she walked away from this.

"The first reaction of the subject Hunter is repulsion, although it is something natural for any human being to see an individual like me. Started with second experimentation. "Poison exclaimed as he spoke alone, causing the duelist to take a defensive position. Hunter wasted no time and grabbed her whip and grabbed his arm where Poison's glove was. "The subject is starting to defend himself, he's hostile when he feels attacked."

Hunter pulled the whip to try to disorient Poison throwing him to the ground but could not do anything because the gentleman was not easily dropped by the pressure of the girl, the duelist thought of another alternative and pressed a button on her whip that sent electrical impulses Poison's arm causing slight pain to the knight. "Good idea but unnecessary." Poison pressed his fists and redirected the electricity towards Hunter sending her flying straight into the wall.

"The instincts of struggle and survival of the subject does not seem so skilful pa-" Poison observed two blinding grenades equal to those that Hunter had used the first time she had seen Inferno, the object touched his feet, illuminating the room and leaving him temporarily blind, before he came back in. Hunter appeared in front of him and hit him in the mask, throwing him backwards. "Correction, your skills are better than I expected."

"Your helmet is not part of your Avatar because of that broken part and at the same timeou modulate your voice in order to hide your true voice, that means you must be cautious with your identity, you want to hide it." Poison affirmed, Hunter once again launched herself against the Knight, she threw punch after punch but Poison dodged every single one. "Impulsivity, that is another quality of yours." Poison connected one of Hunter's punches with his palm.

Poison hit her on the stomach and then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "Final analysis of the subject, although his strength, skill and strategy in close combat exceeds the normal he lacks the ability to control his impulses." Poison exclaimed while squeezing his neck. "Now I should start extracting your information." He pulled out his claws and prepared to impale the duelist.

Hunter struggled trying to free herself from Poison's hands but her attempts were in vain because the knight from Hanoi was about to stick his claws in her stomach but a discharge of energy was emitted from the dueling disc of Hunter pulling the knight of Hanoi backward. "How did you do that? "Poison asked, rising from the ground.

Hunter did not respond and just tried to leave the place but Poison stopped her by calling attention to him with a spherical object that had materialized in his hands.

"This is the information Inferno promised you, but would it give you the truth." Hunter kept alert if it was a trap, not even approached him to make sure if it was really the data. "It has everything about the location of our server,take it, this is not a trap." Poison pulled the data which Hunter took.

"Why?" Hunter asked distrustfully of the Knight.

"I'm not exactly a man of Honor like Master Revolver but I understand why it is necessary to follow his orders and you just beat Inferno." Poison materialized a portal behind him and was about to leave the place. "One last thing, I do not know how you got the Ignis Zero but I'll find a way to get it out of your hands. "Hunter just stood paralyzed while the poison left the place.

"He knows about my existence ..." Zero-Q came out of the Duel disk and was as scared as Hunter who was just sitting on the ground while fear invaded her. "We must go ... we already have what we need." The duelist reacted and came back to listen to her partner and disconnect from Link Vrains.

...

 _ **(Yuritzi's apartment.)**_

The orb of energy disappeared and the Huntress was still in shock after having learned that Poison knew of the existence of her partner, the girl took out her Duel disk from her wrist to put it in the writing and then put herself in a fetal position. Zero-Q came out of the dueling disc. "A lot of things happened today, we need to discuss this better." Zero exclaimed for the girl to just ignore her.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you ... I did not know how to get your attention." Ai said sadly as she put her hands on her head. "I know mom used that signal every time you made a mistake but did not know how to get your attention, I did not want you to act that way and I regret doing that. "Yuritzi was turning around

"Zero you did what you could do ... the important thing is that I did not get carried away because you stopped me in time, thank you." Yuritzi said even tired causing the Ai to sigh of relief knowing that her partner had no resentment against her. "For now I'm just tired, we'll try to talk later about everything that happened."

"Thank Yuritzi and try to rest." The Ai affirmed with joy, Yuritzi reacted with a smile on her face when she saw that she was duelist's face returned to one of thought.

"No one was supposed to know of Zero's existence except for Mama and Papa." She thought worried as she watched her right hand. "This time I was lucky to fight with my opponent, next time it will not be so easy. I have to find a way to replace Lightning Access without Zero-Q knowing the truth. "

* * *

 _ **(Den Academy the next day.)**_

Yuritzi was coming out of the school entrance as she had finished the day today. "There were three signs yesterday in classes, one of them was Aoi Zaizen and the other possibly from Playmaker which I can not know his identity at the moment but whom was the third signal. "The duelist thought while she was walking. "Zero erased the recordings before making sure of their identities."

"Maybe it's a coincidence and that person had just hooked up to waste time at school or something like that." Yuritzi looked at the sky as she sighed and returned her gaze to the ground. "I hope I'm right."

The duelist kept walking to the school door and her gaze focused on Akane who seemed to be waiting outside. The president looked at Yuritzi and greeted her from afar and then approached, "Miss Schmidt, it's good to see you... And I see you're still wearing pants." The annoyed girl exclaimed causing Yuritzi to get nervous.

"Excuse me ... I've never ... I liked ... use skirt. "Said the blushing girl, at the same time joining her fingers together in shame. Akane just sighed and at the same time expected Yuritzi to expand her explanation further, "It's just that I once had an accident with a skirt ..."

"What kind of accident?" Exclaimed the girl while massaging her chin causing Yuritzi again to be surprised and start to sweat with embarrassment. "It must be pretty shameful right?" Akane said with a mischievous smile as she approached the face of the duelist who was red with shame. "It must be that kind of shameful secret, mind you!"

Yuritzi shook her head, trying to kill the topic but Akane was still pressing to tell in the end, the duelist had to accept. "Once a dog tried to take off my skirt the first time I put on my school suit!" The girl said, immediately covering her face with her hands so that Akane would not see how flushed she was.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Akane began to laugh frantically no matter that Yuritzi was there, after a minute she stopped and coughed to clear her throat. "That's not yet-HAHAHAHHAHAHAH." Yuritzi pouted when the girl started laughing again. "Ok, this time I'm really serious, under the rules you are required to wear a skirt, but I will have the director make an exception for you.. "

"Thank you." The girl said in a cheerful tone while nodding her head, Akane just smiled at the girl.

"Speaking of something else, I heard that you and Fujiki helped Aoi Zaizen yesterday after finding her in a coma." The president affirmed causing Yuritzi to feel a little worried. "You both did well, even for how shy you are, it was a very brave act to help another in that way."

"Speaking of something else, I heard that you and Fujiki helped Aoi Zaisen yesterday after finding her in a coma." The president affirmed causing Yuritzi to feel a little worried. "They both did well, even for how shy you are, it was a pretty brave act to help someone else that way."

"It's clearly thanks to me for motivating you in that duel against Fujiki," the girl exclaimed, Yuritzi sighed at Akane's arrogance but knew she was right. "But I want to know something, who are you Schmidt?" Asked the president causing Yuritzi to feel uncomfortable.

"You are Japanese but your name comes from two totally different cultures, which says that you were not born here but in another place or if you were born here but your father is Japanese and your mother is a foreigner. Although I still wonder if your father is totally Japanese or inherited that name from non-Japanese roots. "Akane's assumptions caused the girl to bite her lips." I'll say it again, who are you really Yuritzi Schmidt? "

"Well my father is Japanese who was born in Germany and my mother is Mexican so they thought it would be good for me to stay and study in Japan." Yuritzi exclaimed, laughing hysterically and embarrassed. "They thought it would be a good idea for me to learn from both cultures."

"So, have you already gone to live in Mexico?" Akane asked again this time, again having suspicions about the girl. Yuritzi nodded.

"It was three years ago ... but I do not like to talk about such things ... it's not a bad thing, it's just that it's not that important." Yuritzi said as she scratched her head and laughed hysterically, Akane only raised her shoulders. " Why is she asking me these things? "The duelist thought.

"Nah, I think I should apologize for my intrusiveness." The president said, Yuritzi nodded and gave a small bow. "Schmidt the one who should apologize is me, not you."

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss Akane," Yuritzi said, Akane just took the girl's cheeks telling her again that she did not have to apologize. "Do not make it so strong I'm also sensitive out there." Akane stopped pressing the cheeks of Yuritzi to later sigh.

"Hey, I'm going to visit Aoi Zaizen at the hospital now, do you want to come with me?" The president asked, Yuritzi was left undecided if she wanted to go. Akane again sighed but strongly this time: "If you have nothing to do, you can come so you can see her if you are interested as she is."

"I could not get to see why Fujiki was the one who took her to the hospital, so I can go." Yuritzi confirmed the president's response, "Although we should bring flowers or something like that."

"Well thought Schmidt." Akane affirmed, raising her arm, wanting her and Yuritzi to bump one another's but the duelist did not know how to react leaving her standing, the president just sighed. "We still have a lot to on work with you."

* * *

 _ **(Den City Park.)**_

Yusaku Fujiki was sitting at one of the tables near the Hotdog stand of his partner Kusanagi working on his computer while having a Hotdog and his duel disc next to this "Hey!" Exclaimed the Ai who was inside the duel disc of the young man. "Can you at least hear me"

Yusaku massaged his eyes and then sighed with fatigue and paid attention to the Ai. "I've been feeling something these last days." The ai explained earning the duelist's curiosity. "I do not know how to explain it but in recent weeks I've felt something in Link Vrains."

"What?" Yusaku asked the Ignis.

"A strange fluctuation of energy, I would think that even you have felt it with your Link Sense from the first time we saw the Lightning Acess that Hunter guy did." Ai exclaimed. "But this time it's as if that fluctuation has become weaker."

"I have not felt anything to say the truth, do you really think that it is not a simple coincidence that this fluctuation only appeared when Hunter activated his skill?" Asked the duelist, the ai closed his eye and began to think.

"Yes and no, I've felt it several times after that, I do not know if it's totally connected to him ... ..it's rather strange to decipher it to tell the truth." Exclaimed the ai.

" You're talking nonsense, get to the point and tell me what happened." The boy pressed the Ai to talk.

" It's just I think it is strange, the worst part is I have no real idea about it, because I'm the only one who feels it.." Ai said as the boy looked back at his computer, the ignis only observed annoyed when Yusaku stopped paying attention. "Which is more important? Listening to me or ignoring me?." Yusaku ignored him again until Kusanagi got out of the truck with some papers in his hands.

"I have the information you asked me about the girl." Kusanagi put some papers on the table and then Yusaku took it and began to read them. "Everything seems normal in her until I found information about her parents." Kusanagi pointed with her finger at one of the papers that Yusaku held.

"She says her parents died in an accident three years ago when they were in Mexico and after that she lived with some uncles until three months ago she came to Japan." Kusanagi exclaimed, "But this is where the inconsistences come in, checking the history of the uncles, they didn't share a family name with her. There is not much information about the family of both parents either. "

"Why are you interested in learning about her again?" The adult asked. "Would you have any interest in her, perhaps?" Kusanagi joked while Yusaku looked a little embarrassed as he scratched his head.

"Good thing the knights of Hanoi have not discovered that weakness of yours." Ai said in a mocking tone, Kusanagi only laughed with him while the duelist just rolled his eyes. "I still think that maybe you like to hit for the other side."

"If we're done ..." The duelist said as he continued. " I have suspicions about her, since she was the first person to find Aoi yesterday."

"Do not you think it's a coincidence that she was there, maybe there's another reason?" Kusanagi asked.

"I also believed that it was a coincidence, but with the information we now have, we know she isn't normal. "Also, last night, I tried to hack into the school security cameras to delete any recording of me entering Link Vrains, but I found it had already been deleted by someone else. "

"Then it's not a coincidence but why do you think it was her who deleted it?" Kusanagi asked, Yusaku was taking his computer and opening a program that showed some blueprints from the school to show to his partner. "What is this?"

"These are signals from people who connected to Link Vrains at school at the same time as me and Aoi Zaizen but there was a third entity that logged in 5 minutes later and another 5 after the duel ended." Yusaku exclaimed won the attention of both the Ai and Kusanagi. "In addition, the third sign was in a school location closer to the roof than in the position I was in."

"But do not you think the signal could be someone else?" Kusanagi affirmed.

"I doubt it, do you remember what we saw in the information that Hunter sent us? "Yusaku exclaimed for the adult to nod his question. "The Knights recruit criminals and the antisocial for their cause, it wouldn't be strange if she were in fact one of them. But this is just a theory at the minute."

"Do you think that her shy girl attitude is just an act?"

"Maybe, but we need to know if we're really dealing with a Knight." Yusaku exclaimed, Kusanagi was listening to his computer inside the Hotdog truck, he was quick to the vehicle.

"A message arrived from Hunter is urgent." Kusanagi's words caused Yusaku to get up from the chair and take his duel disk with him to get into the truck. "This message seems different to the others we have received. . "

"Another meeting?" The duelist said.

"No, this time is something different. "Kusanagi exclaimed as he typed on his computer, Yusaku sat in one of the chairs next to him." It's a deciphered message ... even to send private messages is cautious, it will take me a couple of hours but I'm more than sure that together we would do it much faster. "Yusaku nodded and prepared to help his friend.

* * *

 ** _(Yuritzi Apartment)_**

"You sent the message Zero?" Yuritzi exclaimed now dressed in a simple white T-shirt and black sports pants. The Ai nodded her head. "If anything happens he has to find out, he will also have to take care of you if something bad happens to you." The girl's words caused the Ai to look disconsolate.

"Do you really think you will not come back?" Zero-Q said, Yuritzi caressing Ai's head.

"It would only be if something happened to me and seeing how dangerous this mission is I can not help but see that alternative because of how valuable you are, also imagine having someone like Playmaker as a partner who is a much better duelist than I could be." Yuritzi laughed causing the ai to cross her arms when she heard the words of her partner.

"You know I do not like you talking about you like that, you're just as important as any of the children and you're also a victim here." Ai shouted causing her partner to be surprised to see how decisive she was. My mission is also to protect and we promised ourselves that together we would reach the end. "

Yuritzi just smiled and tried to calm the Ai. "I only say it in case something happens to me, you know I will try to come back alive." The Ai just crossed her arms even annoyed with her partner for her suicidal attitude.

"Do not worry, you know I'll never stop fulfilling our promise." The duelist again tried to caress her partner's head to see if she calmed down causing the Ai to only sigh in defeat.

"Just do not say those things in front of me you know I do not like you to say that." La Ai would exclaim and then sigh. "To change the subject, remind me why do you want to change your Skill?"

"I just thought about it and Lightning Acess has some flaws if you think about it." Yuritzi exclaimed, "The Ai just watched her in confusion." Just think of a Skill that lets you create a random monster to add to your extra deck not knowing what effects this monster has and even what would happen if I do not have the necessary materials to summon to the field. "Yuritzi's words made Zero-Q think.

"Besides, what would happen if my opponent found a way to negate it? Even if I have lower life points then my opponent, the fact it has to be under 1000, makes it a risky move." Yuritzi said as she moved her finger to point to the AI. "So an optional skill would allow us to gain an upper hand on our opponent "

"That makes some sense and even more knowing that maybe it is not as effective against opponents that know our strategy." The ai said, "Are you sure that card will help us?" Zero-Q looked at the duelist, she then walked over to a set of three drawers. She opened the last one and took a box that was in it.

"I'm still not sure how to use this card." Yuritzi exclaimed as he opened the box that contained only a blank card. "A year has passed and I still do not understand why he gave us a blank card." The girl sighed.

"He gave it to us for something and whatever the reason must be linked with the knight." Ai affirmed while massaging her head "Maybe a code or a key for something."

"You've been saying that for months and we still have no idea what it is, I've already come to think that Hokuto is lyng or something," the duelist exclaimed as she took her deck and put her cards on the ground. We do not even know how this letter would work on our deck. "

"I say it is necessary that we have it at all times just in case the situation warrants it." Zero exclaimed.

"As you like, but I still think that there is no reason." The duelist exclaimed while organizing her deck. "During my duel against Inferno I noticed several mistakes that I had committed. By not looking for a way to combat his burn strategies. "

"Your deck does not have much defense against that kind of strategy, even when you trained in the simulators you needed it when AI used their burns strategies," Zero said while thinking of a way to help her."Maybe you should start by summoning your strongest monster fist and then going on the defensive."Yuritzi contemplated the idea of his companion.

" It may work, if I started with a defense that analyses the strategies of my opponent before launching my offense." Yuritzi said to then nod his head to the Ai. "Thanks Zero, it's a great idea."

"We can also recover Face and the queen's servant, also save Aoi Zaizen from the state she is in." Zero claimed. "We have to do everything possible to get them back before the Knight do something worse."

"We must do everything possible to save them, no one else has to suffer at the hands of the knights." The duelist exclaimed while thinking about that moment she went to visit.

...

 _ **(General Hospital of Den City, 2 hours before.)**_

"You know you did not have to buy the chocolates because she's in a coma." Akane exclaimed as she talked to Yuritzi who was holding blue flowers and a chocolate box, the huntress was surprised by the offensive comment of the red-haired girl. "Do not look at me like that, I was not the one to buy chocolates for a girl in a coma."

Yuritzi just ignored her so that Akane shrugged and both enter the door of the hospital room. Upon entering both watched Aoi in the bed while her brother was sitting next to her, Akira observed them both in. "Are you Aoi's companions?"

"Yes, we apologize for coming to visit at this time. Akane exclaimed as she and Yuritzi bowed to bow. The duelist observed the concern on Akira's face and through her head passed the words that Inferno had mentioned before about how Blue Angel was an egoist, the girl tried not to think about that again and came to hand over the flowers. if anything, this girl was the first to find your sister in the place. "Akane exclaimed only to make Yuritzi blush.

"Thank you and also thanks to you young lady for helping my sister." Akira said as he put the chocolates and flowers next table that was near on Aoi Bed.

"Has she had any improvement?" Akane asked for Akira to look at the depressed floor to settle with her head.

"Unfortunately her mind is in Link Vrains." Affirmed the depressed adult, Yuritzi just watched as he pressed his fists for the injustices that the knights committed.

...

"I have to stop them, so many people have suffered for them and there will be more, if I do not find a way to clean this error." Yuritzi took his dueling disc and put it on. "We should stop them together," Yuritzi reaffirmed while showing a smile to her friend

"Everything is ready Lightning Hunter," Zero-Q stated. "We have four security exit for us and the others abducted by the knights." Yuritzi nodded again. "We do not know how many hours or days we will last, i send an excuse to the school just in case you don't turn up tomorrow . "

"Understood, Deck set." The girl claimed took her deck and prepared to enter Link Vrains. "Hunt mode!" A bright light was shone when the duelist connected, creating a sphere around her.

* * *

The hunter was traveling through the datastorm on her hoverboard through the city in Link Vrains. "We are close to the location, you just have to go to the next tunnel and we will be near the entrance of the location." Zero-Q said.

Hunter went through the datastorm until she found a deviation that took her down to a tunnel. " It's a Data dumpster, try to be careful with the remnants of data trash that people can throw down this place and keep going." Hunter nodded.

Behind Hunter was a new figure on a hoverboard who was following her from behind with speed. "Hunter, I've detected someone." Zero-Q exclaimed, hunter looked behind and could detect that the figure behind the cyberse duelist continued to accelerate trying to dodge each of the remnants of computer garbage.

The figure continued to approach Hunter to the point whewhere they were already in front of her. "Hey, buddy." The figure was Ghost Girl who showed a sign of peace with her hands and then sent a kiss to Hunter.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hunter exclaimed.

"I'm just a hunter doing my job." Ghost Girl stated as he dodged more trash that was being fired.

"Does it mean there's a price on my head?" Hunter asked but it only caused Ghost Girl to laugh.

"Yes and I'm here for you, even if you saved me before I still have a job to do." Ghost girl said, Hunter just clenched her fists. "Everything should go according to plan." Ghost girl thought, then look behind herself.

Further behind both duelist was the red queen who followed them with the same device. "Just have to distract her long enough Ghost Girl until she takes me straight to the lair of the knights." The queen thought.

"Then I have no other choice." Hunter claimed and activated her dueling disc, Ghost also put herself in defensive position and then both shouted "Speed Duel!"

 ** _Turn 1: Lightning Hunter_**

 ** _Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

"I'll give you this option first, Ghost Girl. You can give up now, I don't wish to waste my time on you." Hunter exclaimed, Ghost girl smiled again and shook her fingers. "She won't back down, I don't know her strategy, going on the defensive first would be the best bet." Yuritzi looked at the cards in her hand and took one to introduce to her duel disk and a card materialized on the field this had the image of a creature with a shield of square energy. "Activate the continuous card Electric Defense."

"When this card is on the field, as long as there is a Link monster in my extra monster zone, no level 4 or lower monster of mine can be attacked." Hunter stated. "Then I will summon Electrode Hunter to the field." The faithful hunter with a White Raincoat and his rifle emerged into Hunter's camp. "When Electrode Hunter is summoned to the field, he allows me to summon a level 2 or lower to my field." A small hunter with a cape and two electric crossbows onto the field.

 _ **Electrode Hunter 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

 _ **Proto Hunter 100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Open the circuit that will guide me to my freedom," Hunter exclaimed. She opened the portal by extending her hands and sending a discharge of energy to it. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least one level 2 monster. I set Proto hunter in the Link Marker! Circuit combine! Link Summon !, Appear Electrode Gardna! "A blue robot appeared on the field this had two fragments of shields in both hands.

 ** _Electrode Gardna 900 ATK / Earth / Arrows : Bottom / Cyberse / Link_**

"When a monster is linked to Electrode Gardna, it can't be attacked and at the same time Cyberse monsters can't be affected by my opponent's card effects." Gardna united both shield fragments that he had in his hands to recreate a force field that surrounded Electrode Hunter. "Also when Proto Hunter is sent to the graveyard it allows me to add a level four or less monster to my hand."

"Excellent, now leave two cards face down and end your turn" A voice was heard on Hunter's duel disc, it was similar to Zero-Q's but it was more monotone, earning Hunter's attention.

"I see, Zero tries to pretend to be a normal AI to help me in the duel." The duelist thought, "I leave two cards face down and finish my turn." Two cards materialized in Hunter's field and then disappeared.

 ** _Turn 2: Ghost Girl._**

 ** _Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 1_**

"Draw!" Ghost girl affirmed as she took a card from her deck. "First I'll call Altergesit Marionetter." A new creature materialized in the field, this one had a mermaid shape while her body was robotic.

 _ **Altergeist Marioneter 1600 ATK / 1700 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"When Marioneter is summoned to the field I can select an Altergeist trap card from my deck and then place it facedown." Ghost Girl took a card from her deck and then it materialized in the field face down."Then I will activate the continuous card temple of the kings, which allows me to activate a trap card in the turn that was set." A card was materialized in the field, it had the illustration of an Egyptian tomb with the statue of a dog in the center.

"When Meluseek is sent to the graveyard, I can add another Altergeist monster to my hand," the hunter said. "I leave a card facedown and finish my turn." Ghost Girl affirmed as one last card materialized in her field. "Good luck!"

"When Multifaker is a special summon, I can summon another altergeist monster from my deck, I summon Altergeist Meluseek to the field in defense mode." A mermaid-shaped creature emerged onto the field next to the other two creatures.

 _ **Altergeist Multifaker 1200 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

 _ **Altergeist Meluseek 500 ATK / 300 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"She has three monsters in the field, obviously he will use them for materials for a Link Summon, but still he will not be able to break my defense." Cyberse thought. "I do not know how long I still need to finish but I need to finish this duel as quickly as possible. "

"Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" Ghost Girl joined her hands and what seemed to be a thread was detached from her hands when she separated them to open the portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2+ Altergeist monster. I set Altergeist Multifaker, Altergeust Meluseek and Altergeist Marioneter in the Link Marker! Circuit combine! Link Summon !, Appear Altergeist Primebanshee! "A creature in the form of a snake that had two snakes on one side and two on the other side, materialized in the field of Ghost Girl.

 _ **Altergeist Primabasheen 2100 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Bottom, Bottom Right, Right / Spellcaster / Link**_

"Your monster looks powerful." Hunter thought.

"When Meluseek is sent to the graveyard, I can add another Altergeist monster to my hand," the hunter said. "I leave a card facedown and finish my turn." Ghost Girl affirmed as one last card materialized in her field. "Good luck!"

"If I were 10 years older, I would marry that woman." Red Queen thought as she watched the duel.

 _ **Turn 3: Lightning Hunter.**_

 _ **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 2**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 1**_

"Draw!" The duelist Cyberse observed the card that she had taken and then observed the field of Ghost Girl. "It's obvious that this setup is a trap but it is necessary that I have to break my defense now if I want to analyze more thoroughly your play and know how to counteract it. "

"I'll activate my trap card Recharge, this card allows me to destroy two cards from my field and then I can take two cards from my deck for the number of cards I destroyed." Electrode Gardna and the magic card disappeared from the field and the duelist took two more cards from his deck. "Then when the electric defense is destroyed I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from the cemetery." Proto Hunter returned from the cemetery again.

 _ **Proto Hunter 100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Then I will activate my last face-down card, Last Device that allows me to return Electrode Gardna to the field." The robot returned again.

 _ **Electrode Gardna 900 ATK / Earth / Arrows Bottom / Cyberse / Link**_

"I open the circuit that will guide me to my freedom." Hunter opened the portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2+ cyberse monsters. I set Proto Hunter, Electrode Hunter and Electrode gardna in the Link Markers!" The creatures were fired directly at the arrows on the portal

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Conquer your enemies Mechajaeger King Fenrir." A new humanoid-shaped monster emerged, this one had a white armor all over his body and on his forehead what appeared to be a trident-shaped crown, he also came armed with a huge mace.

 _ **MechaJaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Cyberse / Link**_

" Remember, Proto Hunter's effect, when he is sent to the graveyard, he allows me to add another Cyberse monster to my hand." Hunter would exclaim and then add another card to his hand. "Now I have everything I need to start my strategy." The duelist thought.

"He broke his defense to prepare his attack to first analyze my strategy." Ghost girl thought "Let's see what you're capable of."

"When I have a Mechajaeger monster I can summon Tranx-Canon 7." A red robot with cannons appeared on the field. "Then i activate the continuous spell Double Shocker and the quick play spell Upgrade." Two cards appeared on the field, the first had an image of two lightning bolts falling on the ground and the other had Electrode Hunter adjusted his rifle.

 ** _Tranx Canon 7 2200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Machine / Effect_**

"As long as Double Shocker is in the field we can do double damage with our link monsters and Upragrade allows me this turn to double the attack of a monster in my field, I choose Fenrir." An aura surrounded Fenrir making him stronger.

 _ **Mechajaeger King Fenrir ATK: 4600**_

"Then I will activate King Fenrir's effect effect that allows me to sacrifice Tranx-Canon 7 and it can gain half of its attack points." Another new red aura surrounded Fenrir and made him stronger, this gave a battle cry and his eyes They shone as he held his gun.

 _ **Mechajeger King Fenrir ATK: 1100 + 4600 = 5700**_

"He's thinking of winning in one fell swoop with the next attack." Ghost girl thought to later the jacket smile.

"I leave a face-down card and then activate the second King Fenrir effect that allows me to revive a Cyberse monster from the cemetery after activating its second effect, I will return to Proto Hunter in defense mode." Proto Hunter again returned to the field.

 _ **Proto Hunter 100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Now get ready to attack King Fenrir on her Prima Banshee, Electrode Shocker !" Fenrir used his thrusters and raised his mace directly towards the monster of Ghost Girl to give the final blow but was stopped by a creature in the form of a centaur before being able to hit Banshee. "I knew it," thought the duelist.

 _ **Altergeist Kunquery 0 ATK / 2400 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"From my hand I activated Altergeist Kunquery's effect effect that allows me to summon it and then deny my opponent's attack if I have Altergeist cards in the field." Ghost Girl claimed, her creature was positioned next to her. "I must say it gives good show."

"Who sent you to capture me?" Hunter exclaimed firmly.

"I can not say anything unfortunately, my clients don't like that I reveal their information and don't try to bribe me like you did with Face." Ghost Girl said.

 _ **Turn 4: Ghost Girl.**_

 _ **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 1**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 1**_

Both still dodged the data trash that was crossing them on the way, Ghost girl could see a huge one that was crossing before her. The woman didn't doubt it for a second and went ahead of the rest of the trash until she turned her hoverboard causing her to grab onto it so as not to fall on the data.

"Incredible," the cyberse duelist thought as she watched the feat of the bounty hunter. "The effect of Upragrade disappears and my monster's attack points become half of their original attack." Hunter exclaimed while Fenrir was surrounded by an aura.

 _ **Mechajaeger King Fenrir ATK: 1150.**_

Ghost Girl again recovered and turned her hoverboard again to continue her turn. "Draw !, I summon Altergeist Silquitous to the field." A humanoid creature with feathers emerged into the field.

 _ **Altergeist Silquitous 800 ATK / 1500 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"Then I will activate the Silquitous effect that allows me to return an Altergeist card to my hand and with that I can return a card to your field, I will return Altergeist Protocol to my hand to return your monster back to the extra deck." Protocol again returned to the hand of its owner and Silquitous used its wings to launch a blast.

"Activate Ultimate Bait Trap that allows me to destroy a Mechajaeger monster from my field and add its original attack points to my life points." King Fenrir disappeared and a green aura surrounded the duelist Cyberse.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP 4000 + 2300 = 6300.**_

"Well, that's not enough. Now I activate the effect of Primebanshee and sacrifice Kunquery to summon an Altergeist monster from my deck to the field." Again another version of Meluseek came onto the field.

 _ **Altergeist Meluseek 500 ATK / 300 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" Ghost Girl joined her hands and what seemed to be a thread was detached from her hands when she separated them to open the portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Altergeist monster. I set Altergeust Meluseek and Altergeist Silquitous in the Link Marker! Circuit combine! Link Summon !, Appear Altergeist Hexstia! "A new creature was matured in the field, this time in the form of a woman but with a long tail that had arms in each part.

 _ **Altergeist Hexstian 1500 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Bottom, Right / Spellcaster / Link**_

"Then when Meluseek is sent to the cemetery I can add Kunquery to my hand because of its effect," Ghost girl said. "Then I will activatethe Altergeist Materialization trap card in my field that allows me to return Meluseek to the field again and equip it with this card. "The face-down card was lifted, this one had Meluseek but in a transparent design.

 _ **Altergeist Meluseek 500 ATK / 300 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"Because Meluseek is on Hexstian's arrow, she gains attack points equal to the monster on her arrow." Hextian became more powerful as an aura surrounded her. "Now I will start with the battle phase.

 _ **Altergeist Hexstian Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000**_

"First, I use Meluseek's effect. It allows me to attack you directly."Meluseek vanished and then appeared behind Hunter and passed over his stomach causing the Cyberse duelist to feel pain.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 6300-500 = 5800**_

"When Meluseek's attacks directly I can destroy a card in your field, I will destroy Proto Hunter." Meluseek again became intangible to pass over Hunter's monster and destroy him causing him to cover himself with his arms. "And the effect of your monster will let add another monster to your hand. "Ghost Girl exclaimed as Hunter took another card from his deck.

"Now because of your card, all the monsters Link in the field can do twice as much damage." Hunter pressed her fists and Ghost Girl smiled again. "Now attack Primebanshee." The monster charged energy from the mouths of her snakes, delivering a direct attack to Hunter, causing the cyberse duelist to almost lose balance

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 5800-4100 = 1700**_

"Now get ready to attack Hextia." The creature formed flames with her hands and the others to prepare her attack, Hunter could only observe this nervous.

"You have to do something or it will be your end." Zero-Q exclaimed as the creature launched its attack.

"I'll activate Electrode Gardna's effect from my graveyard that allows me to banish it and then I can stop a monster's attack." An energy barrier surrounded Hunter and stopped the attack. I would have received the attack is transferred to my life points. "

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 1700 + 4000 = 5700**_

"I was hoping to beat you with that attack," Ghost girl affirmed, sighing at the disappointment of not being able to defeat Hunter. "I finish my turn."

 _ **Turn 5: Lightning Hunter.**_

 _ **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 1**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4700 Hand: 2**_

"Draw!" Hunter exclaimed as he took a card from his deck and then watched it. "I will activate the Monster Reborn magic card to be able to return King Fenrir to my field." A card materialized in Hunter's field, it had a kind of relics as design.

"I activate the effect of Hextia. Allowing me to sacrifice Meluseek to negate your magic card."Meluseek disappeared from the field, taking Hunter's card with it.. "You only have two cards in your hand and you can not activate your Skill." because you have not lowered any point of life. "

"Who said I was going t use that skill?" The duelist Cyberse claimed in a mocking tone causing Ghost Girl to open her eyes from the impression.

"Im gonna activate my Skill, Lightning Draw!" Hunter's body began to shine in several parts near the extremities while his right hand recreated Static. "I can sacrifice a thousand life points to draw and then if I take a monster I can summon it to field."

"That's why his strategy is different from what the queen told me, the change in favor of his new skill." Ghost Girl thought to press her teeth "You're smart I give you that."

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 5700-4000 = 1700**_

"First card, draw!" Hunter would take a card and then show it to Ghost Girl, it was a magic card that hunter discarded. "Second card, draw!" The card that came out began to produce aesthetics, the cyber duelist showed it and this time it was a monster. "I will summon the Electrode Wizard!" A sorceress in red clothes showed up in the field and wore a red cap with triangular white on her head while using a staff as a weapon.

 _ **Electrode Wizard 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Third card, Draw!" Again the cards had static on it and again showed it to Ghost Girl who was biting her teeth. "I'll summon Lightning Warrior in my field!" This was a warrior in armor who carried a sword and a circular shield made of electric power.

 ** _Lightning Warrior 2000 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect_**

"Last card, Draw!" The last card was filled with energy, illuminating the place, even destroying some of the miniscule remnants of cyber trash that was in place due to the amount of static that emanated. "I will summon Static Fenrir!" A dog made of black metal and had a tail in the form of a drill, entered the field roaring with intensity

 _ **Static Fenrir 1800 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Incredible, he summoned all those monsters in a single turn." Ghost Girl thought

"We're nearing the point of no return." Zero-Q stated, Hunter nodded and prepared for her next play.

"Now acti-" Before Hunter could finish Ghost Girl raised her hand.

"I surrender!" Said the woman, surprising Hunter by her actions. "I've done everything I had to do here but I admit it was fun, I must say." The monsters disappeared from both camps.

"Your mission was to confront me, right?" the Cyberse duelist ask confused, Ghost Girl was beginning to laugh.

"It was a lie to distract you until you got to the point where I had to retire, I'm sorry for having to leave so hastily but do not worry we'll fight again, Ciao." Ghost Girl said goodbye with a kiss and pressed her duel disk to then disconnect from Link Vrains.

"That was weird Hunter." Zero-Q came out of the dueling disc, the duelist Cyberse nodded with what her partner said. "Let's forget that weird moment and concentrate on the mission." Both continued forward without knowing that someone was following behind.

"Well done Ghost Girl, you earned your pay." the queen stated with a smile on her face. "Now let's see Hunter if you can take me back to my dear Claus."

* * *

(Park of DEN City.)

"I'm exhausted!" Kusanagi exclaimed after having worked on coding the message with Yusaku who was still finishing the latest codes. "Are you sure you do not want something to eat? You must be hungry with the hours we have spent here. "

"Do not worry after I finish deciphering this I'll eat something, thank you." The young duelist said, turning back to the computer, Kusanagi smiled and let the young man finish what he was doing to get fresh air outside.

"Finish please, I want to go home now." It was AI in Yusaku's duel disk who was tired and yawned from boredom equally. "I do not think that guy is going to say anything of interest-" He stopped when the boy stopped typing.

"I've decoded the message." he duelist then began to read the content and then noticed something. "He went alone to fight the knights in his their." What he said left Ai surprised.

"He's crazy, why do something like that if he first let us know?" The being screamed as he had his hands on his head. "It's basically a suicide mission, will you not do something to help him?"

"No." Again Ai was surprised with the young man's response: "He knows what he does, getting involved in that mission and the risk involved is too dangerous. Besides, it's not the only thing the message says, it has binary numbers at the end. "The duelist fell silent as he began to think that it was.

* * *

 ** _OC Cards:_**

 ** _Electro Gardna 900 ATK / Earth / Arrows Electrode: Bottom / Cyberse / Link_**

 ** _Monster effect: If a monster is in the arrow link of this card, it can not be attacked by monsters of your opponent and at the same time your monsters can not be affected by your opponent's card effects. If this card is in your graveyard and you receive a direct attack, you can banish it and the damage you will receive from the attack is added to your Life points._**

 ** _Double Shocker (Continuous Spell)_**

 ** _Card Effect: While this card is in the field, the Link monsters can do twice as much damage. If this card is sent to the graveyard you can banish a Link monster from your graveyard and then you and your opponent take equal cards to the amount of arrows of the banished monster._**

 ** _Upgrade (Quick Spell)_**

 ** _Card Effect: You can duplicate the attack of a Link Cyberse monster. until the end of the turn the attack of the selected monster becomes half of the original._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

 **PlotHand: That and that Yuritzi is the name of the goddess of the moon and lightning in Maya mythology.**

 **Diabolic Tracer:** **Thank you as always.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r Thanks.**

 **Note:** **Being sincere to this chapter I wanted to add more things and I would have a different ending to what I had planned.(Im gonna add cards later.)**

 **Note 2: Thanks to and the sky for Kaspar and translation again.**

 **Note 3:** **I would also appreciate that more people who follow this fic will comment more often.**

* * *

"We're here, Hunter." The Cyberse duelist and Zero Q had observed a wall made of solidified data. The hunter put her hand on the building and kept touching it in case something happened but nothing happened. "It must have some entry code or something like that." Zero was watching the wall. "It will take a while but I think with the data that guy gave you I can find a way to enter. "

"Do what you can and take your time." Zero-Q left the dueling disc to analyze the wall, while Hunter materialized an object and activated it, creating a green light with which began to scan the place. "I'll make sure no one has followed us. "

"What about Ghost Girl?" Zero asked. "She knew we were here but she left for some reason."

"No, I just have a feeling that her client might want something with us," Hunter said as she continued to scan the place. "But I think the mission of Ghost Girl was other than just fighting with us."

"How was she trying to distract us?" Hunter nodded to answer Zero.

"Remember that time when Mom distracted that bear so that we attacked him by surprise?"

"If ... if it was not for the luck of the final blow, that thing would have killed you." Zero looked away from the wall as he remembered that moment, Hunter watched and felt sorry to remember that.

"I'm sorry about that," the hunter said with guilt. "But what I was saying was, that the same tactic could be used, Ghost Girl was the decoy to distract us from someone else."

"But who to be exact?" Zero's question made the duelist Cyberse think: "Maybe the knights of Hanoi?"

"It would not make sense because they only recruit criminals and why hire Ghost Girl, when they could have sent one of their men?" A sound was heard from Hunter's device, she noticed it and alerted her partner. "Go back to my dueling disc, we have company." Zero re-entered the album.

"I have not finished analyzing the wall yet."

"Let me get rid of the subject and then you'll finish analyzing it." Hunter would exclaim to her partner and Zero would hide again. The duelist saw the first corner to hide and wait for the person who followed her.

The Cyberse duelist touched her helmet causing the vision of the object to change and allow her to detect traces of energy. Hunter continued to observe the wall, until she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye, which slowly approached the wall.

"She's wearing camouflage, she's Ghost Girl." The duelist was thinking, getting up and preparing to attack the one who was chasing her without hesitation for a second. The person deactivated her camouflage and it was Red Queen. "Queen, were you the one who sent Ghost Girl?" Demanded the duelist, who called the queen's attention.

"If you were a good hunter, you would receive me with a bow instead of treating me like anybody." The Queen affirmed with a smile on her face and then approached Hunter and put her hands on the helmet of the Cyberse duelist. "To be serious, you were a better servant then you know, because you lead me here. "

"I do not have time for your games Red Queen, answer the question and tell me why you are here." Hunter removed the queen's hands from her mask and raised her voice louder. The Queen only rolled her eyes out of boredom because of Hunter's attitude.

"Yes, I hired Ghost to distract you, so you wouldn't notice me following you ." The queen answered."I must say Ghost Girl is a woman who does her job well."

"Anyway, I'm just here to get my subordinate back."

"The one who was captured by Inferno?" Hunter asked so the Queen would nod her head to answer the question. "I did not think you cared about your men, you must have another reason you're too selfish to risk your life for someone." The Red Queen felt insulted by the words of the duelist Cyberse "You know it's the truth do not deny it."

"I know that but it's the tone in how you say it, my dear hunter," She said in a childlike tone as he circled close to Hunter. "I can not tell you more about why I'm here." Hunter ignored the queen's words and continued to approach the wall but the queen took him by the arm stopping her before she continued. "You know it's stupid to go to the wolf's mouth alone without backup."

"I don't trust you, Queen. It would be foolish to ally with you."

"Remember who gave you the information of the virus that the knights had been planning after you won against me."

"And the day before you almost killed me with a bomb and you used Blue Angel to attract me, I think those are enough reasons not to trust you." Hunter proclaimed causing the queen to bite her lips.

"Going in alone will kill you but not if you have the necessary support" Hunter stopped to observe the queen, who shook her head and continued talking. "That's why I chased you, I knew that if I went alone it would be dangerous."

The Cyberse duelist approached Queen and stuck out her hand for her opposite number to take. "See do you need me in the end." She accept it and the moment both their hands touched Hunter put an object on the queen's wrist causing static to cover her body, which fell to the ground. "Hunter, what the hell!?"

"Just to make sure you don't betray me.." Hunter helped the queen get up. "That device will watch your every move as well as listen to everything you say. Some false move and you're disconnected directly from Link Vrains, understood? "The queen nodded to confirm.

"User I already found a way to access through the wall." It was the voice of Zero-Q called the attention of the queen. "The recent data that the other user gave him is a kind of code that will allow you to access. In a few words it is a key that will allow you to open the wall. "

"I did not know you used Artificial Intelligence." Hunter again ignored the queen, the thief just rolled her eyes. "You know, if we're partners in this, at least you could be a little more open with me."

"Then I would just have to enter the data to the wall?"

"Exact user, you just have to enter it to open." From the center of the dueling disc of the Cyberse duelist an orb of energy came out. She took it and then inserted it into the wall causing it to begin to move revealing a vortex of yellow energy. "It is the entrance to the server just be careful when entering."

"We will look for Face and your comrade, then I want you to take them."

"Wait, would you think to stay to fight against all of them by yourself?" The queen asked so that once more Hunter nodded. "It's crazy, but it's your problem, not mine." The Cyberse duelist again ignored her. Both were ready to enter. "Is your cause really worth enough for you to sacrifice your life?"

"Not only is my life at stake," Hunter stated, the queen just sighed.

"Whatever, who am I to judge you." Both entered through the vortex entered directly to the server of the knights of Hanoi.

* * *

 ** _(Den City Hospital.)_**

"Stop whining, this will not kill you." A woman dressed in a medical attire and with red hair was putting a bandage on the head of Kaspar who felt uncomfortable because he hated the hospistal while another woman with a black hoodie was sitting on one of the hospital chairs enjoying the Knight whining. "I would not laugh if it was you Kurayami, you know that you also dislike hospitals."

"Oh, come on, Kyoko, I think I deserve to mock him for stealing my fun." The girl said with a mocking tone causing Kaspar to just sigh. "Hey, you know I'll give it to you-" Before the girl could finish Kyoko had a vaccine in her hand causing fear in her. "Ok, I'll shut up ... just drop that thing please."

"Stop making fun of Kaspar and you do not let her treat you like that." Kaspar nodded fearfully at the woman. Kyoko just sighed and watched both of them. "I swear that you four will be my end." The doctor finished putting Kaspar's braces on him "Finished, now try not to harm yourself anymore or I'll have to put you to sleep next time."

"You should not say that, you know we care." Kaspar said.

"Not me." Kaspar pulled Kurayami's ear then pulled the hoodie off Kurayami's head and showed a girl with a pale complexion, yellow eyes, and short white-blond hair. To then pull her ear and start to annoy her in the head for her words. "It's the truth, remember we have to think about the mission."

"Kaspar, Kurayami is right, do not let your feelings cloud your judgment." The boy let go of the girl when he heard kyoko words and his face changed to one of concern. "Do not worry about trivial things or sentimentality. Remember how important it will always be to fulfill our mission, understood? "

"I ... yes, understood, I will not question the mission again." Kaspar nodded his head and then put his head down.

"Just in case Kyoko also listens to the conversation you had with Ryoken and talks to Ryoken about it, he already knows something so that he does not become weak." Kurayami said causing surprise in the doctor and in Kaspar. "I see that you have learned very well your lesson Ryoken and uncle just need us to carry out his orders, if we do not deserve the punishment or worse. "The teenager crossed her arms and then sigh observed the faces of their peers.

"But maybe when we've captured all the ignis, I can be ..." Maybe we can rebuild our lives. "The girl said lowering her tone of voice and then listened to what she said and blushed." Ughhhh ... forget what I said. "

"Who would say it, you have feelings Kurayami." Kurayami hit Kaspar on the arm to silence him. "Hey, I just said, you do not have to hit me for that."

"You will never change ... Kaspar if you want you can leave, I and Kurayami will have other pending issues with Poison." The boy nodded to then get up and go out the door but not before saying goodbye with his hands when leaving the room. "Sometimes I do not understand how a guy as good as him ended up working with us."

"Ryoken saw something in him, maybe he felt sorry, who knows." The girl noticed something in her dueling disc on her wrist that began to sound. "Papa needs us, I'll go first because it's not good for us to connect in the same place." The girl got up and prepared to leave. "Just in case Kyoko ... ehhhmm I'm sorry for saying those things about you ... ... .mmmm. "

"It's okay, I'm not upset with you. "The doctor said almost sighing," I just hope you did not tell her some of your stupid things to sound cool and dangerous. "Kurayami started to laugh uncomfortably and then ran out the door before the woman scolded her." At least do not run through the corridors. "

Kyoko watched her duel disk and then closed the hospital door with insurance to make sure no one bothered her. "Into the vrains!"

* * *

 _ **(Base of the Knights of Hanoi.)**_

"So this is the mouth of the wolf?" The queen observed the place, it was an empty place that possessed green energy currents on both the floor and the walls. "I expected a little more security to be honest or at least someone who would have received us."

Hunter was touching the floor to analyze the energy that emanates. "Zero, analyze the energy that this place emits and give me a map of the place. Zero analyzed inside the dueling disc emitting a green light on the walls, floor.

"Interesting, that Ai of yours must be advanced enough to perform an action on such a scale." Hunter ignored the Queen's words causing her to be upset by the disrespect of the Cyberse duelist.

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible to create a map of the place, because it changes its code and its structure every fifteen seconds."

"So, are we stuck here for a long time?" The queen asked and then sighed, "Well this is a tra-" Two holes materialized in front of both duelists before the Queen could finish the sentence. "It's literally a trap but since we are idiots we will obviously go in." Hunter nodded and the Queen sighed again.

"Well, since we will do this, I ask the one on the right while we divide, we will have better ground." The queen affirmed going to the hole on the right but Hunter took her by the arm before entering through the hole. "Hunter, if you want another kiss you just have to ask me. "

"You will be in charge of looking for your men and Face, you take these to free them." Hunter materialized two gray orbs in front of Queen who took them. "Then I want him to disconnect as quickly as possible and try to avoid forced fights with unknown enemies."

"But what will you do?"

"I'll put an end to all this once and for all." The cyberse duelist exclaimed causing the red queen to shrug her shoulders and just accept. Both were facing the different portals.

"I Wish you luck hunter and come back alive." Again Hunter ignored the queen's words and continued to enter the hole. "Sometimes I do not know why I bother talk to that guy." The queen entered through the hole.

* * *

Hunter was now in a dark corridor but this time there were red lines instead of green ones. "You can go out now, Zero, the queen is not here." Zero was coming out of her companion's dueling disc. "You did a good job there."

"Thank you, but God I can not stand to act like that and worse was to stand listening to that silly Red Queen." Zero exclaimed. "Her conceited attitude is unbearable ."

"Easy Zero, I can not stand it either but we have to finish this mission after we will be free." The cyber duelist affirmed to her companion, Zero sighed annoyed. "Now this place is supposed to be different from where we were before."

"Yes, this is different from the previous room and this is weird I can spot Queen but I can not tell you where, this is all confusing." Zero and Hunter watched the place sideways. "Maybe if-" Before they could finish talking both partners saw a figure running through one of the corridors.

"We have movement, let's follow it." Hunter started to run to follow the figure down the alley. As she continued his pace the room seemed to be changing its shape causing the cyberse duelist to lose her balance, due to the fact that the ground she was running on was now becoming a staircasewas becoming a staircase that led up."It is like a huge trap ."

"Keep going, do not stop running Hunter." Zero exclaimed for the hunter to continue running up the stairs, when they went up they both looked at the room where he was, the second later it started to change again. Now the floor where the hunter was had been raised and at the end, a path of panels began to materialize in the air, in front of the duelist.

Hunter continued on the straight path until she heard a scream causing her to start running until she could see the figure of a child who was holding on to one of the panels trying not to fall to the ground. The Cyberse duelist wasted no time and tried to take the boy by the hands but this observer was afraid for his mask. "Please get away, I do not want you to hurt me."

Hunter did not know how to react because he could not take off his helmet lightly but Zero came out of the dueling disc. "Do not worry we will not hurt you, just let the gentleman take you so you do not fall." Zero-Q spoke slowly and calmly, nevertheless, the boy was still scared and couldn't stop his fingers from slipping off causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hunter!" Zero shouted at the Cyberse duelist, who did not hesitate a second to jump and rescue the boy in mid-fall. The hunter took the boy and while both fell to make sure that the child did not suffer damage Cyberse duelist was on his back to receive the force of the impact to fall while all her thought was the fear of leaving Zwero -Q alone.

The Cyberse duelist had fallen to the ground but did not suffer any pain because this fall, not hurting herself. "You're alive." Zero sighed but Hunter made sure the boy was okay. "I would not be surprised if the Knight were going back to using children."

"More reasons to stop them." Hunter made sure to put the boy on the floor since he was unconscious after the fall. The duelist Cyberse was checking her breathing and then making sure the boy's pulse is fine. "Luckily his heart has not stopped or something worse."

"But where can Link Vrains be connected to?" Zero asked, Yuritzi did not know how to respond. The duelist checked the young man's face and noticed that he was a boy with short, reddish hair. "We must get him out of here."

"We can not easily disconnect it, I say I could do it with one of our cancellation systems but that would not take away the fact that maybe this is a Knight base." The hunter sighed at the pressure of the situation. "The best thing we can do is finish with the knights and try to free him." Hunter put the boy on her back to protect him.

* * *

Red Queen was running down a hallway that, like Hunter wich instead of being green, had blue lines. The queen had already been running for a good time, it showed on her face with drops of sweat and how fast her breathing was. "I hate this damn place." The queen hit the wall.

The thief then heaved a sigh of exhaustion and checked her dueling disc, observing she was surprised. "It's impossible, I've been here for a whole day." The queen was only biting her lip in frustration. "I hope your damn plan runs Hunter." A scream was heard from one of the runners drawing the attention of the duelist.

"I'm more than sure that it is a trap but since I am an idiot I will go anyway." The queen knew and again began to run down the alley trying to find the origin of the scream. "The alley was beginning to take shape and was divided in two, roads but that did not stop the queen, she continued on the path to the right.

Upon arriving she ran into a wall, blocking her steps and causing her to hit it, releasing her pent up frustration. "This is getting ridiculous !" The thief shouted, the wall that was on the left of it began to move by itself to create another new step for the queen to continue running.

"Conveniently suspicious, but at least I run into someone." The queen thought as she ran down the alley. When she reached the end he found himself in a room where her partner was lying unconscious in a coffin and similarly next to him was Face. "Claus!" The girl was approaching the table where her comrade was.

"He's in stasis, I need to release it." Queen tried to lift it but stopped when she noticed that an energy field surrounded Claus's body. "Damn I'll have to think about something else." The thief did not think twice and materialized her cane that she had used the first time she met Hunter.

"This has to work." The thief activated her electric-tipped baton in the force field creating a huge wave of energy when the point hit the force field. Queen continued to press down harder as the energy became stronger every passing second. "Almost!" The tip of the cane broke causing an explosion and causing the queen to be sent to the wall was behind her.

The queen woke up with pain throughout her body but that did not matter much she saw that she'd managed to break the force field that surrounded Claus. "Yes!" The queen affirmed and then reviewed her comrade."Time to awaken, Sleeping Beauty." She moved his body but Claus showed no reaction because he was still in a coma.

"You still need to rest my dear Claus, soon you'll be ready to fight again." The queen materialized the exit code that Hunter had given her earlier, she kissed him on the forehead and with the code could satisfactorily allow Claus to disconnect from Link Vrains "You are safe my knight."

"Now you'll be a problem." She then looked at Face who, like Claus, was trapped in the coffin. "After all, Hunter asked me to take care of your useless butt, too." The queen was thinking. "I could do something for you but I have other things to do, now if you allow me, I should go."

"Unfortunately, I can not let you go, I need to check if the DNA is valuable." The queen would stop at the sound of a man's voice. Upon observation, he was revealed to be a man with green hair and dark green/brown eyes. On his left eye he wore a grey, yellow green and red eye mask. He also wore a white coat and suit with blue trims and had white boots on. "If you allow me the inconvenience, I am-"

"I do not mind knowing your name to tell the truth, but I'm sure you must be a man of quite a rank." Genome only toyed with the interruption of the Queen and she just rolled her eyes. "Look, I do not have time for your pathetic presentation, so how about we cut to the chase and fight? "

"Discourteous but I can accept it, I think you knows the rules if I defeat you will be another victim of Hanoi."

"And if I defeat you ..." The queen thought to observe Face afterwards "I want the information you have about the ignis and you release this fool, capisci?" Doctor Genome bit his lips, the queen had him where she wanted "Ohhhh, it will be fun to defeat you."

* * *

 _ **(Hunter.)**_

"We've been here all day Hunter," Zero said from inside the dueling disk while Hunter was walking down one of the corridors. But what worried the Cyberse Duelist was the boy she had on his back, she knew she could not leave him alone and she had to find a way to free him from this hell. "Hunter, we'll get him out of here, you do not have to worry."

The Cyberse duelist listened to her partner calming her down, even though she wears a mask she hides a smile that all worry will soon end. The boy opened his eyes and made small gasps, the hunter noticed it "Are you better?" Hunter asked the boy.

The boy made a feeble attempt to speak but could not do anything. "Do not worry, keep sleeping soon we'll get you out of here." Zero-Q said from the dueling disc, her words caused the boy to take notice of the Ai..

"Who are you?" The boy asked weakly.

"A friend." Hunter replied, it was not recurrent for her to use that word with anyone, even in the short time she had known Kaspar and Akane she could not know if she considered them friends because she did not know if they thought of her the same way as she thought of them.

"How long have you been here, boy?" The hunter asked, but the boy did not answer, "You can trust us, we promise you that we will not hurt you and we'll get you out of here so you can meet your family." Again he was silent, the cyberse duelist only sighed, although she understood why the boy was silent.

"Do not worry Hunter he will be after we take him out."

"I hope so ... but the scars will still be on him." Hunter said this time in a low, melancholy tone. The hunter stopped to find herself at the end of the road where she could only see a huge hole in the background where the light went out. "Zero please tell me if there is another way?"

"I do not detect anything from that hole, the signals end here. It's like it's a dead zone. "Zero said worriedly, Hunter again sighed and her right hand was shaking. She was afraid this was the end.

"We'll never get out of here." The boy said but this time his tone did not seem to agree as before this time it was more grim that gave Zero-Q chills. "We'll be here forever." The boy struggled to get away from the back of the hunter causing him to fall to the ground before getting back up.

"We'll get out of here, you do not have to say these things." Hunter was level with him and put her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. The boy removed Hunter's hand from his shoulder and his eyes began to shine causing surprise in the Cyberse Duelist. "You deserve to be in this place."

Before the hunter could react the floor she was on disappeared causing her to grab hold of the floor nearby with her hand. When she tried to climb back up, the boy put his feet on her hand grabbing the ledge, pressing down hard, attempting to cause her to fall. "I already told you, this is your place."

"You deserve to be in a vacuum more than anyone else." The boy once again hit Hunter in the hand. "Your existence only brought more pain to others, if you had died none of this would have happened." The boy's words left Hunter cold and Zero did not even try to defend herself from the last floor he gave them, they just fell into the void .

Hunter did not even try to make a move because he was shocked by the boy's words. Zero was the first to come back and tried to make her partner react to the situation. "Hunter reacts, we are falling." The screams did not work and Hunter just fell to the bottom of the void. "HUNTER !"

...

"Hunter please wake up." Hunter woke up thanks to her partner's cries of concern, Zero could only sigh in relief as her friend got up. "Good thing you're fine, you had me worried." Everything was dark, the cyber duelist she activated a flashlight in her helmet and even with that the darkness of the place was immense. "We should never have helped that boy."

"I do not think it's his cul-" Something touch her legs, when she looked again, she went into shocking, seeing it was hands... But not just any hands, the hands of small children. More and more were shown and took hold of a part of Hunter's body causing the duelist to fall down a ravine. "No ... no .. no, no!"

"What the hell is going on Hunter?" Zero asked, scared to see that her partner was rolling on the floor. "The Knight have been doing this to people?" While zero was scared with that possibility more children appeared in front of the duelist saying the same thing at the same time.

"YOU SHOULD NOT SURVIVE"

"If you had died, we would not be through this suffering." The words left the hunter was motionless as the hordes approached her, nor could Zero make her come to her senses by only being left in shock leaving the hordes of children would consume it.

"Leave Her Alone!" A lightning bolt shot from Hunter's dueling disk caused all the boys in the place to back up and disappear at the same time causing the place to turn into an ordinary room like the ones that hunter had previously been in. "This was all an illusion, we had not even left the original room."

"Zero!" Hunter stated, still shaken by what had happened.

"Just reconfigure the code of the room to be able to get everything back to normal and thus turn off what caused those illusions." Zero said while looking at the walls of the room. "The walls also played an important role in making and the floor alike by making us think we were moving. "

"A pretty good deduction I must say." Vyra one of the three most important knights materialized in front of both partners while applauding Zero's deduction. "All this time they kept us here to study us, until we despaired enough to get us information? "

"You're smart enough to be any Ai, although I should know that since it was thanks to our ingenuity that you had life." Vyra said. "She even seems to be smarter than the Ai of playmaker. Even though I have a question, how did you escape from Revolver's hands? "

"It's not something that should matter," Hunter stated as she stood up again, pressing her fists causing interest in Vyra. "Now if you do not want to face me, get out of my way or suffer the consequences."

"Spirit of a fighter but I can not leave if I claim what is ours."

"I'm not his property and I'm nobody's, so with the most sincere apology, ma'am, please go to the devil!" Zero shouted while maintaining a fimpy attitude, Hunter backed her up.

"As you wish." With the snap of her fingers from the knight of Hanoi the room began to change to a dark plain in a lonely desert while constant bursts of datastorm lashed the place. "This is a pretty fitting place for our fight. "

"SPEED DUEL !" Both shouted for a stream of datastorm to appear behind both of them and they materialized their hoverboards to continue flying over the plain.

 ** _Turn 1: Vyra._**

 ** _Vyrra LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

"I'll start first with a monster face down and then with two cards face down and finish my turn." Three cards materialized in the field of Vyra. "Let's see what you and that ignis are capable of." The knight said with a smirk on her face causing Zero and Hunter to put themselves in a more defensive position.

"You can say whatever you want but we will still beat you." Zero-Q affirmed with force although this did not do anything because Vyra was still confident. "How can you destroy the lives of other people like Blue Angel and still have that stupid smile in your face? "Hunter noticed her partner's attitude and became somewhat worried about her.

"We only clean up the error that is your existence." Zero was increasingly annoyed with Vyra's attitude.

 ** _Turn 2: Lightning Hunter._**

 ** _Vyrra LP: 4000 Hand: 1_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 Hand: 4_**

"Hunter, let's use again the same strategy we used against Ghost girl again."The hunter nodded." Hunter, turn, there is a Data Storm current behind you."The cyberse duelist took action and quickly accelerated her hoverboard to evade what was a current of data that approached her successfully.

"Well done." Zero blushed with the gratitude of her partner.

"Where did you find that Ignis?" Vyra asked.

"It's not something that interests you, Draw." Vyra pressed her teeth with Hunter's response. "I'll start by summoning Quick Bunny to the field." A little rodent in yellow armor and his entire body was electricity-encircling jump into the field. Hunter showed a murderous look.

 _ **Quick Bunny 0 ATK / 100 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Then I activate its effect that allows me to send an extra deck monster to the cemetery and at the same time Quick Bunny can take its name." Hunter took King Fenrir from the extra deck and sent him straight to the cemetery so the rabbit would start generating static with her body.

"Then, as Quick Bunny took the name of my Mecha Jaeger King Fenrir I can special summon Tranx Canon 7 to the field." The robot with guns in the forearms showed up in the field of Hunter while pointing its weapons to Vyra.

 _ **Tranx Canon 7 2200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Machine / Effect**_

"Then I will activate Tranx Canon 7's effect, which allows me to discard two cards from my hand and then draw two more from my deck."She selected the cards and deposited them directly into the graveyard, next she took two more cards, then she nodded her head at Zero.

"I have to be careful with the coordination of those two, a false move and I can be defeated in this duel." The knight thought to observe the coordination of Hunter and Zero. "Maybe that guy is one of the children who lost everything after the incident, I mean, how he reacted to the hallucinations can be proof enough of a traumatic event from the past."

"Now open the circuit that guides our freedom!" Zero exclaimed, hunter watched and let her partner make the chant while she called the portal. "" Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters. I set Quick Bunny and TranxCanon7 in the link Markers! "Both creatures turned into energy discharges and like a lightning bolt they shot out to different parts of the Link Makers.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! fight your prey with your fists of fury Gungnir: Symphoger Hunter! "From the portal arose a woman warrior with golden armor and a white visor on her face while her hair was blond also wore a glove on her left arm with which towards a proud pose with his fist in the air.

 _ **Gungnir: Sympher Hunter 1500 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom, Left / Cyberse / Link**_

"Then when I have a Cyberse monster in my field I can summon the Electrode Wizard to my field." Hunter put a card in her duel disc manifested a sorceress in red clothes who also wore a red cap with a white triangle on her head while using a staff as a weapon, she made an elegant pose with her stick while winking at Gungnir.

 _ **Electrode Wizard 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Then I activate the effect of Electrode Wizard, which by paying 200x points of life allows me to add Cyberse or Electrode cards from my graveyard to my hand." A discharge of energy surrounded the body of the hunter causing pain. When it was over, the Cyberse duelist retrieved three cards from the graveyard and added two of them to her hand and the other one to her extra deck: "I leave two cards face down."

 ** _Lightning Hunter Lp: 4000-600 = 3400_**

"Hunter please allow me to be the one to attack?" The hunter this time, refused to allow her partner to act in the duel. "Understood and i apologize for my daring." Zero said sadly and increasingly Vyra did not know what to think about how they both interacted.

"My partner told me about your existence but we never thought that you were so close together." Hunter just ignored the words of the Hanoi knight, Vyra only had a smile on her face because everything went according to sooner I defeat them, the sooner we will be closer to getting all of the Ignis."Vyra thought.

"Now I will start my battle phase with my Gugnir Sympher, attack with Glorious Break." The warrior pressed her fist where the glove was so that after a few turbines showed in the gauntlet that turned on the warrior propelled over the Datastorm directly towards the faceless monster of the knight of Hanoi.

 _ **Giant Germ 1000 ATK / 100 DEF / dark / Level 2 / Fiend / Effect.**_

With one punch she was able to destroy the only monster Vyra had, nevertheless the knight still had a smile on her face. "When Giant Germ is destroyed I can cause 500 damage to my opponent." An acid blast hit the cyber duelist causing her pain.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 3400-500 = 2900**_

"When my monster destroys a creature in the field as long as it has a monster in its Link Marker, it can gain half of that monster's attack points and me equally." Gugnir Sympher waves her fist and at the same time Wizard sent a golden aura straight to both.

"When my monster destroys a creature in the field as long as it has a monster in its Link Marker, it can gain half of that monster's attack points and me equally." Gungning Sympher waves his fist and at the same time Wizard sent a golden aura straight to both.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 2900 + 500 = 3400**_

 _ **Gungning Sympher ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000**_

"Well done, but before you can attack with your next monster, I'll activate the Waboku trap card, canceling any damage you do this turn." The letter opened revealed an image of some wet ones holding a strange object, while a force field It surrounded Vyra.

"I finish my turn," said the duelist, frustrated that she had not done more damage with her monster.

Near the place where the duel is, another knight from Hanoi was observed the duel from a distance this was Oblivion that from a screen could clearly see the fight. "Vyra will have problems with that subject and that ignis." A man appeared behind her, this was Faust.

"I would not have to worry, she will accomplish the mission successfully unlike Inferno." Faust affirmed while showing another screen. "It was a good idea to continue with Poison's plan and allow Hunter to now get here we will find a way to determine the cause of Lightning Access so that no one else has a power like that. "

"Revolver is dueling with Playmaker?" Oblivion asked.

"Yes and we have Genome taking care of the Red Queen, the best of all is that we will have two birds with one stone."

"Excellent." Oblivion said with a smile on his face.

 _ **Turn 3: Lightning Hunter.**_

 _ **Vyrra LP: 4000 Hand: 1**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 3400 Hand: 2**_

"Draw, I'll start by summoning Dark Mummy Sonde to the field." A mummy with bandages on her arm and at the same time wearing Greek armor appeared in the knight's field.

 _ **Dark Mummy Sonde 0 ATK / 100 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Undead / Effect**_

"Then I will activate one of my Monster Restitch face down cards that allows me to sacrifice one of my Dark Mummy to be able to summon 3 new Dark Mummy tokes." Sonde disappeared from the field so that three new mummies would rise to the field.

 _ **Dark Mummy Tokens 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Undead / Effect**_

"Open my circuit!" Vyra raised her hand and opened a portal from the sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 3 Dark Mummy Monsters I set my three Dark Mummy tokens in the Link Markers!" The three mummies became a tornado of energy to enter the different Link Markers.

"Circuit Combine Link Summon! Arise Dark Mummy Surgical Conduit. "From the portal a creature with a woman's body was formed but it had sharp swords instead of a hand and parts of its body had bandages. The creature only growled and then sharpened its swords.

 _ **Dark Mummy Surgical Conduit 2400 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Top Bottom-Left, Right / Undead / Link**_

"Then I'll activate the Pot Of Greed magic card that allows me to draw two new cards to my hand." Vyra took two new cards and observing them, she smiled.. "I'll start first by activating the Double Summon magic card, which allows me to preform another normal summon this turn. I summon Dark Mummy Syringe in one of Conduit's Link Markers."A small mummy blindfolded and with needles instead of leg, appeared on her field.

 _ **Dark Mummy Sonde 0 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Undead / Effect.**_

"When Conduit has a monster in one of her Link Markers, she gains 600 attack points." The mummy's red eyes began to glow as well as a purple aura surrounding her body making her attack grow.

 ** _Dark Mummy Surgical Conduit ATK: 2400+ 600 = 3000_**

"I use my Conduit to attack your Electrode Wizard." The mummy joined the razor sharp swords together to form a pair of scissors, which when they made contact with Hunter's wizard, tore the monster clean in two. The resulting impact knocked the cyberse duelist to the ground.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 3400-2000 = 1400_**

"Hunter!" Zero screamed for her partner but the hunter could recover from that attack and managed to stabilize the Hoverboard. "What a relief." Zero put her hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

"It's amazing how you can generate such emotions to be an AI, although of course part of that is due to me." Hunter and Zero were shocked to hear Vyra's words.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero demanded answers from Vyra but he was once again just making fun of the AI "You helped torture the children of the Lost Incident?"

"She's playing with us, but maybe we can get information out of her." The hunter thought, "But if it's true that this woman helped to torture the other children, I swear that justice will be done from my hand." The Cyberse duelist clenched her fists.

"Yes, I was one of those who was in charge of experimenting with them." Vyra affirmed causing even more anger between both partners. "It's not something I'm really proud of although I really wish I had all of them die before you AI were created."

"You prefer that innocent children have died, children that you tortured!" Zero shouted. "You are all monsters."

"It's the truth, think about it. If none of you had been born or the boys had died by asphyxiation or for some other reason, nothing that is happening now would have happened. "The compañions went into shock and then both at the same time press their fists in anger when Vyra spoke."None of us would be in this situation, if those children died" Vyra watched her hand and then closed it and clenched her fist

"That's why you think they deserves to die?" Hunter raised her voice even until it affected his voice moderator. "To think that the death of innocent children that you tortured would fix the stupid mistake that you and your people made years ago would change in some way the paradigm of this situation." The huntress was upset by all the suffering that Vyra inflicted on the children of the incident.

"Excellent, he's agitated, soon he'll reveal his real identity." Vyra thought. "I finish my turn."

"I never met one of these guys but even just thinking about the suffering they went through and your talking about them that way makes me annoyed enough." Hunter said, "With my dueling and Zero, justice will be done for those you made suffer. With my own hands."

"Who are you to claim justice over those people?"

 _ **Turn 4: Lightning Hunter.**_

 _ **Vyrra LP: 4000 Hand: 0**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 1400 Hand: 2**_

"I'm the best person possible to make that claim, Draw!" Hunter would take a card from her deck. "From my hand I'll summon Electrode Hunter to the field." She took the card from her hand and inserted it into her disk with force causing her loyal hunter to appear with a white raincoat throwing his rifle in the air to point it at Baira. "When Electrode Hunter is summoned to the field I can summon a level two or less monster from my deck, summoning Proto Hunter." The little hunter raised its cloak with elegance as it materialized onto the field

 _ **1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**_

 _ **Proto hunter 100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Well done Hunter!" Proudly proclaimed Zero-Q, Hunter was flattered by her friend's words of inspiration.

"Open the circuit that will guide me to my freedom." Hunter opened the portal with a lightning bolt. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two + cyberse monsters I set Hunter and Gungning Electrode Sympher Link 2 on the Link Markers!" Sympher was divided and next to Electrode it became energy discharges and like a bolt of lightning shot out to different parts of the Link Makers.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon !, Conquer your enemies Mechajaeger King Fenrir. "From the portal emerged a new humanoid-shaped monster emerged, this one had a white armor all over his body and on his forehead what appeared to be a trident-shaped crown, he also came armed with a huge mace.

 ** _MechaJaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Cyberse / Link_**

"I will activate the second effect of Sympher, when she has been used for a material of a Summon Link I can summon a Cyberse monster from my deck but her attack becomes 0, I will summon Shocking Trooper to the field." A monster with a shield and a rifle That carried armor of the same gray color as the shield and rifle materialized in the field of Yuritzi.

 ** _Shocking Trooper 1100 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect._**

 ** _Shocking Trooper ATK: 0_**

"Once again I will open the circuit that opens my freedom." The hunter shot a beam of energy from her hands to open the portal again.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least one level 2 or less cyberse monster, I set Proto Hunter in the Link Markers Circuit combine! Link Summon!, Appear Electrode Gardna! "Proto Hunter turned into a shock of energy to quickly head to the portal.

 _ **Electrode Gardna 900 ATK / Earth / Arrows: Bottom / Cyberse / Link**_

"When Proto Hunter is sent to the graveyard I can add a level 4 monster or less to my hand, I'll add Trap Hunter to my hand." A card came out of Hunter's deck and she took it and then added it to her hand. I will return to open the circuit that opens my freedom. "For the third consecutive time, the portal opened .

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monster.I set the Electrode Gardna Link 1 and Shocking Trooper in the Link Markers!" Both creatures became a discharge of electrical energy that passed through the portal. !, Capture your prey Green Jaeger. " A green robot in the shape of a humanoid and finger-like claws emerged into the field.

 _ **Green Jaeger 2000 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom, Right / Machine / Link**_

"When Shocking Trooper is sent to the graveyard I can choose a monster from my opponent and it loses 100 attack points for each Link Marker our monsters have, there is a total of 7 in the field so your monster loses 700 attack points." He opened a portal near Vyra's monster, sending a volley of energy straight at her causing the mummy to scream in pain as her attack weakened.

 _ **Dark Mummy Surgical Conduit ATK: 3000-700 = 2300**_

"Good, she manage to summon her most powerful monsters. Now she only needs to defeat the monsters of that knight and win the duel. "Zero thought but Vyra was not afraid to see the monsters of the hunter." Something is wrong with her, she does not even look intimidated ... her face down! "Zero tried to react in time .

"I leave a card face down. Now green Jaeger destroys her Dark Mummy Sonde. "

"Hunter, no!" Zero shouted but it was late. Jaeger was preparing to destroy Vyra's mummy, which was smiling.

"I'll activate my Root Hack Virus trap card that allows me to sacrifice a dark monster in my field and at the same time I can make the attack of all the Links monsters in the field turn 0 and at the same time their effects are denied."A dark aura consumed all of the Link Monsters in the field causing them to become weaker, Hunter's robots went out and Vyra's mummy just growled.

 _ **Dark Mummy Surgical Conduit ATK: 0**_

 _ **Green Jaeger ATK: 0**_

 _ **Mechajaeger: King Fenrir ATK: 0**_

"Also, all Link monsters that are summoned from now on will undergo this card's effect until it is in my graveyard.." Vyra said, "In the end I frustrate your attempt to do justice with your own hands."

"I finish my turn." The hunter exclaimed, Zero was watching her companion worried

"How does it feel to live like this?" Hunter's question caught the attention of the Knight of hanoi.

"You get used to when you have other lives to worry about that everything else no longer matters to you, even the very sins that do not let you sleep at night." The knight said it in a distressed tone as she lowered her head and a tear fell from her eye, for a moment after lifting it and hiding all her pain again. "But I do not have time for sentimentality, I should get that Ai."

"If I were in your position, I could not live like that." Vyra listened to the hunter. "The mistakes of the past are chains, the worse they are, the tighter they are and we can never find a way forward unless we try to correct them." Zero listened to the perseverance of her partner. "That is why I must defeat you and once and for all amend the error of the past."

"That's why we will not let you win this duel." Zero exclaimed, Vyra again was not impressed with the attitude of both.

 ** _Turn 5: Vyra._**

 ** _Vyrra LP: 4000 Hand: 0_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 1400 Hand: 2_**

"Draw, your feeling is something heroic but that is not enough to defeat me." Vyra exclaimed while taking a letter, she again smiled and her whole body shone in a purple tone which both partners knew instantly what it was. ""Before activating my skill, from my hand I activate the magic card, Foolish Burial. That allows me to send Dark Mummy of Sonde from my deck to the graveyard." A card came out of her disk which then vanished.

"Now is the time I activate my Skill Forbiden Surgical Operation that allows me to banish two level 2 or less monsters from my Graveyard with the same name to summon two monsters from my deck of the same level, I will banish both Dark Mummy of sonde to manifest two Dark Mummy Syringe to the field. "Two versions of Syringe appeared in the field of Vyra and one of them was in the Link Marker of her Link monster.

 _ **Dark Mummy Syringe 0 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Undead / Effect. X2**_

"I activate the effect of Syringe, when it is the link makers of a Link Monster I control, that Link Monster will be unaffected by trap cards, so my monster will recover its attack." The mummy gave a powerful cry after the aura that surrounded it disappeared

 _ **Dark Mummy Surgical Conduit ATK: 3000**_

"Your trap cards will not serve to stop me because as long as I have my Syringe in the field it can not be affected by them."

"I will activate my Ultimate Bait cheat card, this allows me to destroy a Mechajaeger monster from the field and with that I can earn life points equal to that of the destroyed monster." King Fenrir disappeared from the field while an aura surrounded the hunter and her life points increased. .

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 1400 + 2300 = 3700**_

"That's not all, I'll activate the Cyberse Resurgence trap card that when a cyber-monster is sent to the graveyard it allows me to return cyberse monsters that are in my graveyard and return them to my deck." Hunter was taking three cards from her graveyard, this was Electrode Hunter , Proto Hunter and Mechajaeger King Fenrir which she returned to her extra deck. "But I will have to pay 1000 life points for each card I had recovered." Hunter's whole body was covered in static due to the effect of her trap.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 3700-3000 = 700**_

"I understand." Zero thought as she watched the movement of her partner. "I hope your estrategy works Hunter."

"Then I will activate from my field my last card face down the Quick Spell Cynet Backdoor to banish Green Jaeger from the field and then add to my hand a Cyberse monster that equals or is less than the banned monster's attack, I will add Shocking Trooper to the field." Green Jaeger disappeared from the field so that a letter would come out of the duelist's deck and add it to his hand again.

"Whatever your strategy was, it just left you with no monster in the field and worse than where you were." Vyra scoffed, the hunter did not react at all. "It's time to end this, attack my Conduit directly. "The mummy with her swords again joined them to go straight to the hunter." It's over.

"No, I will activate the effect of Electro Gardna from my graveyard by removing it from the graveyard. I can make the damage it receives from your attack add to my life points." Electrode again appeared on the field and used his shield to prevent the attack hitting Hunter causing a big wave of air to be created from the crash causing severe turbulence to batter the duelists on their hoverboards. "Now that damage is added to my life points." As the hunter spoke a green aura surrounded her.

"Damn, you were lucky this time," Vyra said as she bit her teeth in frustration. "I finish my turn but I doubt you can beat me."

 _ **Turn 6: Lightning Hunter.**_

 _ **Vyra LP: 4000 Hand: 0**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 700 Hand: 3**_

"Draw !" The Cyberse duelist took a card from her deck causing a discharge of energy to surround her entire body and it began to shine starting with the lenses of her helmet. "Green Jaeger returns again." The robot again returned to the field .

"He can not activate Lightning Acess if my life points are not at least below 2000 points so his Skill can not be used this time." Vyra thought.

"Activare my Skill, Lightning Draw that allows me to sacrifice a thousand points of life and at the same time I can steal a card from my deck for each point sacrificed if this is a monster I can summon it." The sky began to cloud and from this a discharge of energy began to form a lightning bolt that fell directly towards the windbreaker but it muffled him with her right hand and as she did her body began to surround itself with electricity. "LIGHTNING DRAW !."

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 3700-1000 = 2700**_

"First card, draw!" Hunter would take a card from her deck and then show the card to Vyra it was a magic card and then send it to the cemetery. "Second card draw!" Again she took a card again this time it was a trap that she sent back to the graveyard.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 2700-1000 = 1700**_

"She has already taken two cards and lost most of her points, if she does not take a good card in the next Draw it will be impossible for her to win the duel." Zero was afraid of her partner, if he did not play a good card the risk to lose this duel would be a lot. "Yuritzi do not fail please."

"Third card..." Hunter's hand was shaking, the fear of losing was much but she knew she had to win. Even with her trembling limb she put her hand on her deck and when she made it static she left her hand and when she took the card, electric power came out of it. "I'll summon Fenrir to the field." A dog made of black metal and had a tail in the form of a drill, entered the field roaring with intensity.

 ** _Static Fenrir 1800 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect_**

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 1700-1000 = 700_**

"You will need more than just that monster to defeat me." Vyra shouted.

"Do not worry there's more, because then I'll summon the Shocking Trooper to the field." A monster with a shield and a rifle that carried armor of the same gray color as the shield and rifle materialized in the field of Yuritzi.

 _ **Shocking Trooper 1100 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect.**_

 _ **Dark Mummy Conduit ATK: 3000 + 600 = 3600**_

"Because your Shocking Trooper is on the same Link Marker as my monster, his attack increases." Vyra claimed.

"It will not be that long, as I activate the effect of Static Fenrir, by banishing up to 3 Cyberse monsters in my graveyard I can reduced the attack points of an opponent's Link Monster by 500 for each." Hunter was taking Quick Bunny, Sympho and Tranx-Canon 7 of her graveyard to later banish them, at the same time fenrir from his mouth sent waves to the creature of Vyra weakening it.

 ** _Dark Mummy Conduit ATK: 3600-1500 = 2100_**

"Open the circuit that will guide me to my freedom." Hunter opened the portal with his hands sent to lightning bolt. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two + cyberse monsters.I set Static Fenrir and Shocking Trooper in the Link Markers." The monsters traveled through the portal.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon !, Conquer your enemies Mechajaeger King Fenrir. "From the portal emerged a new humanoid-shaped monster emerged, this one had a white armor all over his body and on his forehead what appeared to be a trident-shaped crown, he also came armed with a huge mace.

 _ **MechaJaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Cyberse / Link**_

 _ **Dark Mummy Conduit ATK: 2100-600 = 1500**_

 _ **Mechajaeger: King Fenrir ATK: 0**_

"Then remember the Shocking Trooper effect that lets me select your Link monster and it loses 100 attack points for each Link arrow that our Link monsters have on the field." Again Vyra's monster weakened again in the field. " Then when Stactic Fenrir is sent to the cemetery due to a Link summon I can take a card and if this is a Cyberse monster my Link monster can win a thousand attack points. "Hunter took the card and was Electrode Hunter.

 _ **Dark Mummy Conduit ATK: 1500-600 = 900**_

 _ **Mechajaeger: King Fenrir ATK: 1000**_

"Remember that while my card is in the graveyard the Link monsters will have their effects denied." Vyra exclaimed victoriously.

"I still have more, I will activate the continuous magic card Double shocker that allows the damage done by a Link monster to be double." Cyberse duelist inserted the card into her dueling disc. "Then from my hand I activated the magic card Upragrade and then the magic card quick shock. When Upragrade is activated my monster can earn double its current attack. "

 ** _Mechajaeger: King Fenrir ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000_**

"Then Quick Shock allows me to banish a Link monster from my graveyard and then I can make one of my monsters win the half of its attack points." Hunter banished Green Jaeger from his graveyard while Fenrir gained a green aura that surrounded his body.

 _ **Mechajaeger: King Fenrir ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000**_

"No." Vyra affirmed as she watched her end.

"Now it's time to pay for what you said, Fenrir attack her monster." The creature boosted and with its mallet hit the monster of Vyra causing it to explode on contact and at the same time its owner was dragged along with the explosion.

 _ **Vyra LP: 4000-5100= 0**_

* * *

 _ **OC cards:**_

 ** _Static Fenrir 1800 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect_**

 ** _Monster effect: Once per turn if your opponent has a Link monster you can decrease the attack of that X500 monsters by banishing up to three cyberse monsters in your graveyard. If this card is used as a material for a Link Summon you can draw a card and if it is a Cyberse monster you can banish it and your monster link can win 1000 attack points._**

 _ **Electrode Wizard 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

 _ **Monster Effect: If you have a Cyberse monster in your field you can special summon this card to the field. You can return to your hand a "Electrode" card or cyberse for only 200 life points.**_

 _ **Gungnir:Sympher Hunter 1500 ATK / Light/ Arrows: Bottom, Left/ Cyberse / Link**_

 _ **Monster Efect:Each time this card manages to destroy a monster of your opponent satisfactorily and has a monster in one of its link markers this can increase the attack of this card by half the attack poinst of the monster this card points to, also increase your life points by that same amount. If this card was used as a Link material you can summon a Cyberse monster from your deck in defense mode but its attack becomes 0.**_

 _ **Quick Bunny 0 ATK / 100 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

 _ **Monster effect: Once per turn you can send a monster from your extra deck to the cemetery and at the same time the name of this card becomes the monster sent to the cemetery. If this letter is sent to the cemetery as a material link you can send a card from your hand to the cemetery and then draw a card.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **Tiny Pink Kitten: I can only tell you that she will meet Revolver but not in the way you expect.**_

 _ **Lindia Fullmoon: She will use all the summoning methods but not now, until reaching the second season as in the anime. But maybe there are other duelists who use them this season.**_

 _ **D3lph0xL0v3r:Thanks as ever.**_

 _ ***Prepared for the suprised of this chapter.**_

* * *

Yusaku woke up abruptly after having suffered that nightmare, his face was full of sweat and his breathing was not took his partner by the shoulder as soon as he awoke, worried about how he was. " Hey, did something happen?" The adult asked, Yusaku wiped the sweat from his face.

"I must continue with this." He said exhausted after the duel he had with Revolver. "Did you finish deciphering what those binary numbers mean at the end of Hunter's message?"

"Nothing yet, everything there is confusing." Kusanagi affirmed while scratching his head, then sighed "But I have better news, I found more information about the Yuritzi girl."

"When i tried to search more about her family, all the information seemed to have been drastically altered to the point that nothing matches. For example, it says that her father had been in a town in Mexico working for an international organization of doctors but when I try to find the hospital he was in, no location appears. "

"How is it that so much mystery can surround a person?" AI came out of the dueling disk with his body fully recovered to join the conversation. "And more to a girl who looks so innocent?"

"With all the information about her changing, I do not doubt that her personality is also a facet to deceive people." Yusaku said. "She may be a Knight of Hanoi as I said before and if that ends up being true, we could take a lot of information about the knights through her."

"Only if it ends up being true, how do you plan to get information?" This time it was Ai who asked the question.

"Keeping an eye on her." Yusaku stated, "You have your Kusanagi residence?" The man nooded. "AI i need you to decipher Hunter's message." AI was surprised to hear the boy ask for his help.

"Really, me? Why?"

"I'll be busy watching her next to Kusanagi, so you'd be a better option to find out more about the message." AI smug at his abductee's response. "Erase that smile from your face, remember you're my hostage you have to do what I said. "AI sighed with annoyance and returned to the duel disk.

"Will we go now?" Yusaku affirmed and both were preparing to leave in the Hotdog truck.

* * *

 _ **(Hanoi Server: Red Queen.)**_

"I finish this with my Dynathief: Red Prince!" The red queen ordered one of her monsters to attack Genome, the prince took his sword and from a single swipe of his sword attacked Genome, striking him in the chest and throwing him against the wall as he yelled in pain.

 ** _Genome LP: 750-1500 = 0_**

 ** _Red Queen = WIN!_**

"Truth be told, I expected more from a battle with a knight of Hanoi. But I can't complain about having gone against the weakest opponent available."The queen went to where Genome was and with a smile on her face , the queen began to put her foot and with her heel began to press the left hand of Genome causing him to scream in pain. "Now tell me my little gentleman, tell me about the other AI and his whereabouts?"

Even under intense pain, Genome refused to speak, he refused to speak. "A man with honor I see, very difficult these days to see one of those. Even if we prove if that loyalty has limits. "The queen materialized the cane she had used before to free Claus and pressed it against Genome's back torturing him even more." I'll say it one more time, give me the information I'm looking for or the thing will get worse. "

"Heh-heheh." Genome laughed, the queen for a moment left the torture on one side and wondered what the knight found so funny. "You can torture me as much as you want but I will not betray master revolver." The man pressed his fists to the ground. "This is just a punishment for the sins that I have done nothing else and a rather cruel and ironic one."

" Damn, the guy has a real commitment to this." The queen doubted if she continued torturing him because for her it is no longer worth doing because of how committed he is to the cause. The floor on which he was standing began to tremble alarming the queen but Genome only began to laugh. "What the hell is this?"

Huge hands began to leave the floor taking the queen while Genome disappeared from the place so that a new figure would come out a portal, this was Revolver the leader of the knights of Hanoi who was recovered after the duel he had with Playmaker "Hell, I did not want to run into you."

Revolver remained silent as he ignored the queen's comments before approaching her." You should've invited me first, girls don't like it when men treat them in such a heavy handed way on their first date." The leader of the knights did not answer again, he remained silent, pressed his fists and then slapped the queen in the face. "Ahhhh ... this was because of your partner, right?

"I'm not interested in that, he knows what he does but you," Revolver said. "You deserve to suffer for coming here and annoying the knights of Hanoi." Pressing his fists Revolver ordered the hands that took the red queen to begin to press her much harder causing her to scream at the intense pain she suffered. " This will serve as a lesson as a way to not interfere with my plans. "

"It is no more humiliating to defeat me in a duel !" The queen shouted even with the pain she suffered, this caught the leader's attention, briefly he stopped the hands from going any further." Well, I knew you were a man of honor Revolver or at least someone who likes to see their enemies lose all hope. "Revolver had a smile of satisfaction with the idea, like the queen but for the reason of at least being alive .

The arms dropped the queen to the floor, she could only breathe deep to recover air. "I imagine you enjoy treating your partners that way." The thief looked at Revolver, who still had that look of satisfaction on his face. "You should like all of that, although I wonder if you play for both sides."

"Retract your claims and insinuations and face me in a duel." The knight demanded of the queen, who was starting to rise from the ground. The object that Hunter had placed on his forearm was beginning to make strange noises and to glow brightly, "I would not be so foolish for one of your traps." Revolver again materialized the arms but before he could take the object on his arm it shot out towards the neck of the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. "What is this?"

"I swear to you-" The queen was disconnected from Link Vrains and the knight from Hanoi was covered by a static throughout his body. Two more figures materialized behind this, it was Specter and Poison who came to the scene to support their leader.

"Master Revolver, what happened?" Poison affirmed to later observe what his leader had in the neck, he tried to take it off but only electrified his hand. "Try to keep calm master Revolver, we'll find a way to remove that device."

* * *

 ** _(Hanoi Server: Hunter.)_**

Vyra was falling to the ground after having received the attack of the hunter. She only thought of one thing: " _In the end I hurt so many people ... who would say that in the end one of those souls would come to drag me to hell_." Another thought then entered her head " _Could that be her?_ ""

The knight was already approaching the ground until a figure fflying in on a hoverboard came past and at the last moment was able to rescue her before she hit the ground. When she opened her eyes Vyra noticed that it was Oblivion taking her by the arms. " _Silly girl_." She thought about it later faint in her arms.

Oblivion took her to the floor where he began to examine her. "It wasn't anything serious, she was just tired." Behind Oblivion was Faust, who had arrived a few seconds after her. The man attended to Vyra and held his head with his hands. "She's alive, do not worry about that."

"I do not doubt that, she is strong." Faust lifted his partner's body and then disconnected her from Link Vrains. "You've done a lot for now."

Lightning Hunter came later to see if Vyra's body had fallen to the ground but she found both knights. She and oblivion began to stare at each other, a smile appeared on the face of the knight of Hanoi. "At last I will have an opponent to confront me after so long." Hunter pressed her fists when she heard those words, she was disgusted with by her.

"Hunter, the assault has served its purpose." FFrom Hunter's duel disk, Zero went out to inform her partner. This drew the attention of Oblivion and Faust who were wondering what the AI was referring to, a moment later a screen appeared in front of both of them.

"Oblivion!" The knight from Hanoi looked at the screen and then noted that it was Poison. "Something happened with Revolver, we believe that the cause was Hunter implanting some strange device into him.."

"He's right, your leader Revolver is under our control thanks to the program we implanted in him." Hunter exclaimed, then materialized a screen and pressed some keys causing more static to surround the leader of the knights of Hanoi. Oblivion watched this with her eyes wide open, stunned at the sight of her leader being subjugated. "Your leader will not die so do not worry about it but the object that he have in his neck is a program that's now analysing each person on this server.."

"What do you intend to do after analysing them?" Faust ask.

"Reveal the identities of each person on this server in Link Vrains at the time I order it." Hunter's claims had no impact on any of the knights.

"What are your demands?" Demandeds Oblivion.

"Free Blue Angel from the coma."

"Hehehehehehe, Blue Angel was already released when Playmaker humiliated Revolver not a few hours ago." Oblivion and Revolver exchanged glances, she had a smile of satisfaction and the leader of the knights only smiled tight lips.

"Then this is easier for me, Zero when I tell you I want you to activate the necklace." Her companion nooded at once, Oblivion bit her lip.

"Pathetic!" Revolver shouted calling the attention of the hunter and his other subordinates on the scene. "You come here and humiliate me then you attack my subordinates, before you fight against me. What kind of pathetic person are you? Do you have any honour?!"

"You people were honored when they put innocent children in rooms just to torture them?" Revolver froze and watched with wide eyes and raised his eyebrows, if already today he discovered that his enemy Playmaker was also part of the lost children this only stressed more. " I thought you lot were just monsters whose crimes were only in Link Vrains. But now I see, I'm going to put an end to this."

"What I find pathetic is that you call us cowards but all you've done is use cowardly tactics as well." Oblivion claimed this called the attention of the hunter and Zero. "If you really want to fight for those who suffered through our hands, you would face us with your own hands instead of using dirty tricks like putting that device in Revolver and you know it. "

"Hunter ... I hate to agree with her but if we really want to avenge those who have suffered from the injustices of this group, we must first make them pay from our hands." Zero said this time she was determined, so much so that her companion agreed.

"I will defeat you first and then your leader to make them pay for everything you have done and discover everything about the Lost Incident so that others do not have to suffer the same." Hunter activated her dueling disc.

"Gladly, Faust get out of here so that our guest and I have our little talk." Faust leaned in and then disappeared leaving both of them in place. "You owe me a favour Revolver for me saving your sorry ass.."

"It's your obligation to do it." Revolver affirmed gritting his teeth. His subordinate enjoyed the way he expressed himself and said goodbye with a sign of peace.

"We'll try to stop the device as we can, Oblivion. In the meantime is your obligation defeat Hunter.." Poison exclaimed for later the screen disappear. A data storm torment appeared behind both, materializing their hoverboards in time.

"Speed Duel !" shouted both duelist.

 _ **Turn 1: Oblivion.**_

 _ **Oblivion LP: 4000**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000**_

"I'll start first if you do not mind, I'll leave two cards face down." _**[Hand: 4-2]**_ Two cards materialized in the knight's field. "I finish my turn with that. I hope you show me all your strength" The knight's smile caused chills in Zero

"She seems different, she does not seem like the other knights we've faced." Zero said, "Even the way she talked to their leader is not something we've seen from other knights."

"She must be on the same level as him to talk to him like this." Hunter was watching the knight whose smile still hadn't changed. at all, even she was starting to feel something of dread just seeing her. "But that's not important, we should stop her now."

 _ **Turn 2: Lightning Hunter.**_

 _ **Oblivion LP: 4000**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000**_

"Draw." _**[Hand: 4-5]**_ Hunter took the card from her deck and watched her hand to proceed with her move. "We'll go with the usual and we'll change strategy this time Zero." Zero nodded at her partner, hear this the knight's smile became malevolent.. "I'll start summoning **Electrode Hunter** to the field." **[Hand: 5-4]** hunter materialized to the field of the cyberse duelist.

 _ **Electrode Hunter 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect .**_

"When Electrode Hunter is summoned I can summon a Cyberse monster of level two or less of my deck, I will summon Dron Klein in defense mode." A small round creature with antennas at each end emerged.

 _ **Dron Klein 200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"I will open the circuit that opens my freedom." Hunter shot a beam of energy from her hands to open the portal again.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least one level 2 or less cyberse monster, I set Drone Klein in the Link Markers Circuit combine! Link Summon !, Appear **Electrode Gardna**!" Drone Klein turned into a shock of energy to quickly head to the portal.

 ** _Electrode Gardna 900 ATK / Earth / Arrows: Bottom / Cyberse / Link_**

"I leave a face-down card." **_[Hand: 4-3]_ **A face-down card materializes in the field of the hunter. "Now I will enter my battle phase, **Electrode Hunter** attack her points directly." The hunter took his rifle and fired a volley of energy that was fast approaching the knight but she still had a smile on her face.

"I will activate the trap card, seal with the demons that allows me to banish a monster from my hand and thanks to that I can reduce by half the damage I would receive from an attack this turn." _ **[Hand:2-1]**_ The shot hit the knight's stomach leaving a trail of digital blood and a hole in her stomach.

 _ **Oblivion LP: 4000-850 = 3150**_

"I think we exaggerated a bit Hunter," Zero said as she observed the hole in the knight in Hanoi. Oblivion again began to laugh louder so that again the chills would surround Zero.

"Three reasons to live, Three reasons to fight, Three reasons to become the strongest, Without them i will die !" The knight from Hanoi screamed as the hole in her stomach began to regenerate. Hunter and Zero were just shocked to hear those words.

"You ... you're one of the children right?" Hunter asked, Oblivion did not answer and just smiled again. "They're forcing you to fight right? The hunter asked but there was no response from the knight. "Listen, do not let them force you to do this." The knight only cleared up the reaming blood whilst looking confused at the hunter, then a smile appeared on her face

"Why should I betray them when they haven't forced me to do anything?"

"They snatched you from your family and your loved ones to force you to do dirty experiments, you should not join them." Zero claimed but Oblivion just laughed. "Do you really trust them after everything they did to you? "

"What do you want me to tell you? They are quite cool and fun." The Knight presumed. "Ok let's leave all this talk and continue with the duel, I will activate the effect of Cyberse Oblivion: Dark Ahuizotl that allows me to summon him to the field every time I take damage by battle or by card effect. " **[Hand 1-0]** A purple metal creature that walked on all fours and had its tail with one hand materialized in front of the knight.

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Dark Ahuizotl 1000 ATK / 500 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"I finish my turn," Hunter stated. "Your monsters are also Cyberse, how is it possible that she has them?" The hunter watched the new creature Oblivion had summoned in surprised.

"Surprised?" The knight presumed. "Or are you jealous that we have the same kind of monster?"

"Do not listen to Hunter, she just wants to bother you so you can lose patience." Zero defended her partner.

"Your pet bothers me, if you want I can get rid of her." Hunter protected Zero with his hands. "Do not worry, I'll take it away from your cold, dead hands when I'm done with you."

 _ **Turn 3: Oblivion.**_

 _ **Oblivion LP: 3150**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000**_

"Draw !" **[hand 0-1]** The knight smiled when her look at the card she took: "If I have a Cyberse Oblivion monster in my field I can special Summon **Cyberse Oblivion Camazots** to the field." **[Hand 1-0]** A small metallic creature with wings and bat face materialize of the field roaring with intensity.

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion Camazots 1600 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Next, I activate my trap card Return to the Mitclan. Which allows me to take a Cyberse Oblivion of 1500 attack points or lower from my banished zone and summon it back to the field. Emerging from the emptiness is **Cyberse Oblivion Cueyatl**." The Toad-shaped creature manifested itself in the field.

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Cueyatl 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"It's time, show yourself the circuit that leads to the path of darkness." In the knight's right hand, a ball of dark energy formed which she then shot out, creating the Link gate. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least one dark monster with 1000 or less attack, I set **Cyberse Oblivion Cueyalt** in the link marker ! "The toad was absorbed by the link gate to the point of disappearing completely while screaming of agony.

"This is not normal," Zero said as he covered his mouth as he watched the creature suffer.

" Circuit combine! Link summon! Emerge from the darkness, Cyberse Oblivion: The Chaneque." From the portal emerged a little goblin whose head was in purple flames and held a burning stick with a skull on top.

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: The Chaneque 900 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Top Left / Cyberse / Link**_

"When a monster that is equipped with Return to the mitclan leaves the field I can destroy it and at the same time I can draw a card." **[Hand 0-1]** The card was destroyed from her field, the girl smiled as she observed the new card she had in hand. "It's still not the time to use it but it will be a nice surprise."

" _What she is referring to?_ " The cyberse duelist thought, hearing Oblivion's words. Hunter tried to read the effect of the new monster that her opponent had summoned but every time she attempted to, static would appear blocking her view.

"Unfortunately I can't let you know just yet, besides, isn't it much more fun to go in blindly." Oblivion laughed again, Hunter and Zero just got frustrated. "Besides, that monster will only be here for sacrifice."

"My circuit reappears that leads to the infinite abyss !" From her hands two dark balls made of energy were formed and then she joined her hands and formed a much bigger one to later dissipate causing a hole in the middle of the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 3 dark monsters, I set **Cyberse Oblivion Camazots, Cyberse Oblivion: Dark Ahuizotl, Cyberse Oblivion: The Chaneque** in the link Markers."

"This is not normal Hunter!" Zero screamed as she watched Hunter who was trying to stay in the data storm current, in order to avoid being sucked into the black hole. "This is not a normal Link Summon."

The creatures began to be devoured by the hole, despite their best attempts to run away. In the end all that was heard was their cries of pain. "Circuit Combine, Link Summon !, the sacrifice of the weak I call powerful guardian of the underworld to serve me by my side, **Cyberse Oblivion: Mictlantecuhtli** ! "From the hole came a tornado of purple flames that shot up into the sky and then flames spread across the field causing Zero and Hunter to cover themselves with their hands. When she called for it to stop, she revealed a black metal-humanoid creature with purple parts on some of its extremities as well as black wings that worked like a shield on her left arm.

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Mictlantecuhtli 2500 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Bottom, Bottom Left, Top / Cyberse / Link**_

"Amazing." Zero said in amazement when she watched the creature descend to Oblivion's field.

"And there's more when Ahuizotl and Chaneque are used for a Link Summon material, the first one lets me draw two cards from my deck and then I banish one." **[Hand 1-2]** She took two cards before one vanished. " The Chaneque allows me to draw one more card and the card I'd banished prior, Cyberse Oblivion: Tzitzimitl lets me add a cyberse monster from deck to my hand if it is banished from the hand or deck. " **[Hand 2-4]**

" _She's added even more cards to her hand_." Hunter thought "I will activate my trap card, Link Shutdown I can equip this card to a Link monster on my field, so long as this card stays active, that Link monster can't be destroy by another Link monster that has more markers." The card had as its design, a Link monster with less arrows being attacked by another one that had more.

"It's a shame, I wanted to destroy that monster but well, I leave two cards face down and finish my turn." **[Hand 4-2]** Two cards materialized in the field of Oblivion.

 _ **Turn 4: Lightning Hunter.**_

 _ **Oblivion LP: 3150**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000**_

"Draw, I'll start by summoning Armored Hunter to the field." A new hunter with rocket launchers on his forearm emerged onto the field. "When Armored Hunter is summoned to the field, I can summon a Cyberse monster from my hand. I summon Proto Hunter" **[Hand 3 -2]** A small hunter with a cape and two electric crossbows emerged onto the field.

 _ **Armored Hunter 100 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect**_

 _ **Proto Hunter 100 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Machine / Effect**_

"I open the circuit that will guide me to my freedom." Hunter opened the portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters .I set **Electrode Gardna , Proto Hunter and Electrode Hunter** in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Conquer your enemies, appear **Mechajaeger King Fenrir.** " A new humanoid-shaped monster emerged, this one had a white armor all over his body and on his forehead what appeared to be a trident-shaped crown, he also came armed with a huge mace.

 _ **MechaJaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Cyberse / Link.**_

"When Proto has been sent to the graveyard I can add a level 4 or lower Cyberse monster to my hand, add Trap Hunter and also when my monster is sent to the graveyard, the effect of my trap card allows me take a card from my deck. " **[Hand 2-4]** Hunter added two new cards to her hand and her trap dissapeared from the field.

"Then I go back and make another second Link summon used to Electrode Hunter as material." The portal opened again as Electrode become a blast of energy and met with one of the Link arrows. "Circuit combine, I link summon, **Hunter Protector!"** A humanoid creature who had a baton that charged electricity appeared under the Link Arrow of King Fenrir.

 _ **Hunter Protector 700 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top / Cyberse / Link**_

"Then I activate the quick-spell upragrade that allows me to select a Cyberse monster in my field and its attack becomes double." An aura surrounded King causing his eyes to begin to glow bright red. "I leave two cards face down and it's time to attack King Fenrir! " **[Hand 4-2]**

 _ **Mechajaeger King Fenrir ATK: 4600**_

Fenrir used this boost to charge into Oblivion's monster, however before the first blow could land the knight revealed one of her facedown cards. "I activate a second return to the mitclan to make Cyberse Oblivion: Cueyalt return to my field. "Again the toad came back but this time under the link Marker of Mictlantecuhtli in defense mode.

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Cueyatl 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"As long as Cueyalt remains in the field no dark-type monster can be destroyed in battle." That didn't matter to Hunter though as her monster was still able to use his mace to strike Mictlantecuhtil hard enough not only to catapult the monster into the nearby rocks but also causing a piece of said monster to impale Oblivion in the chest. As a result the Knight started to vomit blood.

 _ **Oblivion: 3150-2100 = 1050.**_

"Three reasons to live, Three reasons to fight, Three reasons to become the strongest, Without them I will die !" Again she repeated those words as she took out the piece of her monster in her chest. Hunter and zero just watched with nausea as Oblivion still got up, even Hunter had to cover Zero's eyes so he would not watch. "Please continue this is becoming entertaining."

"How can you keep going like this-" Hunter stopped Zero from continuing to talk.

"Anything we tell her will not change her mind, she's like that woman and Inferno." Zero gave in. "I'll continue to attack your monster in defense with Protector." Protector used his coarse and with this he was able to destroy the creature of Oblivion.

"I activate my continuous trap card, Sacrifice to the Mitclan. It allows me to randomly select one Cyberse Oblivion monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. Then on my next standby phase, I can add it to my hand." The last Oblivion's last facedown card was opened , this had a giant door while creatures put offerings in it. "Then remember that the effect of Return to the mitclan allows me to draw a card each time my creature disappears from the field." _**[Hand 2-3]**_

"I finish my turn." Hunter stated.

 _ **Turn 5: Oblivion.**_

 _ **Oblivion LP: 1050**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 4000**_

"Draw, thanks to my continuous card I can add to my hand the Cyberse Oblivion monster that I had in the cemetery." _**[Hand 3-5]** _Hunter watched the next move of the knight, Oblivion noticed what she was doing and had a plan. "You know, maybe Vyra was right about your intentions." The knight's words drew the attention of both partners.

"You say you're fighting for the victims of the Lost Incident, you say that you want to bring the ones responsible to account so that they can have justice. But is it really up to you to decide that? You hide behind a helmet, pretending to be some anonymous avenger but deep down all you really are is some nobody who's only playing the hero for a shot at fame. You only found that Ai by chance."Oblivion pointed her finger at his opponent, Hunter just kept calm.

"You have everything wrong to tell the truth," Hunter stated.

"I wanted to see your reaction, although to tell the truth we both seem to be wrong about each other." Zero and Hunter watched for a second because they had questions about what they wanted to say. "You think I'm one of the lost children, which is partly true but I was not tortured with them."

" What are you referring to?" Zero demanded answers, Oblivion began to laugh.

"I am the first girl who was used for the Hanoi experiments to create the first AI."

"That's impossible, the first ni-" Hunter stopped his partner before she revealed his identity.

"You know, that AI is my property since she was based on me. So when I'm done with you I want you to return me to the Ignis Zero. "Oblivion clenched her fists while Hunter took a defensive position ." Let's start with the play of your end, from my hand I special summon **Cyberse Oblivion : Omen Owl** in the Link Marker from under my monster. " _ **[Hand 5-4]**_ A little metallic owl with eyes in flame materialized.

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Omen Owl 1000 ATK / 300 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect.**_

"I leave a face-down card and attack with Mictlantecuhtli." _**[Hand 3-2]**_ The wings that were on the creature's arm began to separate, turning into four flaming purple metal extensions on its back, the creature's eyes also began to shine the same color

"Hunter, It's time." The hunter nodded in response

"I activate my two cards face down **Cynet Backdoor** and **Unique Battle** , my quickspell allows me to take a Cyberse monster in my field and send it to the banish zone and then add a Cyberse monster that has an equal or lower attack of the banished monster." _**[Hand 3 -4]**_ The first card was a Quick Spell that had as design an energy being stored that caused King Fenrir to disappear from the field, the other card's design was of a was charging towards a duelist who was surrounded in a green aura. "When one of my monsters is going to be attacked by a monster from my opponent, the damage I've taken is instead added to my life points."

Oblivion had a smile on his face which alerted the duelist Cyberse. " I activate the effect of my Mictlantecuhtli, when this card has a monster in one of his Link markers I can destroy that card and at the same negate the effect of another card that is activated. "Omen owl was destroyed and some flames surrounded Hunter's card." And there's more, I can deal damage equal to half of the original attack of the monster that I destroyed. "Flames advanced throughout the body of the hunter,she could only scream in pain as they consumed her. Zero yelled her partner's name.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 4000-500 = 3500._**

"When Omen Owl leaves the field while this is in the Link marker of my link monster I can make Mictlantecuhtli's attack double until the end of the turn." An aura surrounding the creature of Oblivion making it stronger and its flames alike .

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Mictlantecuhtli ATK: 5000**_

"So that was the effect of your creature but why save it?" Hunter asked.

"Because it's fun and getting you out of your comfort zone is the best way to beat you, that's how you beat Kaspar by analyzing his movements in the first place." Just watching Hunter's reaction increased Oblivion's enjoyment of her suffering. "It's time to continue your attack on my monster." The creature formed two energy swords from his hands and went straight to destroy Hunter's last monster in the field.

"First I activate **Trap Hunter's** effect from my hand that by discarding it I can destroy a monster in my field and all the damage it suffers will be half." _**[Hand 4-3]**_ Hunter protector disappeared from the field but that did not stop the creature of Oblivion from attacking Hunter directly.

"Activate from my hand the effect of **Cyberse Oblivion: Dark Sphinx** that allows me to summon it to the field but I must send to the cemetery a letter from my field, I send my letter to the cemetery." An ancient mask appeared in the Link marker below. Then when my trap is destroyed I can banish all my hand and then take back the same number of cards from my deck. "

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Dark Sphinx 0 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Now continue the attack." The creature continued and with its sword was ready to attack Hunter.

"From my graveyard I will activate the Gardna Electrode effect that allows me to banish it and then the damage I would receive from an attack is added to my life points."Electrode Gardna materialized in time to protect the Cyberse duelist from the impending attack.

"I will activate the Mictlantecuhtli effect again and I will sacrifice Dark Sphinx that is in its link Marker." Sphinx disappeared.

"Damn, she did it again ."Zero Said while her frustrated partner could only cover herself from the attack

"Return to the dueling disc now!" Zero nodded and returned swiftly. The creature destroyed Electrode Gardna by tearing the monster in half before then sending an attack that struck Hunter in the chest. The attack caused the Cyberse duelist to be knocked out of the datastorm current. However, Zero caught their board just in time and held on tightly.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 3500-2500 = 1000**_

"I will not let you fall so easily." Zero helped the duelist back to Hoverboard even though she was badly injured with part of her chest broken in half and her helmet broken just by showing her eye. "Can you move?" She fall on her leg due to exhaustion.

"I'll be fine after I finish her." Hunter stood up and took a card from his hand. "I activate **Spark Kuriboh's** effect from my hand. By sending it to the graveyard I can deal damage to my opponent's life points equal to half of the damage I take this turn. "A small sphere with eyes formed in the field and went straight to Oblivion who only smiled.

"I activate the effect of **Cyberse Oblivion: Totochtin**. By cutting my life point in half, I can make all damage I take from battle or card effects become 0." A purple aura surrounded Oblvion causing her to scream from pain and vomit blood again. At the moment an amount of purple metallic rabbits came to the Kuriboh covering it and when it exploded the rabbits disappeared with it.

 ** _Oblivion LP: 525._**

"Did you think it would be that easy to beat me?" Oblivion found it hard to breathe, just like his opponent trying to stay on his feet. "Your fighting spirit is impressive but it will only be crushed by my spirit of survival."

"Spirit of Survival?" Zero asked.

"My strength was forged in the dark abyss of hell itself." Oblivion slapped her chest. "I fight to survive, I fight to not die!" She screamed with strength and pride to again hit her chest with force. "Now you show me that strength you have, I finish my turn!"

* * *

 _ **(Server Hanoi: Revolver.)**_

Poison was responsible for removing the program that Revolver still had in his neck, however, his attempts to remove it were all in vain. "It's impossible to get rid of without Hunter. It's programmed to either follow the commands of the Ignis Zero or Hunter."

"Those bastards." Revolver said whilst pressing down hard on the collar but all that caused was him getting electrocuted again.

"Try to calm down I'm sure that i can take it off before the duel ends between them."

"I know your daughter will do her best to stop Hunter." Revolver said, "But we've had enough disappointment with my loss to Playmaker."

"I wonder where this individual called Playmaker comes from? And how he has managed to gain control of an Ignis?" Revolver did not answer the question but still Poison knew he should keep insisting. "I have this theory that our two enemies can be part of the children of the Lost Incident. "

"Although if I could deduce this, it could help us to find the other Ignis, just imagine how fast we would be to the ot-" Revolver ordered Poison to stop with a "silence", the knight stopped.

"You will hear my orders and once again you will not question me. We do not need to waste our resources on finding them, just finding the ignis and the location of the cyberse world is enough. "Poison leaned in to apologize to Revolver." If Playmaker and Hunter really turn out to be the lost children, they will be crushed like vermin. "

"Understood Master Revolver, it was just a suggestion." As Poison spoke a new figure materialized behind them, it was Kogami who was worried about his son. "Kiyoshi!"

"Is Ryoken fine ?" He asked worried about his son.

"I have found a way to configure the program that is in his neck but nothing works because only Hunter can configure it." Poison said, "Only if there was a way to reconfigure the program's data." Kyoshi thought about what he was saying. his partner until an idea occurred to him.

"What if we overload it with more data?" Kiyoshi asked, "I say I could easily overload it with the data I have stored."

"Except it's risky because you only have your copy of Link Vrains and if you do that it will make you disconnect causing your death, Sol Technologie plan it well in case someday we would succeed in getting you out of the coma." Poison stated. "It may be pointless if we save Ryoken and if my daughter succeeds in her mission she will stop Hunter. "

"Poison you are a man of logic think for a moment that Ryoken is much more important than an old senile like me for the mission."

"I have a thousand reasons to explain why both are important members for this organization and how it would affect the development of this mission and another thousand to explain how your loss would be disastrous for our common goal."

"There is no time for this, if your daughter fails this mission, we will all be lost." Kogami kept insisting but Poison still refused, even Revolver joined the discussion.

"Do not worry, father, if something happens, my crazy cousin will solve this situation. Also Poison is right, You're more than necessary for this mission and you're still connected to that machine. "Kiyoshi just sighed as Revolver put his hand on his shoulders to try to calm his father." Do not worry, father we will do everything possible to get out of this situation."

"I understand that but I also have duties as a father." Kiyoshi put his hands on the necklace that held his son's neck sending his data and creating a light of energy between them, Revolver tried to stop him but the pressure his father was making enough. "You've already suffered a lot because of my fault, it's the moment that I pay for my sins. "

"Kiyoshi stupid !" Poison was running towards it but it generated a great flash of energy that shot him to the other side of the room. The light became brighter, Revolver could no longer see anything because the light blinded him but he felt his father put his forehead on top of his.

"I'm sorry, my son." His father said until the light blinded him completely.

* * *

 _ **(Lightning vs Oblivion.)**_

 _ **Turn 6: Lightning HUnter.**_

 _ **Oblivion LP: 525**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 1000**_

"Draw!" _**[Hand 2-3**_ ] Hunter observed the card she had taken while King Fenrir was returning to her side of the field. "Because I used Cynet Backdoor's effect King Fenrir points are not altered by Upragrade."

 _ **MechaJaeger: King Fenrir 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top, Bottom Left, Right / Cyberse / Link.**_

"You've been watching me the whole time, haven't you? I'm expecting to see you defeat me." Oblivion annoyed the cyber duelist but she was tired and her hands were shaking. "Come on, Hunter, I know you can give more than that."

"You have time to see me, right? That's why you know more about my cards and my strategies." The hunter asked, Oblivion nodded as her simple smile returned to annoy Hunter.

"I must say, you confused me by using the effect of your Trap Hunter before using Electrode Gardna with that last move of yours." Oblivion explained. "Of course, apparently after your battle with Kaspar you have changed your moves, even your Skill from previous, something intelligent to fire your opponent and keep you afloat to tell the truth. "

"But as with everything in life, it has its flaws. Because as long as you don't have a way to increase your life points, you can't use that new Skill of yours." The gentleman kept explaining. "So in reality, the only move you have left is to use Lightning Access and hope you get a good card. However, even if this were the case not only would it not be enough to get over my monster but I also I have a facedown. This is your decisive turn, Hunter! "

" _She's right Lightning Access is my only chance to beat her._ " Hunter observed her hand no card could help her now against her opponent and none of her monsters in her extra deck could do anything because she knew that Oblivion would be able to counter any move. She watched Zero who was equally concerned. " _Lightning Acess can kill me if I keep using it and who knows if this is my last duel_."

The duelist closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest causing only Oblivion and Zero to look confused at what she was doing. " _My life is not worth anything ... I do not have family ... I only have Zero and I know that I will not be able to keep our promise_. "Lightning was forming in the sky, Hunter's suit was beginning to shine." _Playmaker ... please take care of Zero_. "

"Excellent you already decided." Oblivion said with a smile on her face.

"I activate my Skill!, Lightning Acess!" Lightning began to fall from the sky and swirls of datastorm formed in the field. The Cyberse duelist raised her hand awaited the perfect lightning that hit her.

"Please, with this we could beat her." Zero said while joining her hands.

"Well done, Hunter. But I have a surprise for you." Zero and Hunter were shocked when she said that "I'll activate my Skill, Black Hole!" The knight extended her right hand that was starting to open a black hole. " My life points must be lower than my opponent's and with that I can not only cancel your Skill but I can use it for me. "

"No!" Shouted both partners at the same time. While Oblivion was trying to use her skill, the lightning began to form again in the sky but this one was different than the others because there were two of purple and blue colors, the blue bolt fell directly on top of Hunter causing her duel disc to flash. "HUNTER THIS IS NOT NORMAL !"

The other lightning bolt fell on the duel disc of the knight of Hanoi. "What the hell?" Oblivion shouted and both duelist could see the blurry figure of two creatures with wings in front of them that began to collide causing an amount of energy to make a explosion that made her monsters disappear and at the same time both were hit by this causing them to be thrown to the ground.

* * *

 ** _(Real world: Yusaku and Kusanagi.)_**

Yusaku entered the truck of the nagi cafe after having reviewed all the afternoon the residence where he supposed that Yuritzi was living, he observed his companion Kusanagi and only nodded. "She does not live there, the information was false after all." The male went back to his chair and watched his computer.

"To tell you the truth, it looked like a place for a girl like her." Kusanagi said disappointed as he closed the van. "We lost a lot of time and today tried to look for something about her, time we could lose in searching for the knights of Hanoi. . "

"AI Has been able to decipher the meaning of the message?" Yusaku asked afterwards to Kusanagi to tell him that nothing has happened.

"He did not even come out of your duel disk." Kusanagi said sighing from the tiredness. "Not even for any of his co-" AI started screaming from Yusaku's dueling disc and came out while holding his head as if feeling a great pain that made him crazy.

"We must go to the location now!" AI shouted who put on the computers of both partners a map of Den City marked a point "We must find it before the Knight do something with it." There was no time to think and Kusanagi was preparing to start the truck to the location.

* * *

 _ **(Server of Hanoi.)**_

Hunter opened his eyes to see that she was lying on the floor, the first thing she did was check that Zero was fine. "Zero!" She shouted but nothing happened, she could only think that she was gone. The huntress tried to get up so she could scape but was unable to as one of her legs was no longer there.. "Dammit."

"I see you're still here?" From a portal Revolver came out who no longer had the collar on his neck, Hunter noticed this and pressed her fists as she tried to crawl on the ground to try to gain distance from Revolver. "You've already caused me more problems by intervening on my server and I see Poison and I overestimate you more than we thought. "

Hunter was still dragging herself across the ground until she put her hand on her stomach and materialized her electric whip to use against the knight. However, before she could do anything, she felt a great pressure on her chest. The effect of Lightning Access had started to take its toll.

"I think since the duel between you and Oblivion ended in an undecided one, it's time to face me." Revolver pressed Hunter's head causing her to scream in pain for both of them. "Get up and face me." A light began to emerge out of Hunter's duel disk, which then shot out a lighting bolt at Revolver sending him flying back and causing Hunter to vanish

"You ran away with luck this time," Revolver said as he pressed his teeth in. "But I'll make you pay with my hands.

* * *

 _ **(Yuritzi's apartment.)**_

"She's coming back." Someone said.

Yuritzi got up from her bed with blood all over her face and some flowing out of her nose at the same time whilst she screamed due to the agonizing pain. However, that wasn't the most surprising thing to her. "Fujiki!" The girl saw that at the end of her bed was her classmate and at the front was Shoichi Kusanagi..

"You're Hunter" Yusaku said.

* * *

 _ **OC cards Hunter:**_

 ** _Armored Hunter 100 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect_**

 ** _Monster effect: When this card has been summoned to the field you can summon a cyberse monster that you have in your hand to the field. You can banish this card and another cyberse monster in your graveyard and with that you can make a cyberse monster not be destroyed in the field._**

 ** _Hunter Protector 700 ATK / Light / Arrows: Top / Cyberse / Link_**

 ** _Monster effect: As long as this card has a monster in its Link Marker, that monster can not be destroyed in battle. If this card leaves the field you can add a cyberse monster to your hand._**

 _ **Spark Kuriboh**_

 _ **[300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster effect: When you have taken damage by battle you can send this card to your graveyard and then inflict half the damage you suffered in battle to your opponent. If this card**_ _ **is in your graveyard, you can use it as material for a Summon link, by doing so this card will be in your Banished Zone.**_

* * *

 _ **OC cards Oblivion:**_

 ** _Oblivion Cyberse:_**

 ** _Cyberse Oblivion: Dark Ahuizotl_**

 ** _[1000 ATK / 500 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect]_**

 ** _Monster effect: If you received damage by battle or by effects of cards you can summon this card direct from your hand to the field. When this card has been used as a Summon Link material you can take two cards from your deck to your hand and then banished one._**

 ** _Cyberse Oblivion: Camazotz_**

 ** _[1600 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect]_**

 ** _Monster effect: If you have another Cybese Oblivion monster you can summon this card to your field. Once per turn you can banish a Cyberse Oblivion monster in your hand and summon a token to the field._**

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Mictlantecuhtli**_

 _ **[2500 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Bottom, Bottom Left, Top / Cyberse / Link]**_

 _ **Monster Effect: When your opponent activates a card effect(Quick Effect): You can banish 1 monster this card points to negate the efect of a card that is activate. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the monster banished by this effect. If this card is banished from the cemetery you can return up to three cyberse monsters that are in the banished zone and return them to the graveyard to summon this card to the field.**_

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: The Chaneque**_

 _ **[900 ATK / Dark / Arrows: Top Left / Cyberse / Link]**_

 _ **Monster effect: If this card has a co-link with a cyber-monster, you can banish a monster in your graveyard and for that cyber-monster turn it will not be affected by card effects. If this card was used for material of a Link summon you can draw a card.**_

 _ **Returned to the Mitclan.**_

 _ **Continuous Trap.**_

 _ **Card Effect: Once per turn, randomly select a monster on your deck and send it to the cemetery until your next Standby Phase and then add it to your hand. If this card is banished you can banish all your hand and at the same time take the same card number from your deck.**_

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Cueyatl**_

 _ **[0 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster effect: If this card is in your banished Zone you can send it to the cemetery and at the same time a monster in your field will not be destroyed in battle or by card effects the turn you activated this effect. If this monster returns from your Banished zone to the field all dark cyberse monsters can not be destroyed in battle.**_

 _ **Return to the Mitclan.**_

 _ **Trap card**_

 _ **Card Effect: You can return a Cyberse Oblivion monster of 1500 or less attack that is in your banished Zone and equip it with this card. If this card is destroyed you can send the monster back to the banished zone and draw a card.**_

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Omen Owl**_

 _ **[1000 ATK / 300 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster effect: If you have a Link Cyberse monster in your field you can special summon this card in one of your link arrows. If this card leaves the field while it is in the link marker of some monster link you can make the monster's attack be doubled equal to its current attack**_

 _ **Seal of the demons**_

 _ **Trap card**_

 _ **Card Effect: Banish a monster from your hand and you can make all the damage in this turn become half**_

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Tzitzimitl**_

 _ **[1600 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster Effect: When this card is banished from your hand or graveyard you can add a Cyberse monster to your hand.**_

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Dark Sphinx.**_

 _ **[0 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster Effect: When the opponent activates an effect of a card from his hand you can destroy a card in your field and then summon this monster in defense.**_

 _ **Cyberse Oblivion: Totochtin.**_

 _ **[0 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Monster effect: Reduce your life points by half and the damage you would have suffered by card effects or battle becomes 0.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Little update that I had to do, no duels in this chapter is more Yusaku and Yuritzi getting to know each other. Just in case, the days are already approaching and I'll have to go soon, so the next chapter may come out soon.**_

 _ **Another thing I also have a series in the section of Arc-V if anyone is interested can also see it.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Tiny Kitten and Lindia fullmoon: I know that both are interested in Yuritzi facing Revolver, I do not say that it will succeed soon but i will be able to fulfill what both wants, about Yuritzi knowing Ryoken in real life and future chapters.**_

* * *

Yuritzi screamed in agony at the pain she suffered due to the Lightning Acess, Yusaku and Kusanagi tried to lift her out of bed to try to take her to the hospital but Zero came out of the duel disc. Both were surprised when they saw Zero "Do not stop there and take her to the bathtub now !"

"Would not it be wiser to take her to the hospital? This girl is losing more blood than she should." Kusanagi said.

"I've known this girl for more than 10 years and practically every time she has a fever or some other illness I'm the one who takes care of healing her, now do what I tell you." Yusaku nodded at Kusanagi, the adult didn't want to leave the girl to die as he returned glances with the visibly upset Zero-Q who was upset. "Leave her to die and I swear you will have a hard time."

"Okay." The adult sighed and took the girl in his arms to take her to the bathtub, Yusaku took Hunter's dueling disc for Zero to give instructions on what he should do.

In the bathtub, Kusanagi put the girl in and waited for Zero's instructions. "She needs to be soaked, the nanomachines in her body must have been overloaded causing the blood in her body to shake and that's where the spill comes from." The adult lit the shower for the bathtub to fill with water, Zero then began to scan it. "I knew that Lightning Access affected her with slight exhaustion but I did not think it would reach such a severe case."

"What do we do now?" Yusaku asked but Zero remained thinking until she found a solution.

"I can use the water to create a small electric shock that shuts off the nanomachines in her body and restarts so she can stabilize, but ..." A worried tone invaded Zero. "... She could die if the nanomachines come back again to be overloaded with the loss of more blood. "

"She will still die if we do not do something." Yusaku said, Zero sighed and internally begged that this would work. She started rubbing her hands together to create static in the bathtub. The static began to surround the bathtub, reaching Yuritzi, causing electric shocks to surround her body and for her to start screaming until she fainted.

"Please tell me she is not dead?" Kusanagi asked worried about the girl, Yusaku did not know how to respond but he observed Zero's concern for her partner, he could even make out the quiet "Please wake up.", for him it was weird as the little AI that looked like the one he had captured could show such a relationship with a human one.

Yuritzi awoke breathless from the experience she had while her partner gave a big sigh of encouragement because her friend was alive. Kusanagi alike was relieved that the girl's life was no longer in danger and he extended his hand to help her up. As she accepted it and got up from the bathtub, the remainder of the blood ran down her body.

"Yuritzi I'm glad you're fine, but why the hell did not you tell me that Lightning Access can do that to your body?" Zero left her face in concern and sank down to scream at his partner for the act of stupidity she committed. You know what could have happened if you had died. "

"I'm sorry ... I did not want you to worry about me, I know how you can get when you worry too much." Yuritzi started crying so that Zero would only start to feel sorry for what she said. "You could have told me before maybe I would have tried to solve that problem. "

"Your limited knowledge and resources about nanotechnology would make it impossible for you to find a way to stop the bleeding and you do not know how long it would take to solve it or you would never find a way to solve it." Yuritzi's words were hard for Zero. "Even remember that while you solve that, we fight against Hanoi and who knows what could happen to me or if I get defeated in battle."

"You're right, but it's still your health we're talking about."

"Again I'm sorry Zero." The duelist wiped her tears and then watched the two guys in her bathroom and lowered her head in embarrassment with her face all red. "Ehhm ... ehh." Her voice was so low that Kusanagi and Yusaku had issues even hearing it let alone understanding what she said.

"Did something happen?" Kusanagi asked.

The girl tried to make a sign with her hands but she was too embarrassed enough for them to understand what she was referring to. "I think I know what she is referring to." Zero finally understood.

"What is it then?" Again the adult asked.

"Ohhh, I understand you want to give them space to get dressed." Kusanagi scratched his head while apologizing. Ysusaku alike apologized in his dry tone and left the bathroom next to his partner.

After a while a weak Yuritzi left the bathroom with new simple outfits similar to the shirt and pants to sleep, Kusanagi noticed how weak the girl was and the first thing he did was try to help her to go to bed. At first the hunter didn't accept but with the input of Zero's persuasion she accept albeit with her cheeks red with shame.

"Do not be ashamed, if you need help we are here." Kusanagi reported while helping the girl to sit on the bed, Yurtizi nodded and thanked him for the gesture.

"I know it's imprudent because of your condition but I want to talk to you, Miss Schmidt and your AI too." Yusaku announced

"You want to talk now? The girl is still recovering." Yuritzi took Kusanagi by the arm and shook her head to confirm that she was okay. "I'll go to the truck to wait, if something happens call me. Try to take good care of her mate. "The man patted Yusaku's shoulder and left the room, leaving the two teenagers in the room.

The hunter quickly asked the young for her voice modulator that was on one of the shelves in her room, Yusaku passed it. "Thanks, I can't really speak without this." The girl said with her voice of Lightning Hunter.

"You're really shy." Yusaku commented, the girl nodded next to Zero.

"All of my life it's difficult for me to interact with other people because I did not socialize much and among other things." Cyberse duelist added pressed her chest "It took away a part of my life that I can never get back."

"The Lost Incident also took a part of you?"

"No, they never kidnapped me like you." Yusaku took an interest in what she was saying. "I was born for that purpose and just for that, at least it's what my parents always thought was destined." The girl continued to press her chest and her voice began to break into tears, the boy felt some pity to observe but didn't know how to comfort her.

"You do not have to feel sorry for me now, I like to feel sad or cry because it's something they always denied me." The girl began to wipe the tears from her eyes "Whenever I feel like crying I do it or do things that they refused, like overeating or sometimes laughing I always try to do it. "

"Yuritzi remembers that he is here for other things, it is not good to deviate from the main theme." Zero interfered with the duelist.

"Don't worry about it but we better go back to the Lost Incident ." The boy mentioned, "If you're not part of the Lost incident then what were you a part of exactly?"

Yuritzi again composed herself breathing deeply to begin answering her questions: "I am in other words the first girl who was used for those experiments." The hunter highlighted. "My parents were the first to use me to experiment for the creation of the Ai. Like what you are seeing in my duel disk."

Yusaku observed Zero who began to greet him with his hands uncomfortable for the serious look of the young man. " How long have been together? And when did this start?"

"Ten years and I've been experiencing since I was a baby." The hunter added after changing the subject "Is Blue Angel fine and out of danger?" Yusaku nodded his head to confirm causing Yuritzi to put her hand over her heart and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Is that why you went to the Knight's server? To find a way to save Aoi Zaizen?"

"Not only that, i had to stop them all before they got to do more damage to other people like her." Yuritzi spoke.

That was prudent of you but why did you send me another message that was for another purpose than informing me?" Yuritzi and Zero looked at each before silently confirming that they should tell Yusaku more detail about the reason behind the message. Yusaku noticed it thought about how disturbing the synchronized that both were.

"If something happened to me in that mission, you should take possession of Zero and take care of the knights of Hanoi with your other AI." Yuritzi would reply and then take her dueling disc and show video of what she went through on the server.

"Your attitude from before showed the opposite but I see that you still prefer to sacrifice yourself to achieve your goal." Yusaku observed winning the eyes of both partners. "What I see is that you want to learn how to properly live your life, however you still seem to have the same self sacrificing philosophy that likely came from your parents, am I right? "

"Not really, if I have to sacrifice myself, I will do it for the good of the people who were affected by the knights of Hanoi and you lost children." Zero lowered her head for a minute and Yusaku listened to what the hunter was saying."It's my fault that you were in that situation, so who else but me deserves to carry the burden? "

Yusaku had nothing to say in part because he did not know what to say to the girl about that issue or understand her suicidal approach, so he decided to change the subject. "You discovered my identity when I told you about the three reasons ? "The boy asked while Zero and her partner nodded to respond.

"Yes, but Zero and I never wanted to believe that you were from the beginning to respect your identity." Yusaku stared at her although not surprised, he took interest in what the hunter said. "We knew that if we have to earn your trust first, we shouldn't disrespect you by discovering your identity without your permission. "

"Besides we would not gain anything if we would know." Zero added, Yusaku understood at the time and just shook his head.

"You deleted the recording cameras and everything else?" The comrades nodded. "And you were the other signal that was connected in Link Vrains after the duel?" The girls looked confused because they had no idea what Playmaker was talking about. .

"We connected after taking Aoi Zaizen to the hospital and then we fought against that knight named Inferno." Zero responded confused.

This drew the attention of the three that were in the room until Yuritzi came to a conclusion who it could have been. "I can explain to you more thoroughly but your friend Kusanagi also has to listen." Yusaku noded to the answer.

* * *

 ** _(3 Years before somewhere in Den City)_**

In one room, a fifteen-year-old boy was checking something on his computer, reviewing some important files related to the Hanoi project. The boy was watching them cautiously until his eyes were covered by another person. "Kurayami, if you're going to bother me now, you're wasting your time."

The girl stopped covering his eyes and rolled her eyes at the attitude of her cousin, proceeding to jump into the chair and sit next to him. "Have you already chosen the identity that you will take for your avatar?" The girl was snooping. His cousin just closed the computer and shook his head to deny the question: "At least I already chose mine, I do not know why you spend so much time."

"It's not something you're interested in knowing." The boy replied to keep watching the computer.

"Then I'll choose it for you." The girl stood up from the chair and stood in front of her cousin. "Let me see, we have six targets to destroy the ignis." The girl put her hand on her chin as she thought over what she just said. "Your monsters are shaped like firearms, so it would be best if your name was related to that."

The boy stopped paying attention to the computer to observe what the girl was saying: "It has to be something deadly and dangerous, lethal when your target vanishes from this world at the moment of shooting."

"Like a Revolver." The boy commented. Then he typed on his computer and when looking for what he found, he had a smile on his face. "As the Revolver my hatred and determination will destroy my objectives in a fast way, disappearing from this world with a single shot."

Ryoken began to laugh and his cousin had a smirk. "It was a pleasure to help you cousin, it's good to know that if you would not be more than useless."

"You just gave me an idea, do not let the fumes get in your head." The girl rolled her eyes again.

* * *

 _ **(Server of Hanoi present day.)**_

Revolver watched Oblivion who was recovering from her injuries after the fight with Hunter thanks to Poison. The girl turned to look at Revolver who she thought was looking tense. "Worried about uncle?" Oblivion said aloud.

The leader of the knights only ignored her while the knight of Hanoi was already fully recovered. "Stop bothering Oblivion and worry about fulfilling your mission." She would get up and then stretch her arms and stand in front of her father.

"Remember that part of my mission is to motivate that idiot." Oblivion replied to her father who sighed at his daughter's attitude. "So, uncle will be fine?"

"He will recover soon but I worry more about how he was exposed to that program, he could have done irreversible damage to him but they are only assumptions and it's nothing to worry about at the moment." Poison explained. "We were lucky this time that the program was not activated."

"The mistake was Ryoken letting his foolish pride and desire to punish the Red Queen out of hand and not only that, the Playmaker fight was also a mistake on your part." Oblivion highlighted. "Any mistake this idiot makes will deeply hurt the Knights of Hanoi as he's our leader and the person in charge of our operations. "

"Oblivion !" Her father yelled.

"Father, I know this idiot well enough to know that something is happening to him." The girl responded.

Revolver did not watch her but he knew she was right, then turned around to face them both. Poison for a moment pulled back from the shock she had when observing Revolver, Oblivion just stood and her reaction had not changed, he just crossed her arms.

"Strong words coming from one of my subordinates." Ryoken faced Oblivion who did not feel threatened by his words, she again had a smirk challenging her cousin's authority.

"Do your work and maybe I respect you better." Oblivion protested. Ryoken bit his teeth and then looked Poison.

"We'll start by giving Hunter a warning like the farewell gift he never accepted for entering our fortress as a guest." Ryoken reported, "Poison, it's time to use our virus in Link Vrains, I also want you to activate our new servant. Send the message. "

"As you order Master Revolver." Poison made a small bow and then got up and took his daughter to get her out of the place, she reacted with the usual and only gave a big sigh and then roll her eyes.

"It's also time to implement the Stormacess in our new designated soldiers and I want you to analyze your daughter about any abnormality she has suffered in the fight she had against Hunter." Revolver declared, Poison nodded and disappeared with his daughter.

* * *

 ** _(Sol Technologies)_**

Akira Zaizen was holding a box with personal items while he was going down in the elevator to his new work office, the door opened and he met his new assistant Hayami talking to a man who was wearing a blue suit and red tie over the top of a white button-up shirt, alongside black dress shoes.

"It's a good coffee that you brought me, you must be delicate with these things." The man said causing Hayami to blush.

"Oh, it's nothing, many have told me to make good coffee and the secret is never to be overwhelmed with how many grains you have made." Hayami reported scratching her head and blushing with the man.

"Kryan?" Akira spoke, catching the man's attention. "I had not seen you for a long time, old friend." They both shook hands.

"The same is true for you Zaizen."

Hayami looked confused at both of them, she did not know that they were both old friends. "I did not know that you knew Mr. Kryan."

"We were good friends at the university, we lost contact when I went to work at another SOL branch outside of the city. After that I lost contact with him for some time, "Kryan commented.

"It was more than seven years ago since we last saw each other." Kryan smiled. "What brings you back to the Den city branch?"

"I just wanted to go back, I've been wanting to go back to Den city for two years now and I got a chance to move on." Kryan added to sit on one of the chairs. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Hayami, can you give us a moment?" The girl shook her head and left the office, Akira then sat down in his chair next to her desk, "Do not worry, it's not something I worry about a lot. The mistake was mine."

"Always assuming your responsibilities Zaisen." The man stood out with a smile. "Your little sister should be proud of you."

Akira had a smile on his face when his former college classmate referred to her sister Aoi after having almost lost her because of the virus that the knights put in her, it feels good that Playmaker rescued her. "She's a good girl, you know I have a surprise for you. "

Akira then turned to his computer, bringing up an information page and showing it to his partner. "Last year when I was enrolling Aoi in Den City High School, I decided to look for the other students she was attending because of fear that someone ends up being a vandal or something like that. "

Kryan watched in surprise at how overprotective Akira was with his own sister. "Do not judge me, I have to protect my sister." Akira replied that the man just nodded not knowing how to respond to such a strange conversation. "But back to the subject, I found your brother is alive and studying in the same school as my sister. "

Kryan was filled with happiness knowing that, so much so that tears started coming out of his ears. "I tried to call you for months but you had changed the number and I could not contact you in other ways."

The man touched the screen after so long he could find his brother who had been lost for a long time. "I would not know how to thank you." Kryan wiped away his tears.

* * *

 _ **(Nagi coffee)**_

The cyberse duelist and Zero were impressed by how spacious and comfortable the truck looked, even as it contained two people and various monitors. Zero-Q was most impressed with the monitors. .

"This place is awesome, even as it goes unnoticed like a simple Hotdog machine, Mr. Kusanagi, you are a genius." Kusanagi took Zero's compliments.

Yusaku was sitting in his chair with his dueling disc on the board and for a few moments AI went out to observe both girls but again he hid when they turned their eyes to see him.

"Is that your other partner? Zero asked.

"Prisoner." Zero and Yuritzi's eyes widened when they heard Yusaku's answer. "When I found him, I used him as a hostage for the knights of Hanoi."

"We are partners!" AI exclaimed, coming out of the dueling disc, "Even if he does not want to admit it." He crossed his arms when he gave the answer.

"It will never happen and behave, that's not a way for a hostage to act." Yusaku ordered AI who immediately apologized leaving both of them perplexed as they interacted.

"So you know that girl over there?" Kusanagi asked AI pointed at Zero.

AI shook his head whilst staring closely at Zero. "I have no idea who she is, remember I have amnesia."

"You must know something about the Zero." Yusaku asked.

"Unfortunately I have no idea, after I was created they did not give me any purpose on my mission other than to protect Yuritzi." Zero said. Yuritzi noticed that her partner was lyng and huntress only kept silent.

Ai again looked at Zero again "Whoever you are, he looks ridiculous with all that gray."

Zero for a minute lost her temper at AI's comment. "What kind of ridiculous comment is that and more to someone you just met." Zero continued with her rampage. "What normal people do is not insult someone who just met. "

"We're not people stupid! Did you forget that?!" AI shouted humans in the vehicle simply could not believe what was happening, Yusaku had his palm on his face because of how ridiculous they were, Kusanagi just laughed while Yuritzi was trying her best to try to calm Zero down..

"Can we return to the subject now?" Yusaku said while the two AIs crossed their arms and ignored each other, ending the conflict for now. "What did you say about that signal at school?"

"When you told me that it is possible that it was a knight of Hanoi, it reminded me that Zero and I have been collecting information from different Link Vrains points in recent months about the knights, their different starting points and locations where they recruit their people. . "Yuritzi activated an interface in her duel disc that visualized different information about the knight.

"We have only defeated pawns for three years but you alone in months have been able to collect information that we would like to have." Kusanagi affirmed with amazement when he saw the information.

"It was not the easiest thing in the world to say, Yuritzi spent whole days without sleep just trying to monitor their personal games and meetings points." Zero was talking "And let's say that not everything was necessary information or it led to something, it was not everything nice. "

"We can understand that feeling of frustration to tell the truth." Kusanagi affirmed as Yusaku lowered his head for a moment while keeping his face serious as he thought about his struggle to find some information about the Lost Incident. .

Yuritzi noticed the boy and went back to the topic. "Returning to the matter, if my logic does not fail me, maybe there are Knights of Hanoi in school. Social miscreants, criminals or people who simply do not have free time are always possible candidates to become knights of Hanoi and school teenagers can easily fill those boxes. "

"Then it is not surprising that our enemies reach such extremes." Kusanagi said.

"What can you tell me about your trip to their server?" Yusaku asked.

" All of it was a trap, that's what I think. But to go back there and know what's happening is tempting but I'll need to be careful or I'll lose that chance."

"But in the end it was all a trap, why go?" The boy asked.

Yuritzi looked at the ground for a few seconds to then stared at Yusaku. "The prey will always try to surpass the hunters in one way or another, that's why it's the job of the hunter to find a way to counteract that ..." The hunter showed new images of Poison, oblivion and the other knights she ran into. "And if he does not catch them, he will find a way to deal with them or he will become prey too."

Everyone watched the girl after the speech she gave, Kusanagi couldn't help but feel sorry for her but Yusaku was only concentrated on seeing who the other Knights in the recording were.

"Revolver." Yusaku observed the image of his rival. "He is the leader of the knights, I faced him the previous day."

"I implanted a small program on him to subdue him, using Red Queen as bait. If it had worked, I could've taken all of the information out to the network, but in a moment of weakness I let revenge cloud my judgement. "Yuritzi hit the wall in a moment of weakness and won the eyes of everyone and Zero who was worried about her friend. "It will not happen again."

Her eyes changed, her eyes were full of anger as she pressed her fists.

"You let yourself go, that's all but with this new information we have we can easily stop the knights of Hanoi and find out what happened ten years ago." Yusaku got up from his seat to face Yuritzi. "But now you have another opportunity to correct your mistakes and get up. "

Yusaku offered his hand out to the girl to take it. "If you want to fix this mistake and really avenge all the lost boys, work with us this time and together we can defeat the knights." The hunter was thought until I raise his hand.

For the first time in her life she can finally trust someone other than Zero-Q in her crusade, the girl accepted the handshake , her gaze became a decisive one. "As I told you before, we will still pretend that we work separately to mislead our enemies." Yusaku nodded.

" I hate to ruin the moment but we have a problem." Zero reported in a worried tone, drawing everyone's attention. "The knights right now, they just uploaded images of me on all the information networks in Link Vrains."

* * *

 _ **(Link Vrains)**_

In a room a man in a white trench coat was walking down a dark corridor, this was Face. He stopped walked and began to check the place for anyone else before he materialised a bag. He then opened the bag and threw what was in it, a small rock that began to glow. Soon an arcane circle began to form and erupted in flames.

"I have news of Master Revolver." Face began to speak to the flames that took humanoid form. "He says it's time for us to circulate the unknow virus in Link Vrains."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well a good time has passed since my last Update and well this will be more present because I am already in the United States, so I will start publishing per month and the same will happen with my other stories. But I have some surprises, I'll be able to name the chapters and another one below at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks again to And the Sky.**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _The plot hand: Yeah and others charisma duelist like Go and Blue Angel are gonna be interest on fight Lightning Hunter._**

* * *

 _ **Thunder Hunter chapter 13: Hellfire Club.**_

The day after the huntress and her companion knew who Playmaker really was, they were with Yusaku's partner. Shoichi Kusanagi reviewed all the cameras that the Cyberse duelist had installed in Link Vrains to check on Knights of Hanoi activity or simply spy on the people she suspected of being members.

Upon discovering that all the cameras were destroyed Zero was amazed by how the knights found them so quickly in addition she was even more shocked that they knew of her existence. Although at least she felt grateful that Yuritzi was not the one discovered.

"I do not know if I am amazed by the fact that you put all those cameras without anyone noticing them until now or the fact that the knights of Hanoi managed to exterminate them in no time." Indicated the adult surprised by the method that both partners used.

"You'd be surprised by the things we've done all this time." Zero answered. "And the bizarre things people can do." Zero felt chills in that last part.

"I don't need the details but seeing your partner sleeping like that on my desk says it all." The adult watched Yuritzi's unconscious form on the desk next to the computer while she sat on the swivel chair next to the three hotdog dishes that she had ate.

"I apologise for the lack of professionalism on behalf of my partner Mr. Kusanagi." Zero leaned in to apologize, the adult waved away her apology hand, there was nothing to worry about in his opinion.

"Do not worry about what she's going through, Yusaku is sleeping that way a couple of times," commented the owner of the cafe. "Most of the time I just let him sleep and I do not bother him, his work is difficult."

Zero found interesting what Kusanagi said, so he decided to ask him a question. "I know this is a bit off the subject but is that Fujiki boy some family member of yours?"

Upon hearing that, the adult laughed at the question, "We are not, but he is similar to a relative of mine."

"What do you mean?" Zero was curious about Kusanagi's vague response.

The adult, before giving an answer, massaged his chin, thinking about what he would say to artificial intelligence, the man then clicked his fingers: "Let's say that his attitude reminds me of that family member."

"Oh I understand." Zero did not understand the answer at all and did not want to bother the man anymore because she was already being very intrusive when entering his private life.

A door opened inside the truck, it was the cabin that Kusanagi used for his partner to enter Link Vrains, Yusaku came out of it. He was looking for the last location of Hunter's camera.

"Playmaker!" Yuritzi was the first to notice it after having woken up, she used her voice modulator "Did you find something?"

"Yes, I got the information that was in the last camera before those Knights got to it." The other cyberse duelist sat on one of the chairs to rest.

"Didn't they give you any problems?" The cafe owner asked while receiving Yusaku's duel disk to review the information.

Yusaku shook his head to confirm that he did not.

"The same lackeys as always nothing that we should worry about." Ai replied in his playful tone at the same time that Kusanagi connected the duel disk to the computer.

"I am impressed that all this time you have only fought against simple lackeys of the Knights of Hanoi." Zero mentioned.

"We have had our moments but we will never stop fighting." Kusanagi proudly said.

Yuritzi had a small smile on her face, on the one hand she loved Mr. Kusanagi's optimism but she thought that this was not enough to win this conflict.

"Ok, I already have video of the camera program and luckily it has videos of previous days." Kusanagi said, in the video that showed a group of knights between 5 or 6 men trying to recover the camera before Playmaker appeared, it was on the springs of Link Vrains.

"So much resistance for a camera?" The adult questioned.

"What those fools do not know is that the camera itself would erase the information when it is harassed by someone, so it would not make sense to attack them all in groups." Zero mocked the knights of Hanoi. "It's our little trap. "

"Lightning Hunter, you're guessing that number of knights could not be coincidence and if your hunches are correct that area should be quite important." Yusaku commented.

Yuritzi used her voice modifier to talk. "In the last week, when I was reviewing that camera, I observed a large concentration of people or Knights of Hanoi who disappeared from the place without leaving a trace."

"I even went on a couple of occasions with Zero and I did not find anything." Kusanagi took interest in what the white-haired girl was saying.

Yusaku noticed how thoughtful his partner was that he knew he had an idea. "Maybe you know what's going on?"

"I have an idea but I will have to stay and investigate it all night, until then you go to rest." Kusanagi mentioned. Yuritzi and Yusaku refused to leave him alone.

"You've had a lot of action for today and need to rest, besides I do not think I will need any of you for now." The adult said, "Come tomorrow morning early as it will be Saturday and I will explain what I have."

Yusaku understood it but Yuritzi still showed doubts on her face, leaving Kusanagi on his own may be irresponsible on his part.

"You can trust my partner, Hunter." Yusaku said in his monotonous tone, "He knows what he's doing." The girl sighed heavily and nodded.

Zero, Ai and Kusanagi watched the scene and the two artificial intelligences asked the adult "Why are you saying your Link Vrains names." The adult shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have any idea either.

* * *

The next day Yuritzi was walking to the Nagi cafe using the same hood she had used earlier when she met with Yusaku that night. It was observed some customers eating at the tables of the place and Kusanagi and Yusaku who did not wear his school uniform but a black hoody, attending the last row of customers.

Before she came to them, she stood behind a tree to be able to have privacy to talk to her partner. "You know I wanted to ask you this question, why did you lie to Mr. Kusanagi and Playmaker about your purpose?"

Zero came out of the duel disk. "Because that Ai was lying, no Ignis can suffer something like Amnesia, I do not know if he had his data erased and even if that happened, all his personality would end up being altered, making him become an artificial intelligence without no personality."

"Putting logic into the illogical, just as mamma told us."

Zero moved her head down to avoid looking at her companion in the face. "We may no longer follow that path but some of its lessons are still valuable in this fight."

The huntress understood and left behind the tree to continue towards Nagi café.

"I'm here." Yusaku was the first to notice her after he dispatched the last client and with that he told her partner. Kusanagi received Yuritzi with his typical smile.

The girl smiled at him and approached the counter to greet them both. "Get in the truck, I've discovered what happens in that area." Kusanagi indicated, the huntress entered the back and Yusaku began to close the truck.

"What will happen to the clientele, Mr. Kusanagi?" Zero asked.

"Do not worry about that, our matter is much more important." Kusanagi mentioned.

The adult turned on the computer and put the parts of the previous video in. "I stayed up all night, fully reviewing the recordings of previous days and I found this." Several recordings showed a group of people literally entering the steel surface of a simple container in Link Vrains as if it were nothing.

Both Cyberse duelists and their artificial intelligences observed, for Yuritzi and Zero it was not something new because they already knew about it but for Yusaku it was a shock and demanded his full attention.

Kusanagi then showed other images of the same area but this time people entered through other surfaces, like walls between other solid surfaces. What all had in common is that people are showing their duels disks before entering the walls.

"I never knew where those people were going, Yuritzi and I did not give much importance to this because of other issues." Zero-Q commented, "We thought that if we investigated low-level knights we would find a clue to what the hell was going on in that place."

Kusanagi observed the companion of the huntress with a smile, "Well, you do not have to worry about that anymore, because I know where they are going." The adult showed a new information on a website of what appeared to be a meeting club known as the Hellfire.

"He had already told me about this place before, it was like a kind of urban legend in Link Vrains and that you could only access his page if he found the right decoding." The adult explained. The young Cyberse duelists watched with curiosity.

"Our anonymous helper?" Yusaku asked. Kusanagi nodded.

"Thanks to our anonymity we can enter that place and we are in luck because apparently today there will be a special event, where everyone will be invited for a kind of presentation."

"Then it will be an infiltration mission." Yuritzi added sighing, grabbing her chest and nodding her head. "I'll be the first volunteer."

"In fact Hunter there are three reasons why I don't think you should go." Yusaku mentioned. "1) After your past experience I think it would be difficult for you to operate at 100% again. 2) It could be dangerous for you to go with Zero since both are equally persecuted and that could ruin part of the mission. 3) It could be better if you stay here as support in the monitors. "

"Two people can go." Kusanagi answered.

Yuritzi cupped her chin weighing up the correct course of action. "We can't go with just the two of us, since it would be dangerous, take the two AI as well." The huntress said. "If we have to do this, we have to take Mr. Kusanagi as he is the only one of us two who could act well in the situation. "

Kusanagi opened his eyes. "Are you sure about this? I haven't been to Link Vrains in some time." Yuritzi nodded. "Well, if you say so."

"I'm not sure about that, Kusanagi can be a good operator that doesn't need to connect to Link Vrains, besides he's not very good at field missions." Yusaku answered.

"That's why it's important that I go, I've done this type of mission before and I have significant experience in handling them, so your 3rd point is irrelevant." The girl highlighted while raising her finger to then raise a second finger and explain why reason number two was wrong. "I can leave Zero with you to help you on the monitors and call her when i needs help, since she is good at it."

Zero nodded her head at the reasoning her partner gave. "I can help you from the monitors with everything you need, plus I can improve the system of this place so that it has 200% better performance."

"What's wrong with my system?" Kusanagi asked.

Zero furiously shook her head so that Kusanagi did not think badly of her. "Oh no, it's a good system, don't think I'm offending you or something like that."

"And back to the subject, although I understand your concerns about your first point, you also have to consider that at this time and due to the situation of this mission it is important that I take the reins." The duelist emphasized. Yusaku observed Kusanagi waiting for him to comment on the matter.

Kusanagi nodded his head. "I'm also worried about her condition but if she says she can do it we can not deny her the right to that." The adult said, "I'll also be there to protect her in that place."

Yusaku understood it and then nodded his head so that the huntress understood that she had his permission.

"Mr. Kusanagi, when will we enter the place?" Yuritzi asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

 _ **(Link Vrains: Pier)**_

"I'm impressed that our new business partner has the ability to hide this right in plain sight." Dr Genome explained from the entrance to Link Vrains' dock. At his side was inferno who listened to the eloquence of the "doctor" and fellow accomplice on this occasion because they both failed in their previous duels.

"Revolver was merciful with us." Inferno commented with a bit of resentment in his tone of voice.

Genome turned to look at him. "And that's why we should be grateful to Master Revolver and Poison, young Inferno." The Knight of Hanoi materialized an orb of green energy in his hand, his companion watched.

"Is that what our benefactor wants?"

"Yes, my dear Inferno this is just the cursed fruit that will be part of the destruction of Link Vrains."

Inferno opened his eyes upon hearing about it. "That's Poison's lethal virus." His partner made a smirk and shortly afterwards inferno did the same. "The party will be about to begin."

* * *

 _ **(Café Nagi at night)**_

"I suggest a simple trojan horse plan" Yuritzi explained "First, we enter the place with different avatars, one of us can use a knight avatar to enter and find out what's happening."

"And after knowing the Knights' plan, we can contact SOL Technologies and enable them to delete the place." Yusaku added.

"Hunter's helmet can transmit video inside that place so we can see what's happening inside." Zero explained to Yusaku and the others.

Ai crossed his arms. "Are sure that this plan will work? And what is our new objective?" Ai asked, "Besides why are we paying attention to these two?" Zero rolled his eyes with the childlike behaviour of artificial intelligence.

"It is an infiltration plan to know what happens in that place and to know why there is so much activity on the part of the knights of Hanoi in the area." Yusaku responded. "In addition this mission will demonstrate the worth of our new companions for the mission. "

"Silence the Ai and let the professionals do their job." The huntress scoffed in a mocking tone to the dejected Ai

Kusanagi took his duel disk from a shelf in the portable kitchen that was a model similar to the one that Yuritzi and Yusaku used only that this was purple. The adult watched him with some nostalgia and had a warm smile on his face that then changed to a depressive one.

Yuritzi looked at Kusanagi and the girl wondered what story he had with that duel disk for the adult to act that way. But that was something she might know later when her new teammates had confidence in her to tell her that.

"We will begin now, prepare to connect." Yusaku reported.

Yuritzi prepared to get out of the van and go to her usual place in the public bathroom, but Kusanagi stopped her.

"You do not have to do it this time, I have a special cabin for you next to Yusaku's."

Kusanagi pressed a button with which the cockpit in which the Cyberse duelist used to go to Link Vrains rotated to show a new grey.

Yuritzi watched in amazement and knocked on the door of the booth, put aside his voice modulator, she wanted to thank him with his own voice. "Thank you Mr. Kusanagi." The duelist looked down and her face was red with embarrassment but even when the adult could not see her face, it was good that the girl thanked him.

"It's time to prepare." Yusaku announced.

Kusanagi took a deep breath, he looked somewhat tense because of the situation. The Cyberse duelist observed him felt empathy for why she reminded him how she has done the same due to her own anxiety attacks.

"Try to take a deep breath." Yuritzi said using her voice modifier, "Then try to relax your muscles if you discover that these tense will discover you easier."

Kusanagi first took a deep breath, started to release tension and cleared his mind, settling his shoulders and then throwing away the air that had accumulated in his chest. He felt better after that.

"It really works." Kusanagi said. Yuritzi looked at him with a smile, "But I keep feeling somewhat worried."

"It only helps you clear your mind, it does not let the tension go away at all." The huntress felt somewhat sad to give that answer. Kusanagi felt sorry for the girl but it was time to enter.

Kusanagi entered the cabin of Yusaku for later this one to rotate and Yuritzi to enter her's.

In the cabin, Yuritzi introduced her deck into the duel disk: "Hunter Mode !" Two surfaces that were in front of her and one in the back joined together so that the duelist's clothes disappeared and her armour began to materialize in her body, her long hair disappeared so that her helmet materialized and finally the viewfinder was formed. At the moment that her avatar was formed it shot out through a portal towards Link Vrains.

* * *

 _ **(Link Vrains: Pier)**_

Both had already entered, Kusanagi was the one who entered the simplest way with his avatar that was only a red trench coat and a cap of the same colour, his face was similar to his appearance outside Link Vrains. Huntress fell through the air to later land in style in front of her ally, giving him a tremendous shock.

"Excuse me." Mentioned the huntress. The adult breathed while holding his hand in his chest for the shock.

"Do not worry."

"They have already reached the area." Yusaku communicated from the van.

"Yes, Mr. Kusanagi knows the location." The Cyberse duelist indicated "passed to the next phase." With the press of a button on her dueling disk her avatar began to change into a grey teddy bear.

"It's a good disguise."

"Seriously why-" The voice that was heard was Ai who stopped talking when Zero that also in the dueling disc of Yusaku, hit him by the back of his head.

"Nobody wants to hear you." That was Zero threatening to hurt him again but to silence him.

Leaving aside the interruption of Ai, both continued through the docks to reach their indicated place.

Kusanagi observed a number of low-profile people gathering in one of the containers some looked like simple thugs but something was suspicious, it seemed that he ran into groups of two and entered one of the containers as in the video but they only showed their disks of duels to the surface and a light scanned their entire body to then let them in.

Kusanagi was somewhat alarmed with this. "We will have problems." The huntress continued and with her bear hands indicated that he should follow her. "Do not be alarmed Kusanagi, trust her." He said to himself to continue to go towards the container.

The two people in front of them a tall man with a simple avatar and a white-haired teenager who was wearing a simple avatar that somewhat resembled playmaker only with a dull purple color but caught the attention of the huntress was that the boy kept rubbing his forearm and his whole body trembled as if he were sick.

The boy and the other were scanned but something happened that triggered a silent alarm and a man came out of the steel surface. This was a tall man whose avatar consisted of a white skinsuit and a similar mask that used the Knights of Hanoi but unlike that, it was wearing two red lenses and one could say that it was some kind of guardian of the place.

"Whoah." Kusanagi was starting to get alarmed but the Huntress took his forearm calmly.

"Remember, stay calm." The adult nodded his head and took control again.

The guardian took the man who accompanied the teenager by the arms, he tried to get away from his grip but it was inevitable since the guardian only tightened it harder causing him to scream. "Do you think we accept SOL Tech rats in this place?" The guardian showed the man's personal information that indicated he was a worker of Sol Corporation.

"We do not want dirty spies like you here." The guard broke his duel disk. Instantly the man was disconnected from Link Vrains and sent to the real world.

Kusanagi was only surprised with such action, Hunter was another case and was ready to take action if something happens

The guardian ordered the boy to enter and without losing time he did it and then attend to Kusanagi and the huntress. With his duel disk he began to scan Kusanagi first, who was nervous, even the guardian was noticing.

"I imagine that those nerves are due to my slender and great figure, I hope it is not the same as the previous subject because sometimes I dislike throwing the tadpoles like you." The guardian played with Kusanagi. At the end of everything was normal and released a sigh of relief. "Would you look at that? In the end nothing happened!"

The guardian slapped Kusanagi's back and he was surprised by that and only responded with a laugh while scratching his head. The guardian then went on to Hunter. "Ok, teddy bear let's see if you're as dangerous as you want to look." Scanning Hunter's avatar from head to toe, his face changed his reaction to a doubt when the scanner ended.

Kusanagi and Hunter did not move a finger until the man gave his verdict. Their worries ended when the guard finally said a word. "You can come in, welcome to the Hellfire Club where everything is allowed in here." They shook their heads and continued to pass through the portal.

After they left the place, the guardian communicated his duel disk with someone else. "Keep an eye on the two new ones that came in, the one with the avatar of the bear and the one with the red trenchcoat."

* * *

 ** _(Hellfire club)_**

Kusanagi was amazed by the place, it was a huge complex where people gathered in a big party, where all the lights throbbed a red colour while people danced or gathered to talk in secret rooms or partook in other activities. There were balconies on the roof that were probably reserved for and used by the highest ranking members.

On the other hand, Yuritzi only observed the people of the place, she did not share her desire to have fun because she only wanted to finish this mission, besides that it made her uncomfortable for her to be with so many troublemakers. In addition when she turned she saw a poster on the wall with her avatar and Playmaker next to Zero and Ai, apparently she was also being searched in this place.

Kusanagi put his hands on the shoulders of the bear avatar that the huntress used. "It was a good idea to come dressed as a bear." He laughed a little with a mocking tone.

"It is good that you are kept calm Mr. Kusanagi but remember that it is a dangerous mission." Yuritzi said, "Keep calm and follow all my orders." Kusanagi nodded.

"We can communicate." That voice was that of Yusaku who communicated from outside link Vrains, in the communicator of both.

"What does it feel like to be on computers?" Kusanagi asked.

"The normal." Yusaku answered. "Hunter, Zero made sure no one hears our communications, she's right now in a part of the server making sure of that."

"Understood, can she communicate with me?"

"Yes, it was a bit difficult to enter their servers but if you give me some time I could control the whole place." Zero said undercover deep inside the Hellfireclub's main system without being detected. "Just give me the signal."

"Do not do anything until I or playmaker order it." Zero understood the orders of her partner. "For now just transmit me to playmaker live video of the place."

"I just found something, it's Face."

"Who is Face?" Yusaku asked.

"It was someone I met a few weeks before who did commissions for the knights of Hanoi, he was not a member as such and was kidnapped by Inferno when they fought against that servant of the queen." Hunter Respond. "He gave me information about them, I still thought they had him prisoner."

"Where is he?" Yusaku sent the recording and the cyberse duelist reproduced it in her duel disk. She watched the video and Face was at a table near them.

"Mr. Kusanagi." She mumbled to the adult, motioning his attention to the conversation. They both agreed and sat at a table behind them to listen to the rest of the conversation in more detail.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" From the noise the huntress observed a conversation between two people at one of the tables. It was the same white-haired boy she found at the front door talking to Face.

"Yes, I do not care as long as I can become the best charisma duelist." The boy affirmed in a hushed tone of voice so as not to be heard, over the top he slid a shining piece of data. "I have the necessary money, I can give it to your contact, but I really want to see with my eyes if I will be able to use Playmaker's skill. "

"Do not worry about that, my contact does not need that." Face returned the money.

"Playmaker's Skill?" Yusaku wondered listening to the conversation.

Zero was immediately reminded the knight of Hanoi that Yuritzi faced that had used storm access, immediately Zero informed Yusaku. "I remember, there was a Knight of Hanoi who used storm access the first time we meet playmaker."

"Also Revolver used it in the speed duel that you had against him, it is possible that the knights want to produce it in Link Vrains for some strange reason." Zero contemplated, something did not seem to fit in. "But why?"

"We'll find out now." Yuritzi said, Inferno was approaching their table with two men next to the Knight of Hanoi. The hunteresd pretended to look the other way, even starting a conversation with Kusanagi. "The women at that table look pretty." Yuritzi felt embarrassed inside with that last thing she said.

Kusanagi was confused by that statement but quickly gathered it was part of the cover-up mission. "That's true!" Kusanagi laughed while Inferno was in front of the boy at the other table.

"You're Riku, right?" Inferno said. The boy nodded. "Congratulations, you won a gift from the knights of Hanoi, now follow us." They got up from the table and started walking through the crowd of people.

Kusanagi wanted to get up and follow them but Hunter stopped him. "Why did you stop me? We should be following them" He said but the huntress pointed up to the balcony and he noticed that some men were up there watching them.

"We should continue cautiously. Zero, give Playmaker the cameras, I want to know what happens with those guards." Hunter said after she left the table with Kusanagi following. "We will do it another way, try to keep low profile and we should avoid the guards."

Both continued walking among the people who were enjoying themselves dancing, making sure they didn't alert the guards while following the knights of Hanoi. However, the security quickly caught wind and began to follow them.

"They are following us." Kusanagi said.

"Keep walking and do not get distracted."

The guards were already down and passing over the people to try to catch them both, Kusanagi was alarmed by this. "We must do something before they catch us." Kusanagi was right and Hunter was prepared to do something drastic if it was necessary because the guards were already behind them.

"Hey, you." It was one of the guards calling them both.

Hunter quickly materialized her electric whip in case the guards caused problems but two hooded individuals stood in front of these guards and began to dance.

"Come on, friend, why do not we have a little fun." One of them invited the guards to dance. Hunter and Kusanagi found this to be the perfect opportunity to evade the guards.

"I do not have time for this." The guard tried to escape but this was made difficult by the crowd of people around him. They soon noticed that the two people they had been following had now vanished. "Damn, the boss isn't going to like this!"

Kusanagi and Hunter were out of sight of the guards or the crowd of people, you could say that they were now out of danger. Kusanagi was tired from running away, looking at him Yuritzi could only remember the times when her mother demanded her to do physical work even when she was exhausted.

"Rest for a while, we are still far from finishing this mission." The huntres said. The adult took the advice.

"We're still not in the difficult part, are we?" Kusanagi said trying to recover breath from how tired he was. The huntres nodded, "Now we need to find out what the knights have to do with that boy."

But she wondered something about her partner, what could possibly motivate someone like Kusanagi to be an ally of Playmaker? Maybe he was a lost child like the aforementioned Playmaker or maybe he was his relative.

"Sir, were you part of the Lost Incident?" The question was unwelcome but it was something she was interested in knowing.

Kusanagi was surprised by the question at first but his confident smile came back again. "No, but someone precious in my life was." The adult said in a melancholy tone, "That's why I joined Playmaker, because he has the strength to be able to avenge that important person for me. "

The huntres extended her hand to the man as he looked up he was surprised that the huntres was no longer using the bear avatar and returned to her usual avatar. Kusanagi accepted the hand and got up.

"I also want to fight for that person and maybe one day I can help both of them to be free of that burden." Even though he was still holding her hands, Kusanagi felt grateful for those words of the huntres.

"Hunter, I know where they are." Playmaker reported, "It's not too far from you, just a few stairs above you." Hunter watched the tapes he'd sent her, it showed that the knights next to the Riku boy were entering a new room.

"Now, we enter the second phase of the plan, we need to first monitor that room and then I will create a distraction when we know what is necessary." Hunter stated, "Kusanagi will arrive at that moment." Kusanagi nodded, exchanging his avatar for one of the knights of Hanoi to continue with the plan.

"Will I find you there?"

"You'll see me arrive when the time is right." Hunter said as she touched a button on her dueling disk, rendering her invisible to human sight.

* * *

 _ **(10 minutes later.)**_

Kusanagi was located at the entrance of the room that Yusaku had given him disguised as a Knight of Hanoi. At the entrance there were many people, among them were Knights of Hanoi or simple users with different avatars. It was a presentation hall where there was a big red curtain in the middle.

"You must wait until Hunter arrives, meanwhile try to act natural and do not let them discover you." Yusaku said.

"I understand."

Kusanagi approached some knights of Hanoi, none of them cared much about the arrival of Kusanagi due to the avatar he used, showing that the plan was working.

The adult was observed the place, trying track the whereabouts of Hunter, but nothing. "Where do you think our partner is?" Kusanagi whispered so the knights would not hear.

"She's close." Playmaker was right, the huntres was close, up on the roof watching the crowd from above waiting for Zero to arrive to start the second phase.

"Sorry for the delay I had the odd distraction on the way." Zero was already inside in Yuritzi's dueling disc "Where is Mr. Kusanagi?"

"He's underneath, he's trying to disguise himself as a Knight of Hanoi." The huntres affirmed. She was starting to walk on the roof beams. "Playmaker, am I nearby?"

"Yes, the information that Zero gave me is correct, the Riku boy is inside." Yusaku informed "Try to get inside with the other knights and Inferno." Yusaku said as The huntres nodded and continued on.

Meanwhile, Kusanagi listened to the knights talking about all different kinds of topics and some silly discussions about who was the best charisma duelist that led to the theme of Riku.

"That child that Genome used is a low-ranking Charisma Duelist, he's not even that good because his number of defeats is quite high." One of the knights said, "And he was humiliated by Go Onizuka."

"Patetico, he thinks he will become more powerful with that new skill, when he will only find his own destruction." One of the other knights added.

Kusanagi and Playmaker listened closely at that last part, they had to stop this before the knights did something to the boy. However, both were so caught up in that thought that they failed to notice someone was behind Kusanagi, this person was wearing a long hooded cloak that covered his face and was also observing the Knights of Hanoi.

It was then that the lights went out meaning that the presentation was about to begin, all the people were intrigued when that happened.

The huntres stopped when she saw the lights go out and looked at Zero asking if she had done something, the AI replied quickly "I have not done anything yet." Both of them saw that the curtain which was previously closed had now opened as a blaze surrounded the entire world in the place, Face emerged out of the flames completely unscathed.

"Welcome everyone to the Hellfire club!" Face exclaimed. Everyone who was in the place looked surprised at the appearance of Face, who enjoyed the reaction of the audience. "I know that the owner of this place can not be here at the minute due to some personal inconveniences but you needn't be worried by that! I am here to give you an important business offer."

"Have you ever wanted the power to win duels by creating cards at will during the duel?" Face spoke to the audience fervently, some were skeptical about what he said and others just said that Face had no idea what he was talking about.

"Really? A power that can create cards in the middle of a duel? Who do you think you are, Playmaker?!" A person from the audience said.

Face laughed at the poor fool and then from his transmitter heard a voice. "Face, show our guests what we mean." Face materialized a screen in front of him which showed the video of Lightning Hunter's first confrontation with the Knight of Hanoi, the exact moment the Knight used Storm Access.

The Hunteress just silently observed the situation with Zero doing the same, Zero was the first to break the silence spoken in a low voice "We must find that program and analyze it in order to end all this once and for all."

Zero was right, both Playmaker who was still in front of the computer and Hunter agreed with her but first would have to find Inferno to achieve it.

Arriving in one special room in the place, Genome found himself inside a dark room that was decorated with enough luxuries that seemed similar to an Emperor's court, even in the middle of the room there was a throne in which a person was sitting. It was dark and you could not see anything other than screens that showed video in front of the person sitting on the throne.

The videos were recordings of the cameras of the place that showed everything that had happened so far tonight. The person seeing them was sitting with his arms crossed, something bothered him, that something were those people who were currently hiding in his club, he resented the fact that he could not find them but he knew that he couldn't outright show his ire in front of his new business partner.

Genome was the first to break the silence of the room. "Do you have some indication of who our unwanted guests are?" He was annoyed that Genome spoke with that specific tone of voice, it was clear Genome wanted to irritate him but he refused to show weakness in front of a subordinate.

"Your ally is in charge as he wanted." He speak in a calm voice, not want to show his creeping displeasure, especially when he saw that his men had failed in such a simple mission, but from the mistakes you learn, he knew now that he couldn't judge those intruders the simple way he had done previously, now it was time to see just how troublesome they were going to be.

Genome had a smile on his face, that annoying smile and that unpleasant laugh that he could not bear but he had to stay calm.

"Inferno is desperate for action and that can only lead to defeat." Genome said. "But we already know who our target is and if we catch them quickly we will have more than just our current progress in distributing the storm access to the Link Vrains underworld."

"Then I'll get the money and what you promised me in exchange, Dr. Genome." The figure said, "And I can finally tie up all my loose ends."

Genome snorted with a slight laugh. "Do not worry, you are a part that will lead to the destruction of Link Vrains and the success of our main objective." Genome affirmed. "You will get everything you were promised, Lucifer."Lucifer understood, he had to fulfill his mission to rebuild what he lost and no longer cared how many lives he had to destroy.

At this moment there was a flash of light which slightly illuminated the figure of Lucifer on the throne. He was wearing a long deep red cloak, underneath there was what appeared to be a ragged black shirt that exposed multiple tattoos on his body. The tattoo were from the numerous gangs he had been a part of over the years but the one in the centre showed the star sign of Gemini. To finish off the look, he was wearing a black half mask with ornate blue markings that covered the top half of his face, the only eyehole showed off his golden eye. His hair was white and straight with the ends of it cupping his chin, the ends were evidently highlighted as they were a blue colour.

Lucifer materialized another screen and showed the group of knights where Kusanagi was in disguise. "They've changed their avatar and tried to infiltrate us right under our noses. However they stand no chance of escape because it is virtually impossible to leave my domain without my direct orders it. "

"I will inform Inferno immediately, as always, Mr. Lucifer."

Kusanagi still kept his cover disguised as a knight. Although he hated to be with the knights, not only because he dislikes them but their behavior was unbearable because they kept talking nonsense. "These people are unbearable." The man thought.

"I say that the Blue one-" One of the knights began but soon stopped talking when Inferno approached them. The knight  
quickly greeted his superior cordially out of the fear that Inferno would discipline him for his behavior. "Mr. Inferno, it's a pleasure to see you." Inferno just ignored him.

He concentrated on looking for the infiltrators that Genome informed him about, he was determined to find hunter so that he could have his revenge against her after his humiliation. However, any one of them could be who he was looking for.

The hooded person was watching closely, waiting for the right moment to take action.

Inferno lit a fire in his hand and prepared to beat the knights who were in the place. "Among some of you there is someone who should not be here." The knights of Hanoi fell back when Inferno approached them.

Hunter realized this quickly told Zero to put out the lights, the artificial intelligence responded without losing time. "Understood!" Zero did not waste time and deactivated all the lights of the place.

Hunter deactivated her voice-modulator for a moment and shouted to Kusanagi on the communicator, "Run!" Kusanagi stood for a minute, Yuritzi's voice reminded him of his brother Jin but it was too late to flee Inferno who had already found him and blasted him with his flames.

The lights came on again and Kusanagi was on the ground again with his true avatar, the hooded person was still too far away to help and had to wait for the huntres to take action.

"It was a mistake to do this, my friend." Inferno was approaching in preparation to burn him alive. "I could challenge you to a duel but we know that this would be the easiest solution." Inferno was about to give the final blow, Kusanagi was afraid and couldn't move, the only thing he could think was one thing.

"Jin forgive me." The man said so himself, he was afraid and the only thing he could think about was that he could not fulfil his promise with his brother. Inferno was about to finish with him but Hunter came out shooting from the ceiling and hit the Knight of Hanoi to the floor with a single kick. "Hunter !" Kusanagi said impressed and relieved.

It was time for the person with the hood to make their move. They started running towards two of the knights of Hanoi who were in the area. When they approached the first one, they hit him in the stomach with a kick and for the other one they jumped and hit him in the face when he went down, they quickly raced to Kusanagi to make sure he was.

"You'll be fine, it's just a shallow wound." The voice of the figure made it clear that it was a female. She got on her knees when she spoke and just by looking at him she knew it was not a serious injury, it could have been more severe if he had received it in real life.

"Who are you?"

"It is not the time for that, now you need help to get out of here." She helped Kusanagi to get up, Hunter was going to them but the knights intercepted her.

"Did you think you think you could escape so easily, Lightning Hunter?" Inferno had gotten up from the floor and with more knights had managed to surround Hunter in a circle. "You can turn that AI over to me and all this can end up in the best way Hunter." Inferno demanded, Zero came out of the dueling disc of the cyber duelist to confront him.

"Over our dead body, Knight of Hanoi!" Zero said defiantly, "And maybe if you really tried and failed, we might take pity on you!" Inferno had a smirk for that Zero's daring, but he should not be carried away by appearances again.

"I would care about your words, you pathetic Ignis if it were me you were going to duel, but I am not your opponent."

The huntress already had an idea to what the knight was referring to and turned to go to Kusanagi but they were also cornered by the knights, the smile on the face of Inferno was more diabolic.

"Gentlemen, send our guest to the battle site." Everyone raised their hands as they began to glow, engulfing the huntres, Kusanagi and the hooded person.

 _ **(Another place)**_

The huntres snapped opened her eyes, she could see that he was no longer in the Hellfire club but in a different place. It was cooler and covered in ice. "I don't think they transported us to another place, maybe it some illusion or something along those lines." Zero thought out loud

"What the hell happened?" Kusanagi stood up from the floor next to the hooded person. "Apparently they took us by force to another place."

"Hunter, are you okay?" Playmaker asked.

"We're fine at the moment." Hunter replied, "Have you sent the message to SOL?"

"Yes, but when they went to the place there was nothing. The server had closed mysteriously when Sol should have been close." Yusaku said "But that's irrelevant currently, I'm more worried about getting you out now."

"Understood, do what you can."

"Oh, Lightning Hunter, it is a pleasure to see you here." Genome materialized in front of everyone and beside him was the boy Riku but something had happened to him, he was more pale and his eyes looks as if he had not slept in days.

"What does he want?" Zero asked the Cyberse duelist.

"He wants me to face the boy in a duel." Hunter answered. Kusanagi was surprised to learn that, Genome had his hand on his chin rejoicing.

"Good guess, our customers want to see an interesting demonstration of our new product and who more than you here to be our guinea pigs for this test."

"You can not force us or that boy to do this." Zero exclaimed.

"You do not speak for me, this is what I wanted." Riku claimed in a lifeless tone.

"It seems as if his life force has been sucked out of him." Kusanagi commented.

"I also have something prepared for you two, you can see your legs." Genome said. Both Kusanagi and the other person found their feet encased in ice, which was slowly encroaching ever further. Kusanagi was alarmed but the hooded person remained calm.

"They'll be free if you manage to defeat Riku in a speed duel." Genome commented, "And if you fail in your endeavour, the accounts of those two people will be erased and frozen, plus they will suffer a coma in real life. "The doctor flicked his wrist and the surface where Kusanagi and the hooded person were standing raised high into the sky.

"This is wrong." Zero said.

Lightning hunter shared the same feeling, not wanting to fight with the boy but there was no other way, reluctantly she activated her dueling disc as proof that she was ready for the challenge.

Genome again thrust out his hand and an amount of data began to appear in the air "Don't forget to please the audience." Genome disappeared from the place to leave alone both duelists.

Both jumped through the air and materialized their D-boards, shouting at the same time. "Speed Duel !"

 _ **Turn 1: Riku.**_

"I'll be the first to start," Riku affirmed. His four cards materializing in his hand. "I begin my turn by summoning Speed Magician Euridice to the field." A young sorceress with old red dress and a huge cane that had a wind sign with an emerald appeared on the field, her hair was green and had a triangular hat with an emerald on the tip. **[Hand 4-3]**

 _ **Speed Magician: Euridice 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"The effect of Euridice is activated." The spellcaster extended her cane and Riku's cards materialized. "Because of the number of cards in my hand, I can look at the first three cards on the top of your deck." The boy observed them. Hunter's cards were the monsters Drone Klein, Liger Panzer and Electrode Hunter. "Now, the second part, my sorceress gets rid of them and sends them to the graveyard."

The sorceress fired a beam of energy at Yuritzi's deck and the cards came out of her dueling disc, disappearing into her graveyard. Zero was surprised by that movement.

"Using deck destruction as your main strategy," Zero said before turning to Hunter "We must be careful not to take away our strongest cards."

"Then I will activate from my hand the continuous magic card Contract with the Lords of The Wind." The card was shown in the open field, it had the image of the hands of sorcerers signing a contract. "When this card is activated all my Speed Magician monsters can not be destroyed in battle or card effects, then I activate this card's second effect that allows me to summon Another Speed Magician to my field if I already have another one in the field. " **[Hand 3-2]**

"Incredible, not only can his continuous card defend his monsters but he can also summon other monsters from his hand." Zero said impressed by the movement the duelist made, the hunter was calm.

"Due to the effect of my card, I can summon Speed Magician Helena to my field." **[Hand 2-1]** A new sorcerer came to the field, a little girl wearing skates and a strange object on her back. She had the same bag as her partner and her dress was totally green against her ally.

 _ **Speed Magician Helena. 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"When Helena is summoned if I have another Speed Magician monster in the field I can activate one of these two effects." Riku spoke, his sorcerer began to move with the object on her back working like a propeller. "For each Speed Magician card on the field, I can send a card from the top of your deck to the graveyard." The wizard with hit the duel disc the Cyberse duelist, Zero went back inside to avoid being attacked and the hunter covered herself as three cards left her dueling disc and the monster returned to the field of Riku.

"I leave a card face down and finish my turn." A face down card materialized in the Riku camp.

"In a short time he will leave us without cards," Zero said.

"Yes, we have to be careful or he'll take away our best cards." Lightning Hunter concurred even with her voice modulator on Zero could detect a bit of concern in the voice of the duelist.

"Does it bother you to fight with him?"

"Just look at him, he's not in a position to do it." The Cyberse duelist murmured. Zero watched as Riku breathed abnormally in addition to that fact that he did not seem to be in the best of conditions.

"But we have no other choice." Hunter painfully agreed with her partner.

 **Turn 2**

"Draw, I'll start by summoning Quick Bunny on the field." [Hand 5-4] A little rodent in yellow armour who had his entire body was electricity-encircling jumped into the field. Hunter showed a murderous look.

 _ **Quick Bunny 0 ATK / 100 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"Then when I have a Cyberse monster in my field I can summon the Electrode Wizard to my field." [Hand 4-3] Hunter put a card in her duel disc which manifested a sorceress in red clothes who wore a red cap with a white triangle on her head while using a staff as a weapon.

 _ **Electrode Wizard 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect**_

"I will activate the Electrode Wizard effect that allows me to add a Cyberse or electrode card to my hand from my graveyard if I pay 200 life points." **[Hand 3-4]** Static emerged from the body of the hunter and a card came out of her graveyard "The card I add to my hand is Tranx Canon 7.

 _ **Yuritzi LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800**_

"Then I'll make a special summon from my hand to summon Tranx Canon 7." [Hand 4-3] The robot with guns in the forearms showed up in the field of Hunter while pointing its weapons to Riku.

 _ **Tranx Canon 7 2200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Machine / Effect**_

"Then I will activate the effect of Tranx canon 7 that allows me to discard two cards from my hand and then I can draw two more from my deck." The duelist got rid of her cards and then took two more cards from her deck.

"Now open the circuit that guides to me to my freedom!" Lightning Hunter exclaimed, she raised her hand and from her palm lightning came out and materialized a portal with arrows in front of her. "" Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters. I set Tranx canon 7 and Electrode Magician in the link Markers! "Both creatures turned into energy discharges and like a lightning bolt they shot out to different parts of the Link Makers.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Fight your prey with your fists of fury! Gungnir: Sympher Hunter!" From the portal arose a female warrior who was wearing golden armour with a white helmet on her face, her hair was blond and she also wore a glove on her left arm evidenced by the proud pose with her fist in the air that she made when she materialized in the extra monster zone on the right.

 _ **Gungnir: Sympher Hunter 1500 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom, Left / Cyberse / Link**_

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least one level 2 or lower cyberse monster, I set Quick Bunny in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon ! Appear Gardna Electrode!" Quick Bunny turned into a shock of energy and quickly headed to the portal. A blue robot appeared on the field that had two fragments of shields in both hands, it was linked in the bottom area of the Gungnir.

 _ **Electrode Gardna 900 ATK / Earth / Arrows : Bottom / Cyberse / Link**_

"The effect of Quick Bunny is activated from the cemetery when I make a Link summon with this card I can discard a card from my hand and then draw another." Hunter discarded the card and returned to take another. "I leave one cards face down." **[Hand 3-1]** Two cards materialized in Hunter's field.

"Sympher Hunter attack his Speed Magician Helena." Gungnir went flying straight towards the spellcaster but a force field surrounded her protecting her but the damage was received by Riku who covered himself with his arms.

 _ **Riku Lp: 4000 - 500: 3500**_

"I'm still not beaten!" Riku shouted as his eyes shone with an intense green color. In addition his veins were beginning to bulge more. "I will not let anyone treat me like a nobody, I'll beat whoever they are with this new power."

"He's losing control because of only 500 life points." Zero said.

"Like that Knight of Hanoi, he's also losing his sanity." Lightning hunter explained, "We must end this duel fast."

* * *

 _ **(Hellfire Club.)**_

The duel was being transmitted to the people interested in the product in the main area while Genome was with Lucifer and Inferno in the private area of the club.

"The boy appears to have momentarily lost control of his sanity, due to the effect of the virus." Lucifer said.

"It's just a side effect of the test base, our buyers know about it, but we'll soon have a new version that will fix that error." Genome responded.

"Interesting."

* * *

 _ **Turn 3: Riku**_

"Draw." **[Hand 0-1]** Riku took a card from his deck "Now I'll make my circuit appear before me." Riku fired a beam of energy from the palm of his hand that activated the same portal Hunter had used.

"Arrow heads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 speed magician monsters.I set Speed Magician Helena and Speed Magician Euridice in the Link markers. "The sorcerers became energy and passed over the link markers.

"Link summon! Appear!Speed Magician Claire The lady of the winds. "A new magician appeared in the field of Riku, she had a crimson suit and her hair was grain while on her back was a much larger propeller than Helena's and the cane she was carrying had the symbol of the wind on it, being the same colour as her e showed up in the spotless field next to Riku in the extra monster zone on the left.

 _ **Speed Magician Claire the lady of the winds 2000 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom / Spellcaster / Link**_

"That monster looks so pure." Zero was impressed with the monster that Riku summoned, even the cyberse duelist was impressed by the beauty of the monster that her opponent summoned but on the other side Riku looked worse.

"I must win and show my worth." Riku began to laugh maniacally as the virus took away all that was left of his sanity. "I activate the effect of Claire! When she is summoned to the field I can have you send cards to the graveyard by the number of special summoned monsters in the field. "Claire fired a beam of energy that hit Lightning Hunter's deck forcing her to discard three more cards from her deck.

"Then I will activate my Trap card Renewal with the Wind to bring Speed Magician Helena back to the field." The card was revealed and was the image of Helena and other wizards escaping from a portal. "But I must pay 700 points of life to use it. "Static surrounded his body and his life points went down.

 _ **Riku LP: 3500 - 700 = 2800**_

 _ **Speed Magician Helena. 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

Helena again returned to Riku's field "I activate the effect of Helena! Forcing you to have to discard three cards from your deck again." Helena raised her cane and sent a direct energy attack to Hunter's deck discarding her cards.

"Then I activate the release letter of the wind, which allows me to destroy a Speed magician monster in my field and I can draw one more card." The card had as an illustration the image of Helena with a broken contract. "Now I start my attack, Claire the Lady of the Winds attack her Gugnir Sympher."

"I will activate my decoy trap card that allows me to change the target of your attack to my Electro Gardna." The card had as illustration a duelist who used Vorse Rider who was about to destroy Kuriboh but the Summoned Skull blocked the attack.

Claire changed her attack target and fired a beam of emerald energy directly at Gardna destroying him instantly. The hunter was flung backwards on her hoverboard.

 ** _Lightning Hunter LP: 3800 - 1100 = 2700._**

"What was that?! You only made your life points decrease even more with that act." Hunter did not react to Zero, she just kept quiet knowing that she would waste her time trying to explain why she intended to do it.

"I finish my turn," Riku said.

"With what intention did you want to destroy your weakest monster?" Kusanagi said.

"Because she has a strategy, she just needs the perfect moment to use it," the hooded person explained.

 _ **Turn 4: Lightning Hunter.**_

"Draw." **[Hand 1-2]** Hunter looked at the card she just drew and it's exactly what he wanted. "I'll activate the Spell card Pot of greed that allows me to take two more cards from my deck." [Hand 2-3] The duelist took the cards. "Then I'll summon Electrode Girl to the field." A girl dressed in an eye-catching red cybernetic costume materialized in her field in a combat-ready pose.

 _ **Electro girl 800 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 3 / CYBERSE / Effect]**_

"I will activate the Electrode Girl effect and I will banish my Gardna electrode from my graveyard, to summon a Cyberse monster from my deck that's attack is less than or equal to that of the exiled monster, I will summon Drone Klein to the field." The little android surged to Hunter's field.

 _ **Drone Klein [200 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Machine / Effect]**_

"Open again my circuit that will guide me to my freedom." Hunter again opened the portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters. I set Electro Girl and Drone Klein in the link Markers! "The two creatures turned to energy and passed over an energy portal.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear! Electrode Swordsman. "A new warrior materialized in the field, he had two light swords of electric energy while his clothes were cybernetic armour with his face covered with a grey helmet that couldn't quite tame his long yellow hair as he positioned himself below the Link Marker of Gungnir Sympher.

 _ **Electrode Swordsman [2000 ATK / light / Arrows: Top, Left, / Cyberse / Link]**_

"Then I will activate my Cynet Regression Trap card." The card opened and showed an energy data being vanished. "When I have summoned a Link Cyberse monster to my field I can choose a card from my opponent and destroy it, I choose your Continuous magic card. "A beam of energy destroyed Riku's card, annoying him greatly .

"Then I can take a card." **[Hand 2-3]** Hunter took the card "Now the effect of my swordsman allows it to earn 500 attack points for each card in which is co-linked." Swordsman began to emanate an aura and its attack increased.

 _ **Swordsman ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500**_

"Then I will activate two cards from my hand, Cyberse Overload and Lightning Sword." [Hand 3-1] Cyberse Overload was designed as showing King Fenrir being overloaded and his armour becoming red, the other was an electrified green sword. An aura surrounded the swordsman while a new green sword was given to him. "I leave a face-down card, start my battle phase." [Hand 1-0]

"Swordsman destroy his sorceress." Swordsman prepared his sword to cut the spellcaster in two.

"I activate Claire's effect! When she is attacked I can summon a Speed Magician monster from my graveyard." Helena returned to the field in defence mode. "Now when summoned, the attacking monster loses its effects and its attack becomes half of its original." Claire shot up her cane causing an aura to surround the swordsman causing him to become weaker.

 _ **Electro Swordsman ATK: 1000**_

"That was pointless. Claire attack back!" Riku said.

"From my graveyard I banish Decoy so that my monster will not be destroyed." Another aura surrounded Electrode Swordsman and when he received the impact of the sorcerer he did not vanish from the field but the hunter received damage.

 _ **Lightning Hunter LP: 2700 - 1000 = 1700.**_

"So what? You don't have a monster stronger than mine." Riku mocked the duelist's movement.

"How do you call yourself a duelist if the only thing you focus on is winning instead of analysing your opponent's moves?" Zero asked.

"The only important thing is victory."

"Then you do not know anything about duels if you think that victory is all that matters." Hunter replied " Adapting your strategies as you get to know your opponent and giving your very soul in every move. That is what dueling is about." Riku merely shrugged and licked his lips.

"Now I will destroy Cyberse Overload so that my monster can attack again." The equipped card was destroyed.

"Your monster still does not have enough attack to destroy mine, so that second attack will not work at all."

"He's still underestimating Lightning Hunter," Zero said.

"He will soon understand." Hunter said, "When this effect is activated, I can also make a monster in your field lose 300 attack points for each Link Marker there is in the field."

Riku's eyes widened when the duelist made that last move, losing control of himself once more. "Damn!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

A lightning bolt engulfed Claire causing her to scream in pain and her power to be consumed, diminishing her attack points as she fell on to her knees.

 _ **Claire ATK: 2000 - 1800 = 200**_

"Now, Swordsman attacks your monster." The hunter ordered her creature to attack Claire. "I activate Lightning Sword's effect and make my monster's attack increase by 500 attack points for each Cyberse monster in my field." The sword was full of energy and the swordsman blasted it towards the monster of Riku.

 _ **Electrode Swordsman ATK : 1000 + 1000 = 2000**_

Swordsman jumped up and then made an effective cut to the Spellcaster, slicing her in two making creature exploded with Riku receiving all possible damage due to the monster's attack, he flew backwards but he still remained on the D-board.

 _ **Riku LP: 2800 - 1800= 1000**_

"Gungnir Sympher destroys his Helena." With a single impulse he destroyed Riku's remaining sorcerer. "I finish my turn."

"Well done Hunter." Zero said

"You managed to turn the situation in your favour, yes !" Kusanagi thought. The hooded person observed the duel without making any noise.

 _ **Turn 5: Riku.**_

Riku did not show any sign of movement, he only had his face down and not watching Hunter. The hunter knew that it was Riku's next move, it was simple, he had to use Storm access.

Riku finally made movement... His eyes were glowing and the veins on his face were bulging fiercely, the situation was frightening, he already lost control of himself and there was no turning back, it was his turn. "Draw." **[Hand 1- 2]** He took the card from his deck and only laughed in despair when he saw the card.

"I activate my Skill, Storm access!" A current of air formed in the field, Riku's eyes began to shine as he stretched his hand towards the air current and shouted in pain.

Zero and Lightning Hunter felt sorry for the boy, all that sacrifice for an empty victory that would not lead to anything.

"I will be the best Charisma duelist that exists and no one will stop me." The duelist took the current data card. "When Storm access is activated I can take a random card from the datastorm and add it to my extra deck."

"Then, I'll summon Speed Magician Angela to the field." A girl with the same dress as the previous magicians appeared on the field. She had small wings on her back that were adorned with thrusters.

 _ **Speed Magician Angela. 100 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Spellcaster / Effect**_

"I activate Angela's effect! It allows me to destroy a Speed Magician card in the field and then I can summon a Speed Magician monster from my deck although with its effects are negated, I will destroy my Continuous card trap." The trap card disappeared while a portal was opened and brought back Speed Magician Claire to the field.

 _ **Speed Magician Claire The lady of the winds 2000 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom / Spellcaster / Link**_

"Now my circuit appears again." He shot from his hand the beam of energy that brought the portal back. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Speed Magician monsters. I set Speed Magician Angela and Speed Magician Claire in the link Markers! "Both creatures turned into energy discharges and like a lightning bolt they shot out to different parts of the Link Makers.

"He will lose." Hunter commented, sounding slightly depressed.

"Circuit Combine! Appear witch of the East and grant me the victory! Speed Magician The Arcane Empress of the Wind. "A new witch with a golden cane and four metal fins that connected to her propeller appeared in the field. Her mere presence caused the wind to become unstable.

Speed magician The Arcane Empress of the Wind [2500 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom, Top / Spellcaster / Link]

"The key to my victory is in this creature !"

"I Activate my Trap card, Electrode connection." The trap card of the hunter opened on her command. The card had several electric explosions that were connected from one to the other. "Its effect is simple I can destroy every Cyberse monster in my field."

The creatures of the hunter disappeared leaving Kusanagi intrigued and Riku laughing because he thought that the movement of the hunter was clumsy "That's all? You only destroyed your monsters? It's pathetic."

"Electrode connection has a second more destructive effect, when it destroys all my monsters in the field we both suffer 500 points of damage for each card destroyed."

"Impossible, that's suicide!"

"No, it is not. You worried more about using Strom Access and trying to damage me that you did not think about my Trap cards, "Hunter said." You have potential as a duelist but you worry about victory and let yourself be deceived by the knights of Hanoi, now face your defeat!"Two lightning flashes fell on both duelists, the power caused Riku to fall from his D-board, dropping him to the ground.

 _ **Riku LP: 1000-1000 = 0**_

 _ **Lightning Hunter Lp: 1700 - 1000 = 700**_

Before Riku fell to the floor, Hunter sped on her D-board to meet him and was just about able to catch him before he fell to the floor. When the hunter reached the floor he made sure that the duelist did not suffer any damage.

Kusanagi and the hooded person broke free from the ice as Hunter had won the duel. The man went to meet with Hunter but the hooded woman grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. "Give this to Lightning Hunter." She passed a data card into Kusanagi's hands and then disappeared from the system leaving Kusanagi intrigued.

Riku did not understand why he saved her, if the only thing he did was to try to hurt her, he had no words and he just started to cry. "I'm not strong and I'm worthless." Zero had a little compassion for the duelist.

"You can be stronger but selling your soul to the knights of Hanoi should never have been your first choice," Hunter said. Riku understood what the cyberse duelist wanted to say, he felt sorry but felt something light in his chest and his body began to disappear in data.

"The knights are causing him to disappear." Zero said and Riku disappeared completely from the system without a trace.

"Hunter, I've already created an escape exit." Playmaker communicated. A portal appeared in front of Hunter and Kusanagi, they should escape quickly before things started to go crazier than it was, both crossed.

 _ **(Hellfire club)**_

Genome had a smile on his face watching the duel ended and he could see how people were surprised by Riku's successful use of Storm Access. He then turned his attention to Lucifer who was still shrouded in darkness on his throne. Although, he couldn't see him fully, it was easy to notice the satisfied smile on his face. But Genome knew that the person who would be the most happy by this success was Revolver.

* * *

OC cards:

 _ **Electro Warrior 1900 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect]**_

 _ **Card effect: Once per turn you can banish a Cyberse card from your graveyard and thanks you can do another normal summon but for the rest of the turn you can not special summon except Cyberse monsters.**_

 _ **Electro girl 800 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 3 / CYBERSE / Effect]**_

 _ **Card Effect: You can banish a Link monster from your graveyard and then you can summon a Cyberse monster whose level is equal to or lower than the banished monster, from your deck. When this card is used as a Link Summon material you can add this card from your graveyard to your hand but you can not call it again until the end of the turn.**_

 _ **Cyberse lure.**_

 _ **Trap Card.**_

 _ **Card Effect: When a Cyberse monster is about to be attacked, you can activate this card and change the target of the attack to another monster that you designate. Banish this card from your graveyard when a cyber monster is in battle and that monster can not be destroyed.**_

 _ **Cyberse Overload.**_

 _ **Equip card.**_

 _ **Card Effect: Equip this card to a Cyberse monster. When the monster equipped with this card attacks an opponent's monster, you can make that monster lose 500 attack points for each arrow that has the monster Link in your field.**_

 _ **Lightning Sword.**_

 _ **Equip card.**_

 _ **Card Effect: Equip this card to a cyber monster from your field. You can destroy this card in your field when your monster has made an attack so that it attacks again and at the same time the monster gains 300 points for each Cyberse monster in the field,**_

 _ **Riku OC cards:**_

 ** _Speed Magician: Euridice 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect_**

 ** _Monster effect: When this card is summoned to your field you can observe the top of cards of your opponent's deck equal to the number of cards you have in your hand and then force your opponent to send them to the cemetery._**

 ** _Speed Magician Helena. 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Effect_**

 ** _Monster effect: If you have another speed magician in the field you can use one of these two effects; 1. For each Speed Magician card in the field you can send a card from your opponent's deck to the graveyard.2 You can add to your hand a Speed Magic card from your deck to your hand._**

 ** _Contract with the gentlemen of the wind._**

 ** _Continuous spell._**

 ** _Card Effect: All speed magician monsters can not be destroyed in battle while this card is on the field. (2) Once per turn if you have another speed magician in the field, you can summon a speed magician from your deck or field._**

 ** _Renovation with the wind._**

 ** _Continuous Trap._**

 ** _Card Effect: By paying 700 life points, you can return a Speed Magician monster from your field to your hand._**

 ** _Speed magician Claire the lady of the winds [2000 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom / Spellcaster / Link]_**

 ** _(1) When this card is summoned to the field you can make your opponent discard cards from their deck by the number of special summoned monsters on the field._**

 ** _(2) When this card is going to be affected by a card effect or being attacked by a monster of your opponent, you can summon a Speedmagician monster from your hand or graveyard but its effects are negated, you can make the attacking monster lose its effects and its attack becomes half of its original attack._**

 ** _Speed magician The Arcane Empress of the Wind [2500 ATK / Wind / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom, Top / Spellcaster / Link]_**

 ** _Monster effect: Monster effect: (1) When this card is summoned to the field, you can have your opponent discard a card from their deck by the amount of Link Markers of each Link monster in the field. When this card has a speed magician monster in its Link Markers you can activate one of these two effects: (2) For each speedmagician monster in your link markers, the Link monsters in your opponent's field lose 800 attack points.(3) Destroy the speedmagician monsters in the link markers and you can negate the effect of the link monsters in your opponent's field._**

* * *

 ** _Well the surprised is Sinopsis for another chapters._**

 ** _Thunder Hunter episode 14: The Royal maze and the queen of the valkyrias._**

 ** _Summary: After a hard fight against Ghost Girl, Playmaker receives a strange invitation in Link Vrains of the red queen to a duel. Meanwhile Lightning Hunter discovers who is the strange hooded figure._**


	14. Chapter 14

This is an important announcement for those who still do not know that I made a remake of the story. Now it's called Lightning Hunter and can be found in the Vrains section, plus an apology for the drastic movement on my part.


End file.
